I want it with everything in me to one day just say that I ride with U
by DistractionCake
Summary: "It takes them about 5 hours to get to New York City." Summary: The Road-Trip Sequel to: "I should go, it's getting late (But I'ma keep on dancing 'till I feel okay)"
1. 001

**AN:** Hey, guys :) Hopefully you're all still interested in road-trip fics, because uh, this is one lmao As the SUMMARY says, this is a **sequel** to the fic I posted last week: "I should go, it's getting late (But I'ma keep on dancing 'till I feel okay)" And much like with that one, this is basically an excuse to have Cheryl and Toni have a bunch of different conversations, but this time in a bunch of different places. I'm hesitant to call these vignettes because (a) idk how long each chapter will end up being & (b) there will be some plot at some point. ANYWAY. Hope you all enjoy xx

* * *

It takes them about 5 hours to get to New York City.

And despite being in what is probably the physical prime of her life, Cheryl is _sore_.

 _Fuck me_ , she thinks as they unload their saddle bags and head back above ground to the hotel.

She just barely catches Toni's smug grin as they begin to walk and she swears she would forcefully kiss it off her face if she wasn't so damn tired.

"I'm surprised," Toni begins to say when they're finally on the elevator up to their room. "I would have imagined the Blossoms would own a place here."

"We used to. But after the drug business, the building was seized."

"Building, huh?" Toni whistles in appreciation.

Cheryl just hums in response as she slouches against the shorter girl, tucking her head in the space between Toni's neck and shoulder. Toni chuckles.

"Don't say it," Cheryl whines.

"Wasn't going to," and although Cheryl has her eyes closed, she can still picture the shit-eating grin on her girlfriend's face.

It's sickening how much she doesn't mind it.

Regardless, as soon as the two walk in through the door, Cheryl drops her bags and makes a bee-line for the bed and collapses on it.

* * *

They spend the next two days in their room, watching movies, ordering room service, and allowing Cheryl to rest up.

Cheryl would be upset at such a basic start to their epic road trip if Toni didn't look so excited every time the food she ordered came up.

(Cheryl can tell that the other girl is trying to play it cool, but her eyes give her away. _Oh how they shine_ , Cheryl thinks.)

(Cheryl's heart also aches at the simple things that Toni finds excitement in – things Cheryl had long held as givens rather that luxuries. Privilege. A word Cheryl has always been acquainted with, but one that holds a much deeper significance to her now – a fact that she's a little embarrassed to admit.)

(She's thankful Toni is nothing if not patient and forgiving.)

(She's also thankful that her fucking inheritance has cleared.)

It's the morning of their third day when things finally get going. Cheryl lays in their bed, her hair strewn across the pillows, as Toni stands over her on the bed, feet planted on either side of her body.

The camera's shutter a sound that Cheryl is becoming intimately familiar with.

"Beautiful," Toni whispers.

And Cheryl can't help but blush.

"Are you done 'taking advantage of the morning light' yet?" Cheryl says, teasing Toni's reasoning for pulling out her camera and capturing her.

"Just about," Toni replies as she takes one final picture.

She then promptly lowers herself to sit on Cheryl's hips, Cheryl moving to take a hold of her's.

(The intimacy of it all not lost on Cheryl, as she savors the moment for a beat.)

"So, I was thinking," Cheryl begins. "We could go to Times Square today and hang out, then come back and get ready for the show."

"You finally gonna tell me which play it is?" Toni asks, raising an eyebrow.

" _Wicked_. It's a musical from the perspective of –"

"The Wicked Witch of the West."

Cheryl raises an eyebrow at Toni's confident answer.

"What?" Toni asks. "I know my musicals."

"I'm just...a little surprised."

"Cheryl, I was literally _in_ the school musical this year."

"Yes, but…" Cheryl trails off.

(And if her mind flashes briefly to Midge, to what went down, well Cheryl just ignores it.)

"But?"

"Well, not to sound too conceited, but I figured you just merely auditioned so that you would be able to spend more time with _moi_ ," Cheryl recovers.

Toni laughs and Cheryl can't help but smile at the sound.

" _That_ was certainly a bonus. But I actually enjoy musical theatre, as shocking as it might sound. Me and Fangs used to make Sweets watch Grease with us all the damn time. It's the only one he liked. Well, that and West Side Story. Anyway, we almost broke Mamá's VCR with how much we would rewind it."

"That...actually makes a lot of sense," Cheryl concedes. "Let me guess, you were all T-Birds?"

"Hell yeah. Used to get into arguments about which one of us was Danny Zuko."

Cheryl laughs loudly at that. "Who would win?"

"Me, of course. Sweet Pea would be Kenickie."

"And Fangs?"

"Sandy."

Cheryl giggles at the image.

"Don't tell anybody, but we would also take turns being the Pink Ladies. Sweet Pea would be Rizzo, Fangs Marty, and me Frenchie."

"Of course. The pink hair."

"Of course."

"And here I mistook you for Cha-Cha."

At this Toni rolls her eyes, leans over Cheryl's body to set her camera on the nightstand, before capturing Cheryl's lips with her own.

* * *

They spend the afternoon walking around Times Square. They stop by the Red Steps, so that Toni can take pictures of Cheryl on them.

"You're going to run out of film," Cheryl softly reprimands. "And when you go to develop them, it'll all be pictures of me. Not that I'm not a worthy subject, but."

Toni just chuckles at her. "It's fine. I brought enough. And in any case, we can just stop and buy some more. Now let me look at you, baby."

Cheryl just shakes her head and poses for another picture.

"Come here," Cheryl then calls to her.

Toni dutifully walks over and sits next to her. Cheryl pulls out her phone and sets up the camera for them to take a selfie.

"You've got all these pictures of me that _God_ only knows when you'll get to develop, but no pictures of _us._ How am I supposed to rub it in the faces of everyone back home if I don't post anything on social media?"

"'Cause that's the main purpose of this trip, huh?" Toni teases. "To let everyone know how good you've got it?"

"How good _we've_ got it, T.T."

Toni just rolls her eyes and lets Cheryl take the picture. Just as Cheryl goes to take another, Toni presses a kiss to Cheryl's cheek. Cheryl looks over both pictures and feels herself get inexplicably emotional.

Something so silly as couples pictures in one of the most cliché spots in the world and yet…

(Perhaps Toni isn't the only one finding joy in the simple things.)

"Excuse me," Cheryl then hears Toni say to the couple sitting next to them. "Do you mind taking a picture of me & my girl?"

The couple happily obliges.

And as Cheryl stands with Toni's arm wrapped around her waist, Cheryl feels even more emotional at the thought that Toni is proud enough to have her on her arm to ask complete strangers to take pictures of them.

Toni thanks the couple as they hand her Cheryl's phone back and the two look over the picture. Cheryl's brows furrow and she tries hard not to let her complaints show on her face, but the picture is off-center and a little blurry and _dear lord have these people never taken a photograph before?_ Cheryl thinks. _Are they not embarrassed to shoot such a travesty in the presence of such a gifted artist as Toni?_

Before Cheryl can even see if they can maybe find someone else to take a better picture, Toni softly speaks.

"It's perfect," she says. The softest look in her eyes.

Cheryl snaps her mouth shut.

She looks over the picture again before looking back to Toni.

A beat passes.

"Yeah, it is," Cheryl whispers.

* * *

She's seen the musical before.

It's a treasured memory from her childhood.

(One of only a few that exist, if she's honest.)

She remembers that her parents were out at a charity banquet and Nana Blossom had decided to take them to see the play. They weren't old enough to really understand everything, but she remembers feeling enraptured at the sights and sounds before her. Her love for the performing arts born right then and there.

(She remembers looking over to her right during intermission and seeing Jason staring straight at her. A soft smile on his face.

She remembers asking him if he liked it.

She remembers his answer like it was yesterday.

 _I like watching you like it._

Cheryl was a little confused at the sentiment, but somehow still knew that it was important.)

(And as she sees the look on Toni's face as the story unfolds on stage, she finally understands what Jason meant.)

* * *

Later that night, as they lay in bed watching some random movie, Toni begins to hum. It takes Cheryl a second to place which song Toni has stuck in her head. She laughs once she catches it.

"What?" Toni asks with a smile.

"Really? ' _What Is This Feeling'_?"

"Can you blame me? It's basically our story," Toni smirks.

"Is it now?" Cheryl asks arching an eyebrow.

Toni just playfully shrugs. "What was it? _There's a strange exhilaration. In such total detestation._ "

"Hmm." Cheryl ponders. "Guess that makes you Glinda," she concludes.

"Uh, no. The pink is great and all, but I'm definitely the Elphaba between us two."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night babe," Cheryl smirks.

(And if inside Cheryl thinks about how much she identified with the character, well.)

(After losing JJ, her reputation was all she had. And Cheryl knew she had to live up to it. Even if that meant being the villain of the story.)

(At least being the villain meant that she mattered.)

Toni just rolls her eyes before she rolls herself on top of Cheryl.

"T.T.!" Cheryl laughs as she's squished, all thoughts of those gloomy times vanishing.

"Hush. Cuddle me."

Cheryl just giggles at her antics, before complying.

(Cheryl sometimes feels so silly at feeling so giddy at these acts of affection that Toni showers her in. She greedily takes them in and wonders if Toni realizes how much they mean to her.)

(A little while later, Toni begins to hum another song. Once Cheryl places it, her arms tighten around Toni.)

( _Perhaps these moments mean just as much to Toni too_ , Cheryl considers.)

(She joins in on the humming.)

 _(_ _Every moment  
_ _As long as you're mine  
_ _I'll wake up my body  
_ _And make up for lost time)_

* * *

They head to see the Statue of Liberty the next day. Toni taking pictures on the ferry ride over.

As they stand by the base of it, Toni begins to recite the Statue's message.

From memory.

"Give me your tired, your poor. Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free. The wretched refuse of your teeming shore. Send these, the homeless, tempest-tossed to me, I lift my lamp beside the golden door," she quotes.

Cheryl glances back up at the towering statue and swallows.

(Privilege.)

* * *

On their last day in the city, they head over to Coney Island.

Cheryl's never been.

"Seriously? Never?" Toni asks surprised.

"Have you?"

"Yeah. Once," Toni states pensively as the two walk around the boardwalk. They head over to the beach, taking off their shoes to walk in the sand. Cheryl lets Toni take her time in opening up.

"Sweet Pea's older brother, Beanstalk, brought us," she finally says.

"Beanstalk? Seriously?" Cheryl asks incredulously.

Toni just shrugs and laughs, "Yeah. You can just imagine how tall that guy was. Almost 7 feet, _I swear._ We used to joke he was both the giant _and_ the beanstalk."

Cheryl giggles at that.

"Anyway, he brought us down here one day. It was...so out of the blue. I remember Sweet Pea just knocking on my uncle's trailer, all loud and excited. My uncle wasn't around, so I just went along with him. We, uh, got in Beanstalk's truck, me, Fangs & Sweets, and just drove and drove. I remember that he paid for everything. Like, _everything_. Food, rides, snacks, souvenirs. I had never seen anyone spend that much cash," Toni reminisces.

"What happened?" Cheryl asks softly, feeling there's more to the story.

"When we got back to Riverdale, Sheriff Keller was waiting for him. He was arrested. Apparently, the money had been stolen. He knew they were going to arrest him, so he wanted to give Sweet Pea the best goodbye possible."

"Where is he now?"

"Serving time in Shankshaw."

"When does he get out?"

Toni shakes her head softly, "Cheryl, guys like that don't get out. And even if they're released? They never do."

Cheryl stays quiet as they walk back over to the boardwalk to put their shoes back on. As they do, Cheryl can't help but ask, "Who did he steal from?"

Toni takes a deep breath, before answering.

"Your father."

Cheryl feels like she just took a punch to the gut. She tries, desperately, to not let it show on her face, but as soon as Toni takes a hold of her hand and the two lock eyes, Cheryl knows it's futile.

(Cheryl thinks back to her promise to do right by the Serpents.)

"I'm sorry," Cheryl says.

Toni gives her a ghost of a smile. "Come on, let's go hit the rides."

And if Toni holds on to her hand a little tighter as they walk around, Cheryl understands.

(Cheryl thinks back to those words from the Statue. Wonders about the meaning of atonement.)

(Wonders if Toni is still waiting for someone to lift their lamp up for the Serpents.)

* * *

They leave the Wonder Wheel for last, so that it's already dark out. The entire structure light up in the night sky.

 _It's beautiful_ , Cheryl thinks.

As they climb on, Toni comments, "How very _Love, Simon_ of us."

Cheryl can't help but smile, her eyes crinkling at the edges, from how wide it is.

Her heart beating loudly in her chest.

(The giddiness. The excitement. Cheryl hopes it never goes away.)

"I have a confession," Cheryl states as they begin moving, biting her lip to contain her smile.

"Yeah?"

"I….count that as our first date. In my mind."

(Cheryl thinks back to how giddy she had been that night, as she laid in bed. Thinks back to how lovely she had felt Toni had been and to how...cathartic her confession had felt. How safe and comfortable she had immediately felt in her presence; how nice it had felt to have someone...care.

Even if only a little.  
Even if only for just a moment.

Cheryl just _knew_ , in her Blossom blood, as they sat at Pop's, that this was someone she could trust. So she opened up to this stranger, this rough-and-tumble girl, who had actually, beneath her leather armor, been kind and sweet and warm.)

(And everything Cheryl had always wanted.)

(Toni will always catch her.)

Toni chuckles, "So do I."

As they continue climbing, a thought comes to Cheryl's mind regarding that fateful night.

"Why _did_ you come up to me at the Bijou? I mean, I had already blown up at you once that day. Why tempt fate a second time?"

Toni shrugs as she looks over at the view in front of them.

"I could tell, earlier, that something was up with you. I wasn't, uh, sure of what it was, but…" she trails off. "Plus, I thought you were super hot and totally crazy and like, no straight girl uses the word _Sapphic_ ," she chuckles. "You intrigued me, Blossom. What can I say?"

"Hot and crazy? So you _knew_ you were tempting fate," Cheryl playfully fires back.

"I mean, I'd had to have been blind to not see how gorgeous you are. Hell, why did you think I was so okay with you just jacking my spot at the drag race?"

"Are you saying my devastating looks disarmed you?" Cheryl smirks.

"Definitely. Hot girl swoops in, you let her do her thing," the two laugh. "And well, no sane chick would call someone up just to shit on their relationship when they have no stake in the game."

"You were impressed," Cheryl hums.

"Very much so," Toni says looking over at Cheryl. "So yeah, we could say I was tempting fate but… I don't see it like that."

"Oh?"

"It was more like….answering its call."

Cheryl feels tears spring to her eyes and her throat tighten in emotion.

The idea that Toni thinks of them like this…..

It's a lot.

(It's everything.)

"Are you saying we were fated to be? Written in the stars?" she says playfully, trying to get herself back to a less emotional state.

At this Toni smirks and stands in their little passenger car.

"Toni!" Cheryl shouts, laughing.

"Two households, both completely different in dignity," Toni reworks the quote, laughing along. "In fair Riverdale, where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge break to a new type of mutiny," at this she smiles at Cheryl. "One of no more blood. No more madness. No more horror."

Cheryl rolls her eyes at Toni quoting her back to herself. She reaches forward and manages to pull Toni back into her seat.

(And if she's touched that Toni remembers her words, well…)

"From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star-cross'd lovers...start their lives," she softly concludes.

(Cheryl tries her damn hardest not to swoon.)

(She fails miserably.)

"We're at the top," Toni points out, eyes locked with Cheryl's.

"Uh-huh," Cheryl states, unable to look away.

"It's a beautiful view."

"It is."

They kiss.

(Cheryl misses the view and they have to go for another loop.)

(Neither of them particularly mind.)

* * *

On their way out, they stop by a booth and purchase four matching I LOVE NY t-shirts. As they're walking away, Toni pauses and asks, "Should we have gotten six?"

Cheryl laughs all the way back to their hotel.

* * *

The ride to Philadelphia is not only significantly shorter, but also much smoother.

Toni seems impressed when they park at how Cheryl has been managing her bike.

"Told you I was a fast learner," Cheryl can't help but boast.

"Yeah, yeah," Toni responds, shaking her head good-naturedly.

* * *

"And she's been taking her medication without a problem? Good. Well, keep up the good work Sandra and I'll be checking up again in a few days' time. Toodles!"

"Nana Blossom doing alright?" Toni asks from where she lays on their bed, eyes on her own phone as she holds it by its pop-socket, spinning it in place.

"It appears so. Sandra had glowing recommendations, so I expected nothing less. Consider me pleased."

A beat passes.

"For now."

Toni only hums in response and Cheryl sighs.

"Did you….manage to find out how your grandfather is doing?" Cheryl softly asks, taking a seat beside her.

(From what Cheryl has gathered, Toni and her grandfather only really interact for holidays and emergencies. However, that didn't used to stop the girl from checking up on him from time to time. Being so far away from Riverdale though, Toni can't just pop by his trailer with whatever new excuse she has.)

(Cheryl can tell, as well, that it hurts Toni to not have the kind of relationship with him that would result in a simple phone call not being a big deal. That it bothers her that instead she has to resort to texting Sweet Pea to get any sort of status update.)

"Yeah, he's alright."

"Good," Cheryl softly responds.

When no more is said on the subject, Cheryl decides to just power through the mood. She won't let anything stop them from having the best trip of their lives.

"Well then," she begins standing up and clapping her hands together, "We have a full day ahead of us. What do you want to do first?"

* * *

"I honestly think I might have to break up with you now."

"Seriously, Toni? Over a movie?" Cheryl asks, eyebrow raised, as she takes a step forward.

"A movie?! Cheryl, it's _Rocky_. A seminal classic. Which, apparently, you've _never_ seen!" Toni says appalled.

"Yes, well. My tastes in films is a bit more…"

"Bougie?" Toni snarks.

Cheryl just rolls her eyes as she takes another step forward.

"Regardless, this movie cannot possibly be so good as to excuse this ridiculous line," Cheryl states as she gestures to the long line they are in, waiting for their turn – _Toni's turn_ – to take a picture with the statue.

"Hey, you said I could pick what we did first."

"Yes, and when you suggested we go to the Philadelphia Museum of Art, I was under the impression it would be to go _to_ the museum, not to an adjacent statue."

"Which we _will_ , as soon as I get my picture," Toni states with finality.

Cheryl rolls her eyes, but it's nothing if not fondly. These aren't exactly the kind of things she expected to find out about Toni, but somehow, knowing these little things? They fill Cheryl up inside just as much as knowing about the bigger stuff.

( _You've got it bad_ , Cheryl thinks to herself.)

And well, Toni's ridiculous fighting stance as she poses with the statue makes it all worth it.

"Nice, babe. Definitely going up on my Instagram," Toni says with a dorky smile as she uploads it.

(And if Cheryl records how goofy Toni is acting as she then takes the steps up the museum in slow motion, belting out the movie's song – which even Cheryl has heard – well, Cheryl's just humoring _her_ , okay? Her own giggles are involuntary.)

* * *

It's not the actual sound of Toni's camera going off just a few feet away that surprises her. The sound all too familiar now after their days in New York City. But rather, it's the fact that upon turning to look at what piece has captured Toni's attention, she instead finds the camera pointed at her.

(Cheryl wonders if perhaps _that_ should not have been surprising either, given Toni's track record in the last leg of their trip.)

"What are you doing?" Cheryl asks with a smile.

"Photographing the art," Toni cheekily responds.

Cheryl rolls her eyes, even as she blushes. She turns back to look at the work in front of her when she feels Toni step up behind her. The other girl wraps her arms around Cheryl's waist, pressing her lips to Cheryl's shoulder blade as she glances over to see what artwork has caught Cheryl's attention.

"That's the one you have in your room, right? Your reproduction?"

Cheryl turns halfway in her arms, in order to lock eyes with the other girl. "How did you know?" she asks, not particularly surprised that Toni remembers the painting, but rather that she's aware that the replica was done by Cheryl's own hands.

"I, uh, may have snooped one time while you were in the shower."

"Seriously?" Cheryl scoffs with a grin.

"Yeah well, I figured if anyone in Riverdale would have an original Van Gogh it would be the Blossoms. Imagine my surprise when I peeked at the signature at the bottom, only to find your name there."

Cheryl hums in response, turning back to look at the painting.

"You ever think about doing it professionally?"

"Hmm?"

"Painting, Cheryl. You're very talented."

(Cheryl feels herself fill up with pride at Toni's praise. Cheryl has only seen a handful of Toni's serious work, as Toni is seemingly more comfortable just showing her the pictures she takes of them for fun. Still, what little Cheryl has seen, mostly the landscape around Riverdale, has been breathtaking. She considers Toni an incredibly gifted artist, therefore her compliments? They aren't just the gushing of a girlfriend to Cheryl. No, they are the appreciation of a qualified eye. And that? That means more to Cheryl than Toni can possibly imagine.)

(Cheryl remembers when she and Jason first started art classes. How Jason found it tedious and boring and would complain. How their parents considered switching out that activity for another, until Jason saw how devastated Cheryl was at the idea and took it back. Told their parents he was up for the challenge.

He was not. His work was awful.

But, he came to every lesson with Cheryl, without fail.

Up until his death.)

(Cheryl hadn't gone back to the classes after, but had continued on her own in the privacy of their home.)

Cheryl just shakes her head, "I couldn't. Painting is...sort of an escape for me. To monetize that would rob me of its enjoyment. Truly."

"I get that," Toni comments.

"How about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your photography is stunning, Toni. Have you considered a career in it?"

"I'd like to spend the rest of my life _not_ starving to death," Toni jokes. "The only photographers that don't go hungry are in the big leagues and I'm, uh, nowhere near that talented."

At that Cheryl breaks Toni's embrace.

"I would beg to differ."

"I appreciate it, but...I'm probably going to look into something practical. Something that pays rent, you know?"

(Privilege.)

Cheryl nods softly in understanding.

(Cheryl begins to wonder if practical isn't code for Riverdale. Thinks about what it would mean for them to be split apart by distance.)

(Her heart aches.)

Toni takes a hold of her hand to lead her over to another part of the exhibit.

(Cheryl squeezes her hand tighter.)

(Toni doesn't complain.)

* * *

"Thank you," Cheryl whispers as they walk out of one of the rooms, a while later.

The two have been walking around the museum now for about an hour and a half and, despite the fact that there's still so much left to see, Toni has yet to lose interest or get antsy. It's not that Cheryl expected Toni to want to bail out early, but still. It's a nice confirmation for Cheryl to have. That this is also something that they can...share.

"For what?" Toni asks as the two step over to admire another work of art.

"For this, for today."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. It's...It means a lot."

Toni raises an eyebrow at that, seemingly aware that there's more to Cheryl's gratitude than just enjoying their day out.

And well….there is.

Cheryl blushes a bit as she tries to explain, "It's silly, but… When I used to think about ideal dates with a future partner, _this_ was one of them. Going to a museum and just walking around appreciating the artwork...Together."

"Yeah?" Toni softly asks.

"I used to imagine that the only way that would be a possibility would be to date someone of higher stock and breeding. Someone raised in the kind of environment that would have instilled in them an appreciation for the arts from an early age."

"So, a rich kid from the City?" Toni asks.

(And if Cheryl gets glimpses of a certain cretin, she shoves those memories far, far away.)

"Mhm," she replies.

"A boy?" Toni teases.

"But of course," Cheryl says with a roll of her eyes.

"So, uh, definitely not some trailer trash girl with pink hair, huh?"

And although Cheryl can still hear the teasing in Toni's voice, her heart clenches at the description she uses for herself.

(And if guilt churns in her stomach at the fact that Cheryl would have used that descriptor herself not too long ago too, well. She just swallows it down.)

"Please don't refer to yourself as that, T.T."

"I'm not ashamed of where I come from, Cheryl."

"I know. I just...don't think of you as that."

(The unspoken _anymore_ weighing heavily in Cheryl's mind.)

"So what do you think of me as?" Toni challenges, eyebrow raised.

"Like I said earlier, an artist."

At this Toni playfully rolls her eyes, to which Cheryl decides to power through. Intent on getting her praise across.

(Cheryl basks in compliments. Boasts and gloats. Toni is confident and takes in compliments good-naturedly, but still. Cheryl sometimes feels as if she's just humoring people. As if she doesn't get it. Cheryl isn't calling her talented to be cute, but because it's _factual_.)

"A peer. An equal," Cheryl continues, hoping Toni gets it. "I think of you as someone who continually surprises and impresses me. Every single day. And as someone whose company I not only crave, but whose insight I….value. Tremendously."

(Cheryl knows it's her own responsibility to get educated, that it's not Toni's job to teach her about everything Cheryl's privilege has shielded her from. However, that doesn't change the fact that Cheryl cares deeply about Toni's opinions on things. That Cheryl wants to do better, be better...for her.)

(And for herself, too.)

( _Perhaps being the villain isn't all it's cracked up to be_ , she considers.)

Toni looks away, slightly bashful. Cheryl's words seemingly having her desired impact. Cheryl reaches over to take a hold of Toni's hands, a fond look in her eyes.

(And if Cheryl feels herself fall even harder at how modest and humble Toni is, well.)

(She no longer wants the rich white boy from the City, someone to whom Cheryl's only value would have lied in her being an aesthetically pleasing accessory. No. She wants...more. Someone she can call a true partner.)

(She wants….Toni.)

A beat passes.

Cheryl moves on, trying to make Toni comfortable again.

"Despite your somewhat questionable interests at times," Cheryl playfully teases.

Toni laughs. "What can I say? I am large, I contain multitudes," she says with a cheeky grin before continuing. "Well, I uh, think you're pretty cool too," Toni replies with a playful smirk as she pulls on Cheryl's hands to bring her in closer, not hesitating to then reach over to grasp her hips. Cheryl rolls her eyes, but doesn't stop the shorter girl from connecting their lips. Cheryl wraps her arms around Toni's neck as the two deepen their kiss.

Up until a throat clearing from behind them brings them back to reality.

"Sorry," Toni says, without an ounce of sincerity, to the security guard. Cheryl barely manages to muffle her laughter.

The two walk out of that room, hand in hand.

* * *

"You know, I'm also really into true crime," Toni comments a little while later as they continue to walk around. A playful smile on her lips.

"Somehow that...does not surprise me," Cheryl replies.

Toni laughs.

(More little things.)

Toni continues, "Yeah. I even tried helping out Jughead and Betty with the whole Black Hood thing once upon a time."

"How did that go?" Cheryl asks with a raised eyebrow.

"About as well as you can imagine," Toni snorts.

"Any chance it had anything to do with you trying to steal her boyfriend?" Cheryl drily asks.

(It's petty, Cheryl knows. But she feels she's still allowed to be annoyed by….that whole thing.)

"Low blow, Blossom. Plus, that is _so_ not what happened."

"What did you even see in him anyway?"

"Honestly?" Toni asks as they pause in front of a sculpture. "We, uh, had similar interests yeah, but...it was about more than that."

"What was it about, then?" Cheryl questions, as Toni begins to slowly circle the statue.

"It was about...him being someone who was willing to come in and shake up the Serpents, truthfully. Without F.P. around we were in dire need of leadership. But not just...anyone. You know? We needed someone who wasn't afraid to stand up to the group, to show the rest of them that there was more than one path, more than one solution, to our seemingly never ending feuds with the Northside and the Ghoulies. We needed someone who wanted more for us than just violence. Someone who wanted...better for us."

(And if that sounds a lot like Toni herself to Cheryl, well.)

(Sweet Pea's words from that overhead conversation slam straight into the forefront of Cheryl's mind.

 _If anyone should be sitting on a throne it's you._

Cheryl wonders, again.

About the Serpents.  
About Toni's careful maneuvering.  
About crossed lines and rattled snakes.  
About gender roles and lineages.  
About legacy.)

(And _God_ , does Cheryl know about legacies.)

"Someone to….share with you a throne?"

"That's...complicated," Toni sighs, shaking her head.

And Cheryl wants to ask more, wants to understand, wants to know what it is she's missing that keeps her from getting the bigger picture.

But.

A beat passes.

And no more comes out of Toni.

So.

Cheryl decides she can at least get another query answered.

"So….what do you see in me?"

(And the _instead of Jughead_ rings clearly in the silence.)

Toni's lips twitch up into a smile as she looks over to Cheryl, from her place now directly across from her on the other side of the sculpture.

"More."

"More?"

"More than the Northside, than the Southside, than Riverdale," Toni says. " _Hell_ , more than the Serpents," she mutters, briefly glancing away. "I see in you, Cheryl Blossom…." she trails off, shaking her head with a grin, as if in disbelief at all that she sees.

(And the thought of that? Cheryl can't quite comprehend it.)

"I see in you a whole world. Universes and galaxies. Everything that I can't wait to go out and explore. Together."

(And this...this is finally the answer Cheryl has been looking for. She _gets_ it now. How Jughead was about bettering the status quo for Toni. About bettering the situation she found herself stuck in. But Cheryl? Cheryl is about _breaking_ that status quo. About the world as their oyster. And well, Cheryl has always enjoyed breaking things. And oysters.)

(Cheryl thinks back to how her mother always wanted her to be more. How her father demanded it. How she never thought she'd live up to it….And how now she _is_ it. She is _more_ to Toni.)

(Perhaps she was always everything she needed to be.)

Cheryl swallows, nods at Toni's words, and moves over to join her on the opposite side of the sculpture.

"You know, I too helped out during that period of time," Cheryl says as she moves them back to their previous conversation. She feels Toni take a hold of her hand and squeeze it. "I happened to be the one to find out the true identify the Sugar Man."

"Really? He was my English teacher back at Southside High."

"Were you close to him?"

"Nah, he was a creep. And I totally got arrested for his bullshit operation on more than one occasion."

"That...might have actually been our fault," Cheryl winces, thinking back to everything regarding the Jingle-Jangle debacle.

(She pushes away the details though, far far away.)

(Thinks back to how every single questionably situation on the Northside had a direct fallout for the Southside.)

(Thinks back to how the Blossoms played a hand in it all.)

"Forgive me?" she whispers.

"It's already forgiven," Toni answers, leaning forward to place a lingering kiss on her lips. "Come on, there's a lot more to see."

* * *

They leave the museum with four _Rocky_ mugs.

* * *

They go to see the Liberty Bell the next day. Toni takes pictures of the exhibit just outside it, the one focusing on George Washington's slaves.

It's a sobering experience.

When they get inside, Cheryl reads over the Bell's inscription.

"Proclaim Liberty Throughout All the Land Unto All the Inhabitants thereof."

(Privilege.)

(Cheryl hopes she's getting better at this.)

* * *

They head over to One Liberty Place.

Cheryl watches as Toni takes pictures of their view of the entire city. She goes to stand by her, when she sees Toni just taking it in.

"One hell of a view," Toni comments when she feels Cheryl next to her.

( _Universes and galaxies_ , Cheryl thinks. _All out there for the taking_.)

Toni turns to look at her.

"Thank you," Toni whispers. "For all of this."

(Cheryl feels her heart skip a beat at the sincerity in Toni's eyes.)

"Baby, this is only the beginning," Cheryl smirks.

 _This is only the start._

Cheryl leans over and kisses her.


	2. 002

**AN:** Capítulo Dos. Enjoy xx

* * *

They make it to D.C. bright and early.

They check into a smaller motel this time, hoping to stave off any monetary problems that could possibly arise in the future due to their...less than frugal spending habits, so far.

(Cheryl continually reassures Toni that it's not an issue. That she's got her inheritance, that it's all taken care of. Still. Cheryl can tell that it makes Toni somewhat uneasy to see her throw her money around. Cheryl's trying to be considerate of that.)

(Privilege.)

Toni's only got one destination in mind for their first day, so it doesn't surprise Cheryl that once they drop off their bags they head over to 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue.

"Is it in the shot?" Toni asks, as she stands waiting for Cheryl to take a picture of her with The White House behind her.

"Yes, the entire thing," Cheryl answers. "Ready?"

"Ready," Toni answers, a smirk on her lips as she lifts her middle finger, directing it to her background.

"Seriously?" Cheryl laughs.

"Just take the picture, Cher," Toni laughs as well.

Cheryl dutifully obliges.

"Hashtag Fuck The Man?" she teases as Toni comes over to approve of the photograph.

"Hell yeah, baby," Toni answers, a delicious smirk on her face. One that spells out T-R-O-U-B-L-E.

(Cheryl's favorite kind.)

(Two sides of the same vicious coin.)

Cheryl just smirks. "Told you I'm a fast learner," she reminds her yet again.

Toni looks up from the phone in her hands, her eyes darkening. She bites her lip.

Cheryl feels her pulse begin to raise at having _that_ look directed at her.

(They still….haven't. But after almost two weeks of spending every night sleeping beside each other, their make-outs have gotten progressively...handsier. However, despite their caresses, Toni's hands have dutifully remained above Cheryl's clothing. Cheryl, on the other hand, has had no qualms about letting _her_ hands roam under Toni's clothing, reaching so far as to pull Toni's shirt off. Discovering that ridiculously attractive piercing, letting her hands reach and touch and caress all that warm skin.

Cheryl craves more every single time.)

(Toni has only tried to take Cheryl's shirt off once. Cheryl flinched. She's been berating herself for it ever since, sure that ever-observant Toni is only holding back because of that one insignificant momentary lapse.)

(And if Cheryl's pulse had started to beat faster, for all the wrong reasons, well. She's...compartmentalizing.)

Toni leans in for a quick kiss, but apparently can't resist briefly pulling at Cheryl's bottom lip with her teeth.

Cheryl sucks in a shaky breath.

(Her pulse beating faster – for all the right reasons.)

( _Good_.)

"You're playing with fire, Topaz," Cheryl warns.

(And if anyone knows about all-consuming fires, it's Cheryl.)

"Maybe you're not the only one who enjoys a little chaos," Toni smirks.

(And _oh, how delicious indeed_.)

* * *

They're back in their room later that afternoon, getting ready to go out and paint the town red and pink.

(Cheryl's blood has been thrumming in her veins all day long. Ever since that quick kiss, Toni had been in a decidedly playful mood. Her hands and mouth having been a constant on Cheryl's body all afternoon.

A hand on her lower back.  
A hand on her thigh.  
A quick kiss on the neck.  
A squeeze of her hips.  
Playing with her fingers.  
Grazing her ass.

It's been...a lot.)

"Feel up to having some fun tonight?" Cheryl asks from where she's perched on the bed, using her compact mirror to double check on her bold red lipstick.

"What did you have in mind?" Toni asks, from her place finishing up her own makeup in the bathroom mirror.

"I figured we could hit an actual club. Get the V.I.P. treatment in the V.I.P. City," Cheryl smirks.

(It's a little selfish, but _oh well_. If they aren't spending on their rooms, Cheryl feels it's only fair to spend on their fun.)

"That sounds fun, babe. But I, uh, don't think you'll be able to get away with it like you did the last few times," Toni comments as she walks out of the bathroom.

(Cheryl had thrown her money around in New York. Had gotten them into a few bars for a few Benjamins. She'd played it different in Philadelphia, however. Had opted for another tried and true method: cleavage.

Enough to get them into a few bars.  
Enough to get Toni to tense up in jealousy.  
Enough to have those nights be especially...electrifying.

Cheryl would be lying if she said she wasn't hoping for a repeat tonight.)

(And if her mind reminds her of the last time she went out with someone with less than pure intentions and the mess that had led to– _away_ , _away_.)

Cheryl stands from the bed and the two pause to look at each other.

"Is that the one you bought today?" Toni asks, as her eyes slowly take her in.

She's wearing a new backless red dress.

"It is," Cheryl answers with a devilish smirk as she returns the favor. Her eyes on Toni's tight and tiny top. Her tight, tight, dark jeans.

(Cheryl craves.)

Toni smirks at seeing her responding look.

Cheryl rolls her eyes playfully as she picks up her purse.

"Anyway, those methods won't be necessary," Cheryl says. "I had different intentions for the inauguration of these, but I think we can make the exception." With that Cheryl pulls out two fake IDs. She hands them over to Toni with a flourish.

"Damn," Toni whistles. "These are good. Where did you get them?"

"I procured them from Mantle. It cost a pretty penny, so they should be up to snuff."

"What?" Toni says, her head snapping up. All of her playful demeanor vanishing in an instant.

(Cheryl wonders if this is what whiplash feels like.)

"What?" Cheryl asks, confused by the sudden change in attitude.

"You got these from Reggie Mantle?"

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"Cheryl...that guy's trash," Toni states, shaking her head in disgust.

"He's no Prince Charming, that's for sure, but he has the connections," Cheryl replies.

"Cheryl, _we_ have the connections. We're Serpents," Toni shoots back.

(And Cheryl feels lost, unsure as to why on earth this is an issue. And even less sure as to why it feels like this is an argument.)

(Reggie Mantle is, without a doubt, the embodiment of almost all the things Toni rightfully hates about the Northside. That's about as far as Cheryl's mind can get in the moment. It doesn't quite explain the reaction. At least, Cheryl doesn't think so.)

"Yes well, I-I wanted them to be a surprise," Cheryl stumbles.

Toni just sighs. She hands the IDs back to Cheryl, before moving over to her bedside table and collecting her phone. Toni's entire body is vibrating with a type of restless energy Cheryl's only ever seen directed at, well...herself.

Back in the corridors of Riverdale High, during their first true interaction.

(Cheryl knows Toni is no stranger to fire either. However, Toni's fire has always been reactive. The product of being faced with an injustice, a challenge, a confrontation. Cheryl wonders what about this situation calls for it.)

(Two sides of the same vicious coin.)

"Toni, they're just IDs," Cheryl tries to understand.

"Whatever. Let's just go. Are you ready?" Toni asks exasperatedly.

(And Cheryl feels all her hopes for their evening vanish.)

(Toni is kind and sweet and warm.)

* * *

Cheryl stands by the railing, watching from the second level, as the people below her dance.

She chances a glance over her shoulder and spots Toni. Sitting at their V.I.P booth. Phone in hand. Texting up a storm, as she has all night.

(Their IDs had indeed been up to snuff. Cheryl had asked for bottle service and no one had even batted an eye. On any other night, Cheryl knows that would have been the precursor to some good ol' fashion hell-raising. Instead, it's the most uncomfortable Cheryl has felt in weeks.)

(She knows, deep down, that spending this much time together alone was bound to come with bumps in the road. She expected arguments and perhaps Toni tiring of her presence. What she didn't expect is a fight that she doesn't even understand.)

(This is not the kind of tension Cheryl was hoping to relieve tonight.)

So.

Cheryl decides to take action. She is not some timid or meek girl. She is Cherry Bombshell and the rest of the world should tremble at the fact. With that in mind, Cheryl struts over to Toni, intent on doing away with this entire situation.

The other girl doesn't even register her standing in front of her.

"I want to dance," Cheryl states.

Loudly.

Toni finally looks up from her phone. "What?"

"I said, I want to dance."

"I'm, uh, not really in the mood," Toni responds standing as well. "I, uh, gotta make a call." With that, she sidesteps around Cheryl and heads over to the stairs that lead to the lower level.

(And it is the passive aggressiveness of it all that really boils Cheryl's blood.)

"Fine," Cheryl states, fixing her hair and heading for the stairs as well.

If Toni won't dance with her, Cheryl will find someone that will.

(Two sides of the same vicious coin.)

* * *

It's easy to find some objectively moderately-attractive man at the bar who is at least able to keep himself from drooling. Cheryl beckons him over to the dance floor and the man doesn't even hesitate.

(And if his grip on her hips is too tight, his stature too tall, his shoulders too broad, well.)

(Toni is kind and sweet and warm.)

By the time a third song is starting, Cheryl feels she's had enough.

( _Fuck this entire night_.)

She pulls away from the man, intent on just walking over to find Toni so that they can leave and put this night out of its misery.

The man, however, seems to have other plans. He grips Cheryl's arm and forcefully pulls her back in.

"Let go," Cheryl snaps.

"Come on, sugar. One more song," he tries to flirt. He pulls her even closer and suddenly Cheryl's vision goes blurry around the edges.

(That night, that night, that night.

Cheryl can't seem to stop swaying. Her feet are so unsteady. Why is she so unsteady?

It was just one drink.

Her tongue is heavy, her vision is blurry, her ears are ringing.

It was just one drink.

Something is not right.  
Something is not right.  
Something is not right.

It was just one drink.

Something's wrong.

Help.)

Suddenly, the grip on her arm is gone and Cheryl blinks. The noise of the club rushing back in, along with a not so quiet–

"FUCK!"

It's then that Cheryl notices the man now on his knees, his hands cupping his nose, blood clearly gushing out of it. Cheryl looks to her right and sees Toni, fist still clenched.

"You fucking bitch! You broke my nose!"

"Cry me a fucking river, you shit-stain! And next time, let go when someone tells you too!" Toni snarls.

Toni turns to look at Cheryl, a soft – if slightly inebriated – look in her eyes. "You okay?"

"Yes," Cheryl shakily replies, before composing herself. "Let's go."

Toni nods and follows Cheryl out.

(She doesn't touch Cheryl the entire ride back.)

* * *

They're back in their room.

Cheryl sits on the bed, Toni standing directly in front of her, leaning against the dresser.

(They haven't said a word since they left the club. Cheryl doesn't even know where to begin.)

"You reek of smoke," Cheryl states.

(A Cheryl Blossom opening if there ever was one.)

"I went outside for a smoke," Toni replies, slightly swaying in place.

"I thought you said you went outside to make a call."

"I lied."

Cheryl only scoffs at the audacity. _How dare she?_

Toni flexes her hand, clearly still in pain.

"You feeling better?" Cheryl snarks.

Toni only shrugs at her.

(Cheryl closes her eyes, tries to keep her tears at bay. Unsure of what the hell is even going on. What is happening to them? She wants to scream and lash out and go full Bombshell, but…. _That's the old Cheryl, isn't it?_ And this isn't some random stranger, this is Toni. _Her_ Toni. So, Cheryl decides to take a page out of the other girl's book.)

Cheryl opens her eyes.

"Talk to me. Please," she pleads.

Toni locks eyes with her and finally...relents.

"I'm angry," she states.

"No kidding," Cheryl snaps, before reining herself and her frustrations in. She takes a deep breath. Looks back and sees the other girl flexing her hand again. Cheryl sighs.

"Are you...mad at me?" she softly asks.

"No," Toni says shaking her head. "And that's the most fucked up part, isn't it?"

"Then who are you mad at, Toni?"

A beat passes.

"Reggie Mantle."

Cheryl just furrows her brows.

"Reggie Mantle," Toni repeats, "And guys like him. Guys like that asshole at the club. Guys who have never known the word accountability. Who think they can do and get away with whatever the fuck they want because no one has ever told them no," she scoffs.

Toni shakes her head, before continuing.

"He tried to kill Fangs."

Cheryl takes a sharp breath, completely taken aback by where this conversation is going.

(Oh.)

(And Cheryl feels like the world's worst girlfriend, because _of course_. Of fucking course that's what this is about. _Fuck_.)

"And I don't care," Toni continues pushing herself off from the dresser, stumbling just a bit. "I don't fucking care that Mrs. Klump's' bullet got there first. He would have done it," she scoffs again as she begins to pace their small room.

(Cheryl's never seen Toni like this. Slightly drunk and angry and hurt. It's a foreign Toni to her and Cheryl feels at a loss for what to say or what to do to make her feel better.)

(Toni would know, if the roles were reversed.)

(It stings.)

"And for fucking what?!" Toni shouts. "Based on what proof? That he carries a knife? _Shit_ , every kid on the Southside gets one when they're finally old enough to walk around on their own. Like talk about next-level incompetence– the damn killer even announced himself!" Toni says with a humorless laugh. "And fuck me, at it being the most milquetoast man in town. Should have known though, with all the garbage he and Alice Cooper used to say about us Serpents in their stupid paper. No genuinely good person would have ever written those things about us," Toni comments shaking her head.

(Cheryl tries to say something, anything, but Toni is on a roll. A runaway train and Cheryl's just desperately trying to catch up.)

"And even then, if anyone should have been looked at? It should have been her fucking boyfriend."

"Moose wouldn't have hurt her, he got shot protecting her from the Black Hood," Cheryl hears herself say.

"Why are you defending him?" Toni asks, turning to face her.

"I-I'm not," Cheryl stutters.

(And Cheryl wonders if maybe a subconscious part of her was. It wasn't her intention, it was just facts.)

(Right?)

(Cheryl just feels as if her head is spinning.)

"And if the grounds for looking at Fangs were he fucked Midge? Then I guess the Sheriff should have looked a little closer to home, huh? Wasn't Good Ol' Boy Keller fucking Moose on the DL?" Toni snarks.

"Kevin's not a murderer," Cheryl says.

(Defensive. Again.)

(Cheryl couldn't get her mouth to open and now she just wishes it would shut the hell up.)

"And neither is Fangs," Toni says through gritted teeth. "That's the point."

(And finally, _finally,_ things click for Cheryl. How the absurdity of Kevin or Moose being killers is the exact same thing she's pointing out about Fangs. About how those two are just seen as innocent boys. How they were given the benefit of the doubt, barely even looked at. But Fangs? He had been crucified from the start. Had been seen as something rotten. Had been treated as a killer. How the court of public opinion had sealed his fate. A modern kind of lynching. All because of where he came from.)

(Privilege.)

(Cheryl wonders when she'll stop seeing all its insidious forms.)

"And it's like, so fucking frustrating," Toni continues, her voice now wavering. "Because he got shot and I'm just supposed to be fine with it? Because he was walking around, back on his feet, a few days later?"

(Cheryl wants desperately to reach out and touch her, but.)

"And like, Reggie apparently apologized. Half-hearted and half-assed when they bumped into him at Pop's, according to the boys," she says pointing at her phone on the dresser, confirming Cheryl's hunch of who Toni had been texting all night. "And it's like Fangs says what's done is done, but Sweet Pea thinks that guy still deserves a good kick in the teeth and when I find myself agreeing with Sweet Pea's calls for violence?" Toni says, the disgust at herself clear in her face.

"Toni," Cheryl softly says.

(Seeing the anguish, the anger, the self-loathing. It might as well be a mirror. They come from different worlds and their reasons are different, but if there are any emotions Cheryl knows well? It's those.)

(And the pain of seeing them in Toni? Cheryl can't quite articulate it.)

(Two sides of the same coin. Just trying to survive.)

"You weren't there. You didn't see his face as he begged Jughead. _I don't wanna die_. I hear him say it in my head. Over and over and over again," Toni says, her voice breaking.

(Cheryl knows Toni doesn't mean it that way, but Cheryl can't help but feel guilty. Sure, she was busy helping Betty with the Black Hood, but still. A part of Cheryl wonders if maybe she should have ignored Toni's texts to stay safe and just gone to the sheriff's station to join her.

It's a fruitless _what if_.)

(It's all Cheryl's got right now.)

"And the most fucked up part?" Toni says, tears now streaming down her face as she fully faces Cheryl. "My friend is fine and yours is dead," she shrugs, as if exhausted by it all.

(Cheryl feels the air leave her lungs.)

"Midge is dead. And I know how hard it hit you, how upset you were with-with the op-ed. And I wasn't even there for you at her funeral."

"You were sick," Cheryl says, finally standing and walking over to Toni.

"Your friend died. And mine didn't. So, who am I to be the one grieving?" she sobs.

And it's then that Cheryl finally, _finally_ , takes her into her arms. Cheryl let's herself cry too, as she holds Toni tightly.

(Cheryl thinks of freshman year. Of joining the Vixens alongside Midge. Of talking to her in class, of passing her by in the hallway, of sharing drinks with her at parties, milkshakes at Pop's. They were never close friends, not truly, but she was a steady presence in Cheryl's life.

One that Cheryl has already mourned.

But Toni? To think she has been holding this in all this time. That she hasn't had the time to grieve properly with how quickly things went down with Riot Night and everything else. That she's been putting up this front in order to not seem...weak. It breaks Cheryl's heart.)

(Toni will always catch her.)

"I got you. I got you."

(And Cheryl will too.)

* * *

Cheryl barely remembers moving them over to the bed.

She wakes up with Toni still in her arms, though.

Toni stirs not long after and sits up.

Cheryl remains on her side, looking up at her.

The two lock eyes. Toni reaches over to tenderly push a lock of Cheryl's hair behind her ear.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Cheryl softly asks.

Cheryl feels as if she can almost taste Toni's sigh of relief.

* * *

They don't buy any souvenirs.

* * *

They drive for five hours.

Non-stop.

Eventually, they pull over to refuel, both the bikes and themselves. Toni picks a bunch of gross cheap snack foods and pulls a picnic blanket out of one of her bags. They settle on a patch of grass just across from the gas station, watching the cars go by.

"It's like pure sugar in liquid form," Cheryl says with distaste, after taking a sip of the frozen concoction Toni got from one of the machines.

Toni just shrugs playfully as she takes a long sip.

Cheryl just shakes her head, before her eyes take in Toni's hand. Her knuckles already turning purple.

"We should have iced that last night," she quietly comments. "Does it hurt a lot?"

"Worth it," Toni shrugs, giving her a charming smile.

Cheryl just rolls her eyes, fondly.

(And if her heart begins to beat faster at having that smile show up, well. Cheryl wonders if it's silly to have missed it that much. It hadn't even been 24 hours.)

Cheryl reaches over and cups Toni's face, pulling her in for a soft kiss.

"Thank you," Toni says softly, when they pull apart.

Cheryl just kisses her again.

* * *

They drive for a couple more hours before they decide to call it a day.

The stop at a roadside motel somewhere in Georgia.

They're laying in bed that night, softly staring at each other. The only light in the room is that of a lamppost outside coming in through the blinds. The night is quiet, only the rare passing car making any noise. They're both clearly too tired to do anything, but they're also too wired to fall asleep.

Cheryl looks over at Toni's hand as it lays between them. The bruising visible even in the darkness. She reaches over and tenderly traces Toni's knuckles. The other girl lets her, before she intertwines their fingers.

Cheryl swallows. Closes her eyes and thinks back to everything that went down just last night.

(All the things that could have been avoided if they only had just...talked.

It's definitely easier said than done.)

(Cheryl's tired of taking the easy way out.)

She makes a choice.

"Who was your first?" Cheryl asks softly, as she opens her eyes.

(And if Toni is caught off guard by the question, she doesn't show it.)

"Gabriel Gómez. We were in sixth grade."

At this Cheryl raises her eyebrows in shock.

"We were at a party, he spun the bottle, and it landed on me. We were the first ones up and we got mad cred for going through with it," she says, biting her lip to try to stop the shit-eating grin that's threatening to take over her face.

Cheryl just huffs a laugh, readjusting her head on the pillow.

"What about you? Who was your first kiss?" Toni asks.

Cheryl pauses.

(She knows who she would usually say. Who her go-to answer is. Who appeases the masses. And yet. Cheryl knows that that's not who it was, not truly. For the first time in her life, she feels like finally being...honest about it.)

(Cheryl's tired of taking the easy way out.)

"Cheryl?"

"Jason. It was Jason," Cheryl shakily answers before locking eyes with Toni.

She finds no judgement there, only curiosity at the answer.

(And the relief that Cheryl feels at _that_ cannot be explained.)

(Toni is kind and sweet and warm.)

"We were in the gardens of Thornhill with Mumsy and Nana Rose. We were running around and then Jason just...leaned in and kissed me. We must have been six or seven, it wasn't...sexual in nature. But still. There was a look in my mother's eyes and she just...walked away. Uncharacteristic of her to do so without a parting word," Cheryl points out. "Nana Rose stayed, however, and informed us that... _that's how good Blossom brothers and sisters act, but only when you're older_. We just nodded and went back inside."

(Cheryl thinks back to hitting puberty alongside Jason. To understanding the implications of such an act.  
She and Jason only discussed it once. Called it childish affection and pointed out Nana Rose's scattered mind.  
Decided then and there that it was nothing.  
Cheryl remembers her sigh of relief that night.)

(And if Cheryl still has that particular image of the look on her mother's face forever seared into her mind, well.)

(If Cheryl could feel pity for the woman, she might have. Might.)

"What do you think she meant by that?" Toni asks cautiously.

Cheryl closes her eyes. Swallows.

"I don't know, but I...have a hunch," she confesses.

(Because Cheryl is no idiot. She lived in that house of horrors long enough to see her family's obsession with their red hair – her father going so far as to keep a wig room. Their obsession with their bloodline, their legacy. Their complete acceptance of Polly and Jason, despite knowing the truth of their familial relation. Those purely Blossom babies.

Cheryl knows you're supposed to have two sets of grandparents.

She's only ever had the one. Literally.)

(Cheryl is no idiot. But _God_ , does she sometimes wish for the bliss of ignorance.)

"You've heard the rumors. Alice Cooper herself shouted them at us during the will-reading," Cheryl says as she opens her eyes and finds….no judgement.

Cheryl feels Toni squeeze their still intertwined hands.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Toni softly states.

"I know," Cheryl chuckles with a humorless laugh; a traitorous tear escaping.

Toni leans forward and softly presses her lips to hers. She pulls back, but remains closer than before. Just far apart to be able to look into her eyes.

"What is or isn't doesn't change anything. Doesn't change how I feel about you," Toni states.

Cheryl smiles at that before leaning in and giving her another soft kiss.

"Thank you."

They stare at each other.

A beat passes.

"Now, seriously. Tell me. Who was your first?" Cheryl says, trying to inject a playful tone into her voice.

(Trying.)

"Promise you won't get mad?" Toni asks, disentangling their hands only to play with Cheryl's fingers.

Cheryl raises an eyebrow at that.

"I will always reserve the right to my anger," she rebuffs.

Toni laughs, "Good. You should."

Another beat passes.

"I joined the Serpents, _officially_ , the summer before freshman year," she starts and it's– it's certainly not how Cheryl thought this story would begin. "My dance, which really, those dances are more stripping than anything else, happened on the last night of the boys' initiation. I guess they thought that after kicking the crap out of the new recruits, they'd gift them with a show," Toni scoffs. "Anyway, Sweet Pea and I both joined that summer. Fangs wasn't...around. Everything with Flare was still...fresh," Toni says, pausing pensively.

(Cheryl wonders if it's silly to feel bad that the three of them didn't get to go through their initiations together. It doesn't change how close the three are, but still.)

Toni clears her throat before continuing. "A couple of weeks later, just before we started at Southside High, we, uh, took part in another Serpent tradition. Breaking into the school the night before classes started. Me and Sweets and the other new recruits, we joined up with some Serpents that were going to be seniors and they showed us around. Wanted to make sure we weren't lost on the first day. After that, we were told to pick a room and tag it. I think every kid on the Southside grows up perfecting their tag just for that one moment," she jokes.

Cheryl softly smiles.

(Cheryl wonders about dichotomies. About multitudes. About how the Serpents are both exactly what you expect them to be and then nothing like it at all. Worried about the freshmen getting lost and being embarrassed. Encouraging them to vandalize. It encapsulates everything Cheryl thinks about them as a whole.)

"Which room did you choose?" Cheryl asks.

"The cafeteria. I wanted everyone to see it the next day," she smirks.

Cheryl just smirks in return.

"Anyway, uh, afterwards…" Toni pauses, trailing off and it's then that Cheryl begins to wonder. _Where is this story going?_

"Afterwards," Toni repeats herself, "the senior Serpents told us that the next step was to, uh, _fuck_ on campus. That there was no better power trip than seeing a teacher sit at their desk, not knowing you had gotten your rocks off there the night before."

Cheryl's eyes widen in surprise.

"Did you….?"

"They didn't force us, you know. Just said it was doable. But, I guess I didn't want to seem like a wimp. The Topaz girl backing out? I didn't want to disappoint. And well, you know Sweet Pea, boy can't handle being challenged. So we uh, headed to the teacher's lounge and...did it."

"Your first was Sweet Pea? In the teacher's lounge of Southside High?" Cheryl asks, wanting to make sure she's heard this whole thing right.

"Yeah. He was the only one I trusted enough there. It wasn't like romantic or whatever, it just...was what it was."

(And Cheryl can understand that. Can sympathize with that. With wanting to live up to expectations, to reputations, to legacies. She doesn't like it, but she understands it.)

"The Topaz girl, huh?" Cheryl asks, hoping she's not overstepping.

"Yeah," Toni chuckles. "You should have seen me after my dance. I was so embarrassed, but then F.P. came over and threw his jacket over my shoulders. Told me, _T.J. would be proud_. And I don't know what's more fucked up: the idea that my Dad would have been proud of me or the fact that it was actually a comforting thought," Toni says, shaking her head. "I was barely fourteen at the time."

Cheryl tries not to react at Toni mentioning her father. All of her delayed questions and thoughts jumping to the forefront of her mind.

 _(What happened to your parents?  
Do you resent your Grandfather's choice?  
Your uncle's an ass.  
You were just a child.  
How do you even feel about it all?)._

And yet none of them leave her lips.

(Not yet.)

"Who was _your_ first?" Toni asks after the moment has passed.

"Marmaduke Mason," Cheryl replies.

"Moose?" Toni asks, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes," Cheryl replies, rolling her eyes. "It was nothing to write home about. We were at a party, Midge wasn't there, we were drunk, he wasn't even hard, it was–" Cheryl cuts herself off.

(It was what it needed to be.)

"Irony at its finest?" Toni cheekily states, trying to break the tension.

"Shut up," Cheryl responds with a laugh, before quietly continuing. "I think that's why Midge and Moose were so comfortable cheating on each other. It's not that they didn't care about each other, because they certainly did, but. They weren't having sex. At least, not with each other."

Toni just hums in response, before speaking. "Life's complicated, huh?" she says. "Always having to live up to something for someone."

(Legacy. It's a word Cheryl's starting to loathe.)

"Isn't it grand?" Cheryl snarks.

"Oh so very," Toni laughs.

"First kiss with a girl," Cheryl demands.

"April May. One of the other girls joining the Serpents with me that summer. Apparently, she thought that her dance needed a show-stopping end. So, she walked over to me and laid one on me, to the entire bar's hoots and hollers," Toni says rolling her eyes.

"Were you pissed?"

"By that point I had already been handed so many shots I was halfway gone, but yeah. Guess I would have liked it to be a bit more meaningful than being used, you know? A heads-up would have been nice."

Cheryl hums in response.

"Yours was Heather?"

"The first and only. Until you," she answers.

(Cheryl thinks back to a few other parties. Ones where large groups of students from other schools were around. Where nameless, faceless, girls had eyed her with interest; the combination of teenage hormones and the comfort of alcohol as an excuse too tempting to not at least try–for _them_. For Cheryl however? The image of her mother yelling at her and Heather too much to work through even when drunk.

On those particular nights, Cheryl always clung tighter to Jason. Uninterested as well in a repeat of her less than appealing attempt with Moose.)

Toni smiles softly at her.

"So, what about boyfriends?" Toni asks.

"None. You happen to be my first in a lot of ways," Cheryl confesses.

(Cheryl feels her heart speed up, unaccustomed and unused to such...vulnerability.)

(Toni will always catch her.)

Toni pulls Cheryl's hand up to her lips and gently kisses her knuckles, "I'm honored."

(Cheryl savors the feeling, for a beat.)

"What about you? Boyfriends? Girlfriends?"

"Uh, one boyfriend. Freshman year. Crash."

"Crash? Honestly, how do you all come up with these nicknames?" Cheryl questions.

Toni just laughs, "It's definitely a gift. Anyway, we dated for a few months, up until he got caught selling weed on school property and was sent to juvie. Never heard from him again."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it wasn't some great American love story, that's for sure," she snorts.

It's then that a thought pops into Cheryl's mind that she can't help but blurt out.

"Have you slept with Fangs?"

Toni laughs again, "You worried I have?"

"No, but I'd appreciate knowing if that's the case."

"No, I haven't," Toni answers with a roll of her eyes. "We've drunkenly made out a few times. And one time he did drunkenly ask me what I thought about pegging him. Honestly, I think he's more into boys."

"Toni!" Cheryl whines with a laugh, leaning forward to tuck her head under Toni's chin.

"What? It's the truth!" she laughs.

They laugh for a few minutes, Toni adjusting herself in order to better hold Cheryl. Once their laughter has subsided, Cheryl continues.

"And girls?"

"Makeouts here and there and uh...Lacey."

"Lacey?"

"Yeah. I started working at the Wyrm almost immediately after my initiation and she used to live just above it. She'd come down a lot, always had all the guys in the bar chasing after her."

"What happened?" Cheryl quietly asks.

"One night, she uh, started buying me shots. Hog Eye would usually pitch a fit if I drank while I was working, but this time he was...quiet. Anyway, I guess someone must have told her that I was into girls or whatever, because she just stayed at the bar with me the whole night. When it was closing time, she invited me up. I went," Toni shrugs.

"And then what?" Cheryl asks, feeling Toni slightly tense up at her retelling.

"We fucked. I let her do whatever and I just did what she told me to. I learned a lot, I'll tell ya', but it wasn't….It wasn't exactly fun. The next morning, she barely looked at me before kicking me out. Two weeks later, she was gone from Riverdale. Apparently, she'd gotten a job over in Centerville."

"How old was she?"

"Like 30."

Cheryl closes her eyes and squeezes Toni.

(Cheryl thinks about consent. About who does and doesn't have the ability to do so. About how lacking the ability is not only about….roofies.

Cheryl thinks about what it means to take advantage of someone. About feeling like you can't say no. She thinks back to Archie and Grundy and how poorly she handled that. She had her reasons, of course, for being angry at Archie and hurt by his rejection, but it's not...it wasn't right.

Cheryl realizes that both victims and perpetrators come in all shapes and sizes.

It's a painful pill to swallow.)

"Cheryl?" Toni softly asks.

"You deserved better, T.T." she says, tears in her eyes.

Toni must hear it in her voice, because she pulls back to lock eyes with her. Toni reaches over to softly wipe away her tears.

"Cher?"

Cheryl just tries to blink away her tears, but Toni, again, can tell that there's more to this emotional reaction.

"Last night. At the club?" she starts.

Cheryl just feels more tears escape.

"I'm sorry," she says as she herself reaches over to wipe her own face.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Toni says.

Cheryl takes a deep breath, nodding.

Toni reaches over and cups her face gently.

"Talk to me," she says softly.

Cheryl chokes on a laugh, "I don't know how to start. That always seems to be my problem."

"Once upon a time?" Toni weakly jokes.

"Those are for fairytales. This was…"

"A nightmare," Toni solemnly finishes for her.

Cheryl nods in response, before she finally….let's go.

(Toni will always catch her.)

"A few months ago, one of Veronica's friends from New York came to visit Riverdale," Cheryl takes a deep breath. "Nick St. Clair. He was…" Cheryl trails off, unsure of how to go about describing someone so heinous as the charming person he was. It almost feels like she would be lying, except for the fact that it was the honest-to-God truth.

"A City boy of higher stock and breeding?" Toni finishes for her.

"Just about," Cheryl sighs in defeat.

"What happened?"

"He...roofied me. Nothing technically happened, Veronica and Josie & the Pussycats all came to my rescue and managed to do so just in time, but–" Cheryl cuts herself off, shaking her head. "I wanted, desperately, to make him pay. To take him to court. Instead, my mother took a check," Cheryl scoffs, unable to stop from crying.

(Sometimes, Cheryl wonders if the sting of having her own mother sell her out so quickly will ever fade.)

(She's knows it won't.)

"I happen to have heard through the grapevine that he had a little accident, once the Lodges found out he had also made untoward advances toward Veronica. And well, my mother eventually burned the check, during one of the few times she acted like a human," Cheryl says sniffling.

(Cheryl remembers briefly thinking that that moment might be the sign of the tides turning. _Oh, how naive_.)

"And well, Archie eventually paid him a visit, going so far as to getting me another check," Cheryl continues.

A beat passes.

Cheryl doesn't look Toni in the eyes.

"It's the reason, if you're wondering, why I went psycho over Josie. When I came to, hers was the first face I saw. The first voice I heard. I guess I latched on too tightly."

Cheryl wipes at her face, before finally locking eyes with Toni.

The other girl has tears streaming down her face.

"I'll kill him," Toni states, her voice rough with emotion.

Cheryl looks her in the eyes and knows.

It's a promise.

(Two sides of the same vicious coin, just trying to survive.)

"I know," Cheryl softly replies.

Toni then reaches to pull her in and tuck her back under her chin.

"I'm so, so sorry that happened to you. You deserved better too. I–" Toni cuts herself off, overcome with emotion.

Cheryl feels her taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

(Cheryl wonders if she should be so upset as well. But honestly? At this point? Cheryl almost feels numb to it all.)

It's a few minutes later, when Cheryl finally breaks the silence again.

"It's the reason why last night I– why we haven't–" she swallows. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Toni fiercely states, her arms tightening around Cheryl. "You are one of the strongest people I know, Cheryl."

"I don't want you to think that I don't want you," Cheryl softly replies.

"I don't think that."

"Confident are we?" Cheryl tries to joke. Toni huffs a laugh.

"It's just…" Cheryl continues. "As much as I want this. I think it'll take me some time."

"It's your body, Cheryl. You say _Stop_ and you say _Go_."

"It could be awhile before I say _Go_ ," she quietly confesses.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not anytime soon. Not as long as you'll have me."

"There's no one else I'd rather have."

"Sure about that?"

"I want you, Toni Topaz."

"And I want you, Cheryl Blossom."

* * *

"Where to today?" Toni asks, as they settle their bags on their bikes the following morning.

 _Universes and Galaxies_ , Cheryl thinks.

(Cheryl thinks over her itinerary. Thinks back to Toni's list. Confirms in her mind their next destination.)

 _And the happiest place on earth, too._

"Have you ever been to Disney World?"

Toni's head snaps up from readjusting her bag.

Cheryl swears Toni's eyes shine brighter than diamonds. Her smile ridiculously wide as she shakes her head no.

"Race you? First one to Cinderella's Castle wins," Cheryl smirks as she slides on her sunglasses and sits on her bike.

Fairytales.

Cheryl's tired of nightmares.

She puts on her helmet and revs her engine.


	3. 003

**AN:** Sorry for the delay! xx

* * *

They arrive in Orlando in the afternoon, exhausted after two days of so much riding. They decide to just stop by a Walgreens to buy some supplies before heading to a local motel to crash until the next day.

(Despite being sore and tired, Cheryl feels incredibly...relieved. As if a weight has been lifted from her shoulders after their major heart to heart the previous night. She feels much more secure in their relationship knowing that she's not holding them back. That they're going at a steady pace; that they're on the same page.

Happiness.

Cheryl could get used to this.)

(It also doesn't hurt that Toni has had the biggest smile on her face all day, unable to hide her excitement at their destination. Cheryl would tease her, if she wasn't afraid it would make the other girl try to hide it.)

"Okay so, bottles of water. Some snacks," Cheryl starts to list as they walk down the aisles of the pharmacy.

"Sunblock," Toni smirks, eyeing Cheryl's pale complexion.

Cheryl just rolls her eyes playfully, but dutifully grabs a bottle.

They walk over to the snack aisle and Toni barely hesitates in grabbing her favorites and depositing them in their shopping basket. Cheryl, however, takes her time perusing.

"I need to get something else, meet you at the register?" Toni asks as she gestures to another aisle.

Cheryl only hums in response as she continues to look over the different bags of chips.

Toni laughs, "You've never been much of a potato chip girl, have you?"

"I have my preferences," Cheryl merely states.

"What? Like caviar and oysters?" Toni cheekily asks.

"Shoo now, go away and get your thing, T.T.," Cheryl says gesturing her away with her hand.

Toni laughs again, shaking her head as she walks away.

They meet a few minutes later in line at the register. Toni peeks into their basket and nods seriously at seeing Cheryl's choices.

"Cheesy puffs, huh? Solid choice."

Cheryl huffs a laugh, shaking her head at the other girl's antics.

(Cheryl wonders if it's dumb to feel her heart grow in fondness at the other girl acting silly. Her impression of Toni those first few occasions that they spent time together was that the other girl was too cool for school – which she is, mind you. However, this new side of her that she's seeing on this trip? It might be one of Cheryl's favorites.)

(The little things.)

"Seriously?" Cheryl laughs when she notices the box in Toni's hand.

"What?" Toni asks with a smile. "Gotta look good for the Mouse."

Cheryl can't help but laugh as they step up to pay.

* * *

It's later in the evening, after they've stuffed their faces with the pizza they ordered in, when the box reappears.

(They'd had a brief playful argument about what kind of pizza to order. Toni insisted on a meat lovers, while Cheryl was firm in her choice of a classic veggie pizza.

They ended up ordering both.)

"Do you need help?" Cheryl asks, eyeing Toni as she heads over to the bathroom.

"Just when I go to rinse it," Toni says pulling out the supplies.

Cheryl stands from the bed and walks over to stand by the doorway, curious to watch her work.

(Cheryl's never thought about dyeing her hair. The Blossom Red too much a part of her identity for her to ever want to lose it.)

(And whether that mentality was born or bred, Cheryl's honestly made her peace with it.)

(Legacy.

.

.

.

It's complicated.)

"Have you ever thought about doing another color?" Cheryl asks as Toni starts to apply the dye.

"Why? You want me to switch it up?" Toni asks with a curious smile.

"Honestly? I almost feel as if that pink is as much a part of you as my red is to me."

"I haven't _always_ been pink though, you know," Toni smirks.

"What made you decide to dye it?" Cheryl asks curious to know more about these details in Toni.

(The little things.)

"Well it was last year, just before school started. And I guess I, uh, wanted a fresh start, you know? For the school year."

(Cheryl feels like there might be more to this 'fresh start' than simply starting a new grade, but she's honestly too tired to push, especially after last night. _Later_ , she tells herself. _We have time_.)

(Cheryl wonders when she'll finally stop delaying all her questions.

The answers are inevitable anyway.)

(Soon.)

"Why pink?" she opts to ask instead.

"Honestly? It was the only color left at the store," Toni snorts. "We don't really get much in the way of quality beauty supplies on the Southside and what we do always gets snatched up quick."

(Cheryl's...honestly never thought of that. The idea that something so common as hair products could be out of reach.)

(Privilege.)

(It never ends.)

"Anyway," Toni says as she continues to apply the dye. "I tried doing it on my own the first time and it was frankly a mess. Thankfully, school didn't start for another few days, so I was able to go over to Mamá's and ask her for help. She was busy, so she ended up telling Fangs to help me out," Toni pauses at that. "Things were only recently getting back to normal with us, so it was a little...awkward," Toni comments pensively, before continuing. "Well, up until we ended up making a mess in their bathroom as well and just cracked up laughing."

"You said Joaquin was the one that brought him back into the fold, right?" Cheryl asks, forever curious about all the little pieces of the puzzle of their shared world.

"Yeah. After Flare, Sweet Pea and I struggled to connect with him. We just...didn't know how to reach him. Joaquin was somehow able to and honestly? I'm forever thankful to him for that."

"So, where they an item?"

"Fangs and Joaquin?"

"Mhm," Cheryl hums in response.

"I think it was casual, up until Joaquin started seeing Kevin. It sort of fizzled out 'cause of that."

(Cheryl briefly thinks of the blue-eyed boy. Of the not so insignificant role he played in her life. Cheryl thinks about what it means to take a boy to his grave. About what it means to bring one back to life.)

(Their shared world.)

Cheryl just hums in response again as she continues to watch Toni work.

"So, if you weren't pink, what color would you be?"

"Purple's next on my to-do list," Toni smirks. "Maybe green."

"Um, _absolutely not_. My girlfriend is not going to be walking around looking like some 1971 oompa-loompa reject."

"Ouch," Toni says faking indignance as she laughs.

"Hashtag Sorry Not Sorry," Cheryl responds shrugging one shoulder.

Toni just shakes her head and pauses her work to stare at Cheryl. An undeniably fond look in her eyes.

"What?" Cheryl asks, slightly self-conscious.

"Nothing, it's just…"

"What?"

"I think that might be the first time I've heard you call me that. You know, to my face."

Cheryl's almost about to ask _call you what_ before it dawns on her and she blushes. Hard. Because, well, it's true. She's certainly referred to Toni as her girlfriend both in her mind and to other people, but the discussion of the label itself just never...materialized.

(Cheryl thinks back to waking up in a foreign bed of a foreign home in a foreign part of town. She thinks back to her rapidly beating heart that had only settled once she spotted a figure asleep on a bean bag chair stuffed into a small corner of the trailer's bedroom. Thinks back to how she laid back down to sleep in her borrowed oversized shirt and how sleep came easy, knowing she was safe. That it was all finally over. They came to rescue her.)

"Oh," Cheryl simply says, clearing her throat before continuing. "Well, it's accurate isn't it?"

"Duh," Toni responds rolling her eyes and moving now to cover her hair with a shower cap. "I just wonder if, uh, you feel like we skipped a step?"

"Do you?"

"Not really, but I mean. I'm not sure if you think I should have...I dunno, made a formal request?"

Cheryl can't help but snort at that.

"What?" Toni laughs.

"You're ridiculous," Cheryl just replies, unable to mask her amused smile.

Toni shakes her head with a laugh, before asking again. "Seriously though, does that bother you?"

"Surprisingly, not at all."

(Cheryl thinks back to waking up for a second time and seeing concerned brown eyes staring straight at her.

She thinks back to more borrowed clothes and more forced facades.

She thinks back to filling in her playbill bio and doubling down on her proclamation of Toni as her girlfriend. A grand _fuck you_ to her mother. She thinks of seeing Toni's own complementary bio. No words exchanged between them on the matter.

Cheryl's not bothered at all.)

(Well, except for one thing.)

"I did, however, just realize that I don't know what we count as our anniversary," Cheryl states with a pout.

"March 28th," Toni responds without hesitation.

(It was all finally over. They came to rescue her.)

"Acceptable," Cheryl responds, trying to control the swell of emotions she feels rising in her chest.

Toni gives her a soft smile, before clearing her throat, "In any case." At this, Toni steps forward, shower cap still on, and reaches for Cheryl's hand.

Cheryl eyes Toni's hand, still obviously bruised.

(Toni will always catch her.)

"Miss Cheryl Blossom, would you do me the honor of going steady with me?" she asks her eyes shining bright.

"Yes. I would," Cheryl says, unable to stop the smile taking over her entire face.

(Toni is kind and sweet and warm.)

* * *

Cheryl's not sure if she should be surprised when the following morning she wakes up to an empty bed. She sits up and stretches before walking over to the bathroom.

"Hey," Toni smiles, glancing at her through the bathroom mirror as Cheryl stands by the doorway. The girl is already dressed, only missing her shoes and her makeup. "Bathroom's all yours in a sec," Toni says as she finishes up the second bun on her hair.

"Have I ever told you how much I like that hairstyle on you?" Cheryl comments, her voice slightly raspy from sleep.

"Yeah?" Toni asks, a smile on her face as she turns toward Cheryl.

Cheryl merely nods as the other girl approaches her.

Toni leans forward to place a kiss on her lips, before Cheryl stretches her arm out to stop her.

"What?" Toni asks confused.

"Morning breath."

Toni just rolls her eyes before speaking, "Come here."

She pulls in Cheryl and the two kiss.

(Happiness.

Cheryl could get used to this.)

* * *

They arrive at Magic Kingdom early enough to be among the first dozen people let in.

(Cheryl holds Toni's hand as they wait in line. The other girl positively vibrating in excitement. Completely unable to stand still. Cheryl feels her heart skip a beat at the image in front of her.)

Walking down Main Street, U.S.A. Cheryl can't help but notice Toni struggling between taking it all in with her eyes and taking pictures on her camera.

Cheryl might be cynical at times, but even she can admit that these parks hold a sort of sway over her heart. An emotion Cheryl can only describe as approximating childlike wonder and enthusiasm. Innocence and sweetness.

Magic is in the air.

Even Cheryl believes.

(Fairytales.)

Before long though, Cinderella's Castle is in front of them in the distance and Toni looks completely awestruck.

"Wow," she whispers.

"It's magical, isn't it?" Cheryl asks.

"Yeah."

(Cheryl's been to Disney before. It had been during Spring Break of freshman year. She and Jason had been allowed a trip of their choosing and this was what they had settled on: a childhood dream made reality. Penelope and Clifford had hired a nanny to take them, neither particularly interested in playing doting parent at a children's theme park.

Cheryl doesn't remember feeling sad at that.

She remembers Jason's laughter, his smile, his infectious good mood.)

"Well, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Cheryl smirks, taking a hold of Toni's hand and leading them.

 _(I like watching you like it.)_

* * *

They head over to Tomorrowland first, Cheryl handing Toni their map and letting her choose the ride order. If she's honest, she's expecting either Space Mountain or the Speedway as their first ride of the day.

They are decidedly _not_.

Instead, Cheryl finds herself in line for the Toy Story ride.

(Cheryl feels her heart grow three sizes.)

* * *

After riding the two roller coasters in Fantasyland, Toni spots a description on the map that catches her eye.

"Meet Donald Duck, Goofy, Daisy Duck, and Pluto over at Pete's Silly Sideshow," she gasps. "Cheryl, you think they'll be there?" she asks, a childlike excitement in her eyes at the prospect.

"Let's go find out, my darling," Cheryl says as the two head over.

(Cheryl's well aware that these are people in costumes. It doesn't stop her from purchasing a small autograph book so that Toni can get their signatures.)

"Oh my god," Toni mutters, her eyes wide as she sees them all just up ahead. "Cheryl, it's them," she says, voice awed as she looks up at Cheryl.

(Happiness.)

"It is, _mon amour_. Here," she says, handing her the autograph book.

Toni stutters when she greets them, but manages to get their autographs.

(And as they pose for pictures, Cheryl reaches one firm conclusion: Toni's smile could power a whole damn nation.)

* * *

They decide to also stop by Ariel's Grotto, intent on meeting at least one princess during their day. Toni somehow finds enough chill in herself to apparently flirt with the fake princess, to Cheryl's amusement.

(And slight dismay.)

Toni opens with some line about redheads being her type, and the woman pretending to be the mermaid blushes.

Hard.

(Cheryl would be more upset, if it wasn't the most ridiculous thing she's seen all day.)

(And well, if she holds onto Toni's hand tighter as they exit, can you blame her?)

* * *

"Cute," Cheryl comments as they're leaving.

"Don't be jealous babe," Toni smirks, pulling her to stand in front of her. "I've really only got eyes for _one_ redhead."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Toni says, leaning in to place a sweet kiss on her lips. "But can you really blame me? Imagine being royalty. _Atlantica_ Royalty."

Cheryl just merely rolls her eyes and pulls her away.

* * *

Their last ride on this portion of the park is apparently It's a Small World.

Cheryl grimaces once she notices.

"It's a classic, Cheryl. I have to experience it," Toni says as Cheryl not-so-subtly tries to steer her away from the ride.

"It's a classic headache, is what it is," Cheryl says. "But fine my sweet, anything for you."

Toni bops her head along to the song the entire time.

(And if Cheryl does the same, she's only humoring _her_ , okay?)

* * *

They're in line at the Haunted Mansion a little while later when they notice the family in front of them struggling. Each parent has a child in their arms, while their oldest, who must be about five years old, tries to get their attention.

"Mommy, I'm scared," the little girl says.

"Honey, it's going to be okay," the mother responds shifting the fussy baby in her arms around.

"Yeah, Sweetie. It's going to be fun!" the father says, trying to relieve the child of her worries. He too readjusts the energetic baby in his arms.

The little girl still seems unsure, her bottom lip forming a pout, while tears form in her eyes.

"Hey," Cheryl hears from her side as she turns her head to see Toni bend down to speak to the little girl.

"I'm Toni. What's your name?"

"Rebecca, but everyone calls me Becky. Toni's a boys name," the girl says, her brows furrowed.

"Honey," the mother tries to interject, before Toni waves her worry away.

"It's a nickname. Like Becky. My real name is Antoinette."

The little girl scrunches up her face in distaste, "Toni's way cooler."

"Right?" Toni chuckles. "Anyway, this is my first time here. And I heard you were scared. Can I tell you a secret?"

The little girl nods, eager to hear it.

"I'm scared too."

"Really?" the girl asks, completely shocked at what she probably deems to be a grown-up admitting to being afraid.

"Uh-huh. But, I've got something super special to keep me safe. Do you want to know what it is?"

The girl nods again.

"Here," Toni says pulling off one of her matching string bracelets. "These bracelets are supposed to protect us from all the scary monsters and ghosts."

Toni reaches over and puts it on the little girl, adjusting it for her smaller wrist.

"But, they only work if we're brave. If you're brave, the bracelet will protect you. Okay?"

The little girl scrunches up her face in concentration, before nodding enthusiastically.

(Cheryl watches the exchange with nothing but adoration in her eyes. She thinks of what it means to be a family, of what it means to care, to protect, to love.

She thinks of what it means to be for someone what you wish someone had been for you.

She thinks of Toni, who knows what it means to grow up too fast, helping a child stay young and innocent just a little while longer.)

(Cheryl feels her heart swell with pride and affection.)

* * *

After they exit the ride, they see the little girl waiting for Toni just up ahead.

"Did it work?" Toni asks with a smile as she approaches the girl and kneels in front of her.

"Yeah! Mommy says that I need to give it back now."

"Keep it. It's a gift, okay?" Toni says with a soft smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but take good care of it, okay?"

The little girl's eyes go wide, before she looks up at her mother for reassurance. The woman merely nods, a soft smile on her face. The little girl then reaches forward and without hesitation hugs Toni. Toni softly hugs her back.

"Thanks, Toni," the little girl mumbles before pulling back.

"Thank you," the girl's mother also repeats.

"It's nothing," Toni says standing. "Uh, this might be an odd request but, could I take a picture of you guys?"

(And as the family poses for Toni, the little girl grinning from ear to ear, Cheryl thinks – for the first time – not about the past, but about the future. She knows it's too soon. _Way_ too soon. But the image that briefly pops into her head, one of her and Toni having a family someday? Cheryl can't even begin to describe what it does to her.)

* * *

They're sitting by Cinderella's Castle, finally eating, when Cheryl's phone pings, signaling a text message. She reaches for it and unlocks her phone to look.

"Well, well, well," she playfully says.

"What?" Toni asks, as she chews on her hamburger.

"Josie just texted me. Apparently, she's in the mood for a summer dalliance and you'll never guess who her candidate to fulfill such a role is."

"Who?"

"Sweet Pea."

"Seriously?" Toni laughs.

"Seems so. She's asking me, well _us_ , to vouch for his...suitability."

"He'll be game, for sure. And he'll treat her right," Toni confirms.

Cheryl hums in response as she goes about replying.

"Fair warning though, Sweets is a relationship guy."

"Seriously?" Cheryl asks, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," Toni confirms with a smile. "Growing up, his parents were like his everything, you know? They had, I think, a genuinely good and happy marriage. That kind of stability is, uh, rare on the Southside," Toni continues.

"What happened?" Cheryl asks, already feeling her heart break.

(Cheryl begins to wonder if any of Toni's stories about growing up on the Southside have a happy ending.)

(Fairytales and Nightmares.)

(Cheryl hopes dearly that theirs is the exception.)

"People used to say that the three of them looked like brothers; Sweet Pea, Beanstalk, and their Dad. And honestly? At night, from behind, I can see how you could mistake one for the other," Toni says. "Which is what happened," she exhales loudly. "Some Ghoulies were looking for Beanstalk, mistook their Dad for him and they uh…" Toni trails off.

A beat passes.

Cheryl reaches over to place her hand on Toni's knee. She gives her a sad smile.

"They all took it really hard, but no one harder than their Mom. It was like she couldn't stand to look at either of them, because all she saw was her husband, you know?" Toni continues, before taking another bite of her hamburger. "She's a nurse, over in Greendale. She's supposed to come back to Riverdale during the weekends, but she never does."

"Is that…" Cheryl begins to ask. "Is that why he stole the money? To care for Sweet Pea?"

Toni only nods, before she clears her throat.

(Their shared world.)

(Privilege.)

"Anyway, I think what his parents had is what Sweet Pea's always wanted. A proper family sort of thing."

"Makes sense," Cheryl comments.

(Cheryl thinks again of dichotomies and multitudes. Of how the Serpents are both exactly what you expect them to be and then nothing like it at all.)

"Which is all to say," Toni says chuckling a bit so as to defuse the tension. "Have her make it very clear that it's a summer only thing, okay?"

"Will do," Cheryl says, as she goes about composing her text.

The two then continue to eat in silence, watching all the tourists walking around soaking it all in, before Toni speaks up again.

"Can I...ask you a question?" she says as she finishes her meal.

"But of course," Cheryl replies.

"How, uh, how are things between you and Josie? Like, are you guys cool now?"

From the way the question is worded, Cheryl has no doubt that Toni is asking about their friendship. Not about romantic entanglements. And it's sweet, Cheryl thinks, that Toni is concerned about Cheryl salvaging a past relationship. That there's not a hint of jealousy in the query.

(Cheryl thinks back to those days of...instability. She thinks back to seeing Josie as a lifeline, as the one thing keeping her afloat. She thinks back to her fear of losing her, of drowning in her demons all alone.

She thinks back to the musical, to apologies made manifest in music.)

"I...don't think things will ever go back to how they used to be. However, I feel as though we've found some steady ground in which I hope the foundation for a new friendship can be built."

"I'm glad," Toni says with a soft smile.

A beat passes.

"One more question," Toni says, a mischievous smirk on her face now.

Cheryl merely raises an eyebrow.

"Who's your pig guy?"

"Excuse me?"

"The pig's heart? The pig's blood? You never told me who your butcher is," Toni continues, speaking for all the world as if she's asking Cheryl where she bought something so mundane as her boots.

Cheryl can't help but laugh.

"I'll give you his number," she says.

(Two sides of the same vicious coin.)

Before they can continue their conversation though, a small commotion catches their attention. It's then that Cheryl spots Mickey and Minnie Mouse walking by, their full retinue of security escorting them.

"Oh my god," Toni says, quickly reaching to snap pictures with her camera. "Cheryl, it's Mickey and Minnie!"

"I see them, T.T.," Cheryl laughs.

The two characters are waving at the different guests, and Cheryl and Toni dutifully wave back when it's their turn. It's then that Minnie Mouse seems to properly see them and she gestures to her own two ears and then points at Toni. She follows it up with a thumbs up.

"I think she likes your hair," Cheryl says with a laugh as she glances over at Toni.

The other girl is speechless.

The group continues on their way and once they're far enough away Toni seems to regain the ability to speak.

"She liked my hair," she says, not even trying to play it cool. "Minnie Mouse liked my hair."

"She did, T.T. She did."

Cheryl pulls her in and kisses her on the cheek.

(Happiness.)

* * *

They've managed to snag a pretty sweet spot at the end of the day in order to watch the fireworks light up the night sky. As the two sit, waiting for the show of lights to start, Toni looks through the pages of her little autograph book.

"Tomorrow we'll hit the Universal parks. Those have stronger rides," Cheryl comments.

Toni only hums in response, her fingers delicately tracing the signatures in front of her.

(Toni is kind and sweet and warm.)

It's a few minutes later, when the fireworks start and the two watch the show. Toni intermittently taking pictures.

As the show comes to a close, Toni turns to look at Cheryl.

They lock eyes and Toni doesn't hesitate in leaning forward to place a deep kiss on Cheryl's lips.

It leaves Cheryl breathless.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"The pleasure was all mine," Cheryl replies.

(Cheryl could get used to this.)

* * *

They leave with about a dozen souvenirs.

* * *

"Ready?" Toni asks, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Cheryl eyes the rollercoaster before her. The Universal Rip Ride Rockit. It's the following day and, unlike yesterday's soft and sweet mood, Cheryl can tell Toni is in an adventurous mood today.

(She's not the only one who enjoys a little chaos.)

"Let's," Cheryl replies with a smirk.

* * *

"Okay, that was a lot of fun," Toni laughs as they exit the Revenge of the Mummy ride.

"Which part? The part where we got stuck just before the first drop for about five minutes?"

"Yes, exactly that. You screamed so loud," Toni continues to laugh.

Cheryl merely huffs.

"I was surprised is all," Cheryl rebuffs as she tries to get her hair in order. The day is hot and she's regretting not having it up.

"Sure, babe," Toni teases.

A beat passes.

"Let me," Toni says, leading them over to a bench and reaching for the hair tie in Cheryl's hand.

Cheryl takes a seat, her back to Toni.

"Ponytail or fishtail braid?"

"Fishtail."

(And if Cheryl is touched by such a small gesture, well.)

(Toni is kind and sweet and warm.)

* * *

"So your favorite house is obviously Slytherin," Cheryl comments as they're in line to take the Harry Potter train over to Islands of Adventure.

"Yeah. Although, I'll admit, I'm pretty fond of Hufflepuff too."

(Cheryl thinks of the quote.

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil. _

It fits Toni, just as well.)

"I can see that," Cheryl softly smiles, before she continues. "I am most definitely a Slytherin, with or without the Serpent association."

( _Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends._

Cheryl has no doubts.)

"Definitely," Toni laughs. "You ever read the books?"

"But of course, T.T. What do you take me for? A heathen?"

Toni laughs again.

"Did you?" Cheryl asks, curious to know the answer.

"Yeah, back in middle school."

"It's a shame, I sort of wish I still had mine," Cheryl comments as they continue to move in line.

"What happened to them?"

"Well, there was a charity drive. Not that Mumsy or Daddy ever really cared for them, but they always ponied up something in order to seem….magnanimous. That year it was a children's charity and they asked for anything, from toys to clothes to even books. And well, as you can imagine, my mother left Jason's room untouched, while she sent the help to scour mine for things she deemed...disposable. So, they rounded up all seven of my books and donated them at the drive. I remember being upset at not just that, but also at losing my favorite bookmark."

(Cheryl remembers walking into her room that afternoon after school and seeing the books missing from her shelf. She remembers rushing to tell her mother that they had been robbed. She remembers how her mother merely dismissed her with a roll of her eyes, telling her it was time to grow up from such childish fantasies. Cheryl remembers trying to quiet her cries in bed that night.)

"It's dumb, I know," she states, somewhat self-deprecatingly.

"I don't think it is. Books are important. They're an escape. They fill up our difficult lives with so many worlds and adventures. With Heroes...I don't know where I'd be or _who_ I'd be if I hadn't read a lot of books growing up. So yeah, I don't think it's dumb," she says, reaching over to squeeze Cheryl's hand.

( _Universes and Galaxies_ , Cheryl thinks with a smile.)

(Toni is kind and sweet and warm.)

"Thank you," she says, trying to keep her composure.

Toni merely nods, before speaking again. "What was the bookmark? If you don't mind me asking."

"A race-car. JJ had gifted it to me."

Toni freezes.

"A red race-car? With _Sweet Speed_ written on the back?" Toni asks.

"I...Have you suddenly acquired legilimency, T.T.?" Cheryl asks, completely taken aback by Toni's accurate guess.

"No, I… I have that bookmark."

"What do you mean _you have that bookmark_?"

"My Harry Potter books, Cheryl. I picked them up at a charity drive at school. I remember, whenever donations came in, you had to run in fast. All the good stuff got taken early. So, I remember that that afternoon I rushed directly to the boxes with all of the books. I saw them there and grabbed all seven. Some kids started to complain, but I just got out of there quick. When I got back to Sunnyside I...I saw one of them had this really cool race-car bookmark inside of it," Toni pauses, as if reliving the moment.

A beat passes.

"Cher, those books they, uh, they kept me company in my uncle's trailer...when all he would do was yell."

(Universes and Galaxies.)

Cheryl swallows.

"You have my books?" she softly asks.

"I guess so. Quite the coincidence, huh?" Toni whispers.

(Their shared world.)

(Fated to be. Written in the stars.)

* * *

They're finishing up their lunch break, when Cheryl pulls out the sunblock bottle and pours a little on her hands, reapplying it on her arms.

Without prompting, Toni picks up the bottle and squirts a little on her own hand.

She reaches over and gently grasps Cheryl's chin.

"Close your eyes," she says. She then starts to gently apply it all over her face.

Cheryl opens her eyes when she feels her pull back. She watches as Toni picks up the bottle again, pours some more on her hand, and then gets up from her seat. She then kneels in front of Cheryl, spreading the sunblock all over her legs.

"Thanks," Cheryl says, her heart beating fast.

(For all the right reasons.)

"No prob. Ready?"

"Ready."

(Toni is kind and sweet and warm.)

* * *

"This was actually JJ's favorite ride in this park."

"Really?" Toni asks, as they wait in line.

"Yes. Spider-man was his favorite superhero."

"Good taste," Toni nods in appreciation.

They shuffle forward in line quietly for the next few minutes, before Toni speaks again.

"You know, you can...talk to me about him. If you want, of course. There's no pressure, I just mean, if you want to talk about him you can," Toni stumbles.

(Cheryl thinks of her dashing brother. His daring nature. Of his soft voice and even softer heart.)

"He was my soulmate," she softly says. "Always took care of me. Protected me. He was the best brother I could have asked for."

Toni nods, a soft smile on her face.

"And he was funny, too. I think a lot of people don't realize that. Jason had a wicked sense of humor," Cheryl chuckles.

"I bet. If he was anything like you, he was one hell of a guy."

"I used to think he was the better version of me," Cheryl quietly confesses.

"No such thing," Toni rebuffs.

Cheryl smiles at her, "I so wish you could have met him."

"Me too," Toni says.

(Cheryl thinks back to all the moments where Jason made her feel seen, made her feel cared for, made her feel safe.

Cheryl thinks back to how he held her as she cried after what happened with Heather.

Never once uttering a word of judgement.

Cheryl desperately wishes he and Toni could have met.)

They take a few more steps in silence before Toni speaks up.

"Do you...believe in the idea of multiple soulmates?" Toni gently asks.

"Yes," Cheryl responds, without hesitation. "Do you?"

(Fated to be. Written in the stars.)

"Yes," Toni confirms. Cheryl reaches forward and kisses Toni.

"Next in line please!"

* * *

They're staring up at the Hulk rollercoaster a little while later.

Toni whistles in appreciation.

"Ready?" Cheryl teasingly asks.

"Please. Auditioning for the Vixens was scarier than this."

Cheryl laughs as the two head over to the line.

"Would it be wrong of me to assume you merely auditioned in order to spend more time with me?" Cheryl cheekily asks.

Toni laughs, "You got me there. Yeah, _unlike_ the school play, cheerleading was definitely _not_ something I was into."

"Couldn't resist me, huh?" she continues.

"Something like that," Toni flirts, pulling her in by her hips.

The two exchange a few quick kisses, before continuing to move in line.

"Honestly, though?" Toni begins a few moments later. "It, uh, ended up being a lot more fun than I thought. Never particularly thought of myself as one of those stereotypically popular girls, but both the status and the actual physicality of it all are fun. It's as close to taking up a sport as I'm willing to get, if I'm honest," she jokes.

"What? No softball?" Cheryl smirks.

"Har-har. You get a girlfriend and suddenly you got jokes?" Toni teases.

Cheryl giggles.

"So, what you're saying is, you weren't popular at Southside High," Cheryl continues to tease.

"Oh I definitely was, baby. Just…for all the wrong reasons."

"I bet," Cheryl says with a smirk.

Toni smirks back.

(Two sides of the same vicious coin.)

* * *

They spend the next few days hitting up a couple of more parks, before they decide to move on.

Just before leaving though, they stop by a post office. The two work together to fit into the box all the souvenirs they've accumulated so far.

"They're gonna be happier than kids on Christmas morning," Toni snorts.

Cheryl smiles.

(She thinks back to her promise to do right by the Serpents.

.

.

.

Baby steps.)

* * *

"Where to now?" Toni asks as they sit on their bikes.

"You know...I've always wanted to see Miami."

"Race you," Toni smirks, as she revs her engine.

"Are you prepared to lose again?" Cheryl answers.

"I've been going easy on you, baby," Toni teases.

Cheryl leans over, managing even through their helmets, to find Toni's lips.

" _Baby_ , I'm the one who's going easy on you."


	4. 004

**AN:** It's been a minute. Hope you're all still here with me xx

* * *

South Beach does nothing if not live up to its reputation and well – that's a fact Cheryl can appreciate.

(Cheryl knows a thing or two about reputations.)

On their first night there, the two decide to hit the clubs. _In style_.

Drinking and dancing and having a grand ol' time. It's honestly a thrill.

(Cheryl mentally catalogues this as a do-over from their ill-fated night in D.C.)

(For all the right reasons.)

When they get back to their room later that evening, Cheryl can't quite keep her hands off of Toni. She's desperately pulling at Toni's shirt before the two have even made it inside. Toni struggles to get the door open with Cheryl essentially pinning her to it.

(Cheryl craves.)

Eventually, the tell-tale beeping of the room key unlocking their door reaches their ears.

They crash through it.

The two breathlessly laugh as they barely avoid falling to the floor. Cheryl takes advantage of the moment and finally pulls Toni's shirt off, the other girl lifting her arms up without hesitation.

(Toni had styled her hair in waves with smaller braids in it. Cheryl would feel bad about messing it all up, if it didn't make Toni look so absolutely delicious.)

(And as Cheryl eyes her smudged red lipstick all over the other girl's lips and neck the only thought that breaks through the haze of lust is _mine_ , _mine_ , _mine_.)

(It's possessive as fuck, but.

Cheryl wants to be a better person, she never said anything about being a saint.)

Cheryl reaches forward for a bruising kiss, biting at Toni's bottom lip. The other girl groans loudly.

Before she realizes though, Cheryl's control of the situation has shifted over to Toni's hands, as the other girl masterfully maneuvers them over to the bed, turning her around and then walking Cheryl backwards until her knees hit the bed – all without breaking their kiss.

The two then topple over.

Cheryl can only groan at the delicious feeling of Toni's weight on top of her. Toni doesn't hesitate in reattaching their lips, as she urges Cheryl with a squeeze of her hips to shuffle just a bit further up on the bed.

Cheryl dutifully obliges.

They continue to kiss, while Cheryl's hands roam all over Toni's back. Liquid courage seems to power Cheryl though, as she reaches over to play with the clasp on Toni's bra.

The other girl shivers, before pulling back just enough from their heated kiss in order to nod, her nose brushing against Cheryl's, her breathing heavy.

Cheryl follows through.

She unclasps it.

Toni goes back to kissing her as she pulls at her own bra straps, ridding herself of the garment.

Cheryl wastes no time in moving her hands over to her breasts. Cheryl squeezes. Hard.

( _Mine_ , _mine_ , _mine_.)

"Fuck," Toni murmurs as she continues to kiss Cheryl, a messy kiss with more tongue than usual, while Cheryl continues to tease, pulling and pinching at her nipples.

Toni then moves to readjust herself, clearly looking for relief, causing Cheryl's dress to ride up on her waist and ending up with one jean-clad thigh right between Cheryl's legs, inadvertently pressing up into her core. Cheryl pulls her mouth away from the kiss to moan. Loudly.

The reaction seems to break through the haze of lust that has enveloped them and Toni tries her best to steady herself, clearly stopping herself from straight up grinding into Cheryl again. She gently presses her forehead against Cheryl's as the two pant.

(This is the furthest they have ever gotten. Cheryl feels like she's on fire. The heat between their bodies, the pulsing between her legs.

.

.

.

She wants it.)

"Don't stop," she whispers.

Toni pulls her head back further to look into her eyes.

(It's not _Go_ and it's not _Stop_. It's… what she needs it to be right now.)

Toni then rocks into her.

(Toni is no stranger to fire.)

"Fuck," Cheryl groans in pleasure, as Toni then moves over to suck and bite at her neck.

Cheryl's hips can't help but follow along to Toni's rhythm, Toni grinding herself on Cheryl's thigh, searching for her own relief. Their grinding continues, their room a symphony of groans and moans.

It's a few minutes later when Toni's pace quickens, her thigh pressing into Cheryl just right, and suddenly the two find their release.

It takes them a minute to catch their breaths, before Toni goes to roll off of Cheryl.

"Don't," Cheryl shakily whispers, and she feels herself blush at the neediness in her tone.

Toni stops and instead just lifts her head from its place between Cheryl's neck and shoulder and offers her a tentative smile.

"Was that okay?" she murmurs. Cheryl doesn't hesitate to pull her down for a tender kiss.

(Toni is kind and sweet and warm.)

"More than, T.T.," she quietly replies as they pull apart.

"Good," Toni comments as she lays back down.

(Cheryl would be embarrassed at coming fully dressed, dry-humping on a bed like some over-eager freshman who is trying to beat the clock before their parents get home if not for–)

"That was hot," Toni then comments with a laugh and Cheryl would berate her if it wasn't exactly what she needed to hear.

Cheryl can't help but huff a laugh in return.

"It was," she comments. "I'm fairly certain my underwear is ruined."

"Wouldn't be the first time you ruined a pair of mine," Toni replies, her face buried in the crook of Cheryl's neck again, dropping soft kisses as Cheryl gently moves her hands over Toni's bare back, scratching softly as the other girl hums in content.

"Oh?"

"What? Like you haven't gotten off to the thought of me?" Toni teases with a nip of her neck.

"I swear Topaz, if you've left a mark–" Cheryl begins to complain, before Toni moves to suck again at her neck. Hard.

"You'll what, huh?" she demands as she pulls back, Cheryl unable to stop the groan that escapes her lips.

(She can't see Toni's face, but Cheryl can definitely picture the shit-eating grin on it.)

"Whatever," Cheryl huffs.

"You didn't answer my question," Toni continues, as Cheryl resumes her scratching.

"Are you seriously asking me about how I masturbate?"

"I'm just wondering how many times I've been the star of your fantasies."

"Toni," Cheryl whines.

"What? Don't be embarrassed, babe. Why do you think my showers are so long? I've been feeling and acting like some horny teenage boy this entire trip."

"Toni!" Cheryl can't help but laugh.

Toni then pulls away and readjusts herself to properly straddle Cheryl's hips. Her dress is still up by her waist, leaving her underwear exposed. Cheryl can't quite find it in herself to care as she gets her first proper look at Toni's chest.

"Like what you see?" Toni teases.

( _Mine_ , _mine_ , _mine_.)

"Very much so," Cheryl replies, clearing her throat.

Toni reaches over to take Cheryl's hands and places them over her breasts again. Cheryl then softly rubs at her nipples.

"You're going to be the death of me, Bombshell," Toni sighs, her hips involuntarily jumping.

"Yeah?" Cheryl asks as she feels her pulse quicken again.

(For all the right reasons.)

* * *

Cheryl's not particularly surprised when the following morning she finds herself face to face with the bruises on her neck.

(She'd be more annoyed if last night hadn't been exactly what she had wanted. A step forward, even if not all the way there.)

(Soon.)

"Damn," Toni whispers as she comes up behind Cheryl, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind as the two face the bathroom mirror. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Cheryl tells her as she turns in her arms and cups Toni's face. She kisses her softly.

(Happiness.)

* * *

"Let me?" Toni speaks up a little while later, as Cheryl finds herself attempting to cover up the hickeys.

Cheryl relinquishes her makeup supplies, taking a seat on the bed, allowing Toni the space to work – figuring it'll be quicker than her struggling with the mirror. Toni wastes no time in getting to work and before long Cheryl is sure her neck must be fully covered. Except.

Toni doesn't stop there.

The other girl continues, taking over doing Cheryl's actual makeup as well.

(Other than professionals hired by her mother for photo-ops and herself, no one else has ever really done Cheryl's makeup. She's never really had female friends close enough to want to partake in the typical teenage girl activity. Not since Heather. Not even Heather really. She's only ever really had minions.

It's then that Cheryl comes to a startling realization.

Toni...is her best friend.

She doesn't know why that particular revelation hits her quite so hard, but it does. She's...dating her best friend. It fills Cheryl up in a way she can't really explain.)

"You good?" Toni murmurs, probably having noticed Cheryl deep in thought.

"Mhm," she replies, so as not to cause Toni to smudge her lipstick.

"Okay, well there," Toni says, capping the tube. "Done. Hope it meets Cheryl Blossom's rigorous standards," she says with a playful smile. Cheryl stands and heads over to take a look in the mirror.

(If she's honest, she's never really paid much attention to when Toni does her own makeup, but rather, she just appreciates the finished look. _And what a look it is_. However, it seems the reverse is not true as Toni has flawlessly recreated Cheryl's casual day-look.)

(And covered up the love bites without problem.)

"It's perfect, T.T," Cheryl says impressed. It's then that she locks eyes with Toni through the mirror, as the other girl stands by the doorway, and notices a particular look in Toni's eyes.

"What?" Cheryl asks.

"Nothing," she shrugs. "You're just...so beautiful, Cheryl."

Cheryl feels the heat rush to her face.

(Toni is kind and sweet and warm.)

"So are you," she replies.

* * *

Their first stop in the city that day is an old-timey camera store in Little Havana, where Toni intends to buy more film for her camera.

"I told you you'd run out," Cheryl playfully teases.

"And I told you we could just stop and buy some more," Toni replies with a smile. "And I mean, can you blame me? We're going to get a kickass scrapbook out of this."

"Scrapbook?" Cheryl asks.

"Yeah, it's like a photo album, but with decorations and souvenirs and shit. You've never made one?"

"I know what they are, T.T.," Cheryl says playfully rolling her eyes. "But no, can't say that I have."

"You're going to love it, I promise," Toni replies excitedly. "My grandmother used to make a lot of them and there was just something about going through the pages and seeing all that history, all those memories. It's amazing. I can't wait to do ours."

(Cheryl feels her heart skip a beat at _ours_. But also.)

(Cheryl holds her breath at the unprompted revelation. Her questions come back into her mind, full-force.

 _What happened to your parents?  
Do you resent your Grandfather's choice?  
Your uncle's an ass.  
You were just a child.  
How do you even feel about it all?_

Cheryl feels it's time.

Except.)

The store bell chimes as they walk in.

(Cheryl bites her tongue.)

(Soon.)

"Buenos días. ¿En qué le podemos ayudar?" the shop owner asks.

"Buenas. ¿Venden éstos?" Toni responds, showing him the kind of film she needs.

The man nods and heads to the back of the store to find the kind of film Toni has requested.

Cheryl raises an eyebrow at the ease of that interaction.

"Mamá speaks Spanish a lot. You pick up a thing or two," she shrugs, playing it cool.

Cheryl smiles.

(The little things.)

* * *

They're at the Art District a little while later, checking out the murals at Wynwood Walls, and Cheryl can't quite keep her eyes off of Toni; watching her in her element, as she takes pictures of all the murals that catch her eye. She even directs Cheryl to pose with a few, in what Cheryl has no doubt will be great pictures.

"What?" Toni asks a little while later, as she notices Cheryl staring at her, even through her sunglasses.

"Nothing. You just...look so at home with a camera in your hands," Cheryl comments fondly.

(And if she's hoping the topic sparks in Toni another moment of openness, well.)

Toni smiles, before gesturing for Cheryl's phone.

"Let's, uh, take a selfie."

Cheryl more than happily complies, going so far as to asking a few people to take full pictures of them by some of the murals.

As they sit by a bench a little while later, Cheryl and Toni updating their stories and uploading their pictures, Toni begins to talk.

Unprompted.

(Cheryl holds her breath.)

"I, uh, got my first polaroid camera when I was like 5," she starts, as she sets down her phone and picks up her camera again. "It was a gift from my grandmother. Antoinette. She's who I'm named after," Toni smiles. "She was the photographer in the family. She loved to go camping with my grandfather and take pictures of the wilderness. She just absolutely loved nature," Toni pauses and softly smiles to herself. Clearly lost in memories as she fiddles with her camera.

(Cheryl waits patiently.)

"And well, she, uh, used to document all of our family stuff, too. She used to say that she was doing what our ancestors could not. Preserving our history. It meant a lot to her, to have the freedom to enjoy life, the way those before us couldn't really."

(Cheryl thinks back to her own ancestors. Feels shame rise up in her.)

(Privilege.)

(Cheryl hopes she's getting better at this.)

"Anyway," Toni continues. "She passed away when I was six. Cancer. I, uh, still sneak a peek at her old scrapbooks from time to time."

"You had said," Cheryl starts, the first time Toni had mentioned this just before their trip coming to mind. "That after she passed is when your Grandfather sort of...isolated himself?"

"Yeah. I mean, he was always a very private man, some might even say a recluse, but after that is when he really, truly, pulled away," Toni nods. She pauses, deep in thought.

(Cheryl waits patiently.)

"Since then, every year on her birthday, he, uh, goes to their favorite camping spot. Says a few prayers for her, both Uktena and some traditional Christian prayers she used to say. She was, without a doubt, the love of his life."

"Do you..." Cheryl pauses, trying to find a tactful way around her question.

(It's time.)

Toni turns her head to look at Cheryl directly now.

"Do I what?" she softly asks.

"Resent...him?" Cheryl cringes even as the question comes out.

(Cheryl wants answers, but not at the cost of Toni's comfort.)

"For pushing me away?" Toni asks, seemingly not offended at all by Cheryl's word choice.

Cheryl merely nods.

"No, not really. Do I wish things were different? Every day," she sighs loudly. "But...I get it. I think that maybe things would be a lot different if my Dad hadn't died, but losing both his wife and his eldest son back to back? It couldn't have been easy. I don't begrudge him his grief."

Cheryl nods again.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's life," Toni shrugs.

"What about…" Cheryl starts again.

Toni nods for her to continue.

"Your uncle?"

Toni scoffs, "An ass, through and through. You know, he was also named after my grandmother. Anthony. Three guesses as to what everyone calls him, but you'll only need one," Toni says rolling her eyes.

(Cheryl really does only need one.)

"Tony?"

"Yup. Imagine having to share a name with the man who…" Toni trails off, shaking her head in anger.

"Who what, Toni?" Cheryl asks carefully, but somehow knowing, in her Blossom blood, what Toni means.

(Cheryl thinks back to her Uncle Claudius. Of his story about The Blossom Curse.

 _One twin meets a violent end at the hands of the other._

Cheryl thinks about parallels.)

(Fairytales and Nightmares.)

A beat passes.

Toni hesitates.

(Cheryl understands.)

Toni shakes her head again, "He was always so jealous of my Dad. I honestly think he expected everyone to fawn over him after he died, but he just got cast aside. With good reason, mind you," Toni pauses. "He, um. I mean, there's no concrete proof, but," Toni hesitates again, swallowing hard in discomfort.

Cheryl reaches forward and places a hand on Toni's knee. She squeezes it gently.

"It's okay," she says.

(Cheryl understands.)

Toni gives her a relieved smile in return. Clearly thankful that Cheryl's not pushing.

"Anyway, after, when my Grandfather left me to stay with him, it's like all the jealousy and resentment he had for my Dad got transferred to me. Add to that that we share a name, plus the fact that unlike most Serpents he was out there spewing all this homophobic garbage and well..." Toni trails off. "A recipe for disaster."

"Which is why he would lock you out," Cheryl says, less a question and more of a statement.

'Yup. Whatever, he's trash. Thankfully, plenty of people didn't mind opening their door to me. Not everyone is as close minded or full of hate as he is. At least, not with one of their own."

(Cheryl thinks of the Serpents.

Of Joaquin.  
Of Fangs.  
Of Toni.

She thinks of what it means to be a family, of what it means to care, to protect, to love.

She thinks once more of dichotomies and multitudes. Of how the Serpents are both exactly what you expect them to be and then nothing like it at all.)

"I was just a kid…" Toni says almost to herself. "And life dealt me a hell of a shitty hand," she chuckles humorlessly. "But...I came out stronger for it," Toni nods confidently.

(And if Cheryl hears the slight waver, the slight attempt to convince herself just as much as she's trying to convince Cheryl, well.

Cheryl knows a thing or two about reputations.) **  
**  
(Two sides of the same coin. Just trying to survive.)

Cheryl doesn't hesitate to reach over and cup her face, kissing her softly.

"You are one of the strongest people I know, Toni," Cheryl says, echoing the sentiment Toni directed at her not too long ago.

They stay with their foreheads pressed together for another beat, before Cheryl pulls away.

(Cheryl realizes in that moment that most of her questions have been answered to some degree. Maybe not with the level of detail her curious mind wants, but… It's enough.

For now.)

(She's no longer delaying the inevitable. Now? Now she's just...lying in wait.)

(We have time.)

A beat passes.

"Perhaps, I could help you with the scrapbook? I could add some personalized artwork, allusive to our trip of course, to it?" Cheryl quietly asks.

"A Cheryl Blossom original? You'd do that for me?" Toni asks, her eyes shining.

(Ever-observant Toni has seemingly picked up on the fact that Cheryl mostly does reproductions. Replicas of other works that allow her to express herself artistically, without the vulnerability of an original piece.

It's one of her ways of remembering Jason, without so much of the grief that comes attached to it.

It warms Cheryl's heart to see how much attention Toni pays to her. And well, she knows that the concept of it all is something that Toni must understand, thinking again to the way the girl keeps most of her serious photography to herself.

Cheryl considers her question though, and realizes rather quickly that the offer which has so easily come out of her mouth, is in fact the first time in a while she's wanted to do original work.

And even more than that? The first time she's ever wanted to share that work with anyone – other than Jason.)

(Cheryl's heart skips a beat.)

"I...don't think there's anything I wouldn't do for you," she quietly confesses. And she knows it's a lot and it's _way_ too soon but–

"Same," Toni softly responds.

They kiss.

Again.

* * *

It's later that evening as they begin getting ready for bed, when Cheryl notices the faraway look in Toni's eyes.

(Cheryl waits patiently.)

As they take their spots on their respective sides of the bed, Toni begins to speak.

"He was stabbed," Toni says quietly, as she faces their ceiling. Cheryl lays on her side, quietly facing her.

(Cheryl doesn't have to ask who.)

"They were all out one night – him, my uncle, Mustang – and they got jumped by some Ghoulies. One of them pulled a knife and stabbed him. Guess he was trying to make a name for himself by taking out Thomas Topaz Jr….The Serpent King."

( _T.J._ , Cheryl remembers.)

"My Dad," Toni confirms unnecessarily, her voice slightly cracking. "I guess growing up you could say I was a bit of Daddy's girl," she chuckles. "He was my favorite person. I always wanted to be just like him, to make him proud."

(Cheryl thinks back to her own parents. How her mother always wanted her to _be_ more. How her father demanded it.

She thinks of how Toni gave the effort willingly. From the heart.)

(She thinks of what it means to be a family, of what it means to care, to protect, to love.)

"After he died, my uncle thought he'd get the crown no problem," Toni chuckles humorlessly. "But then F.P. threw his jacket in the pit and the club voted and well...the rest is history."

A beat passes.

"It was...a few years later when I heard the rumors. My uncle had had this girlfriend at the time, you see, one that people thought had whispered in his ear, put the idea in his head – planted the seed. _Take out T.J. and you'll be King._ She was...a Snake Charmer."

(Cheryl really does only need one guess.)

"Penny Peabody."

"Yeah," Toni sighs. "No one could prove it, not really but...Afterwards, when it all fell apart, she helped out F.P. by leading him to the Ghoulie that had killed my Dad. Revenge. Justice...Whichever way you paint it, it was something that would solidify his rule over the Serpents and truly bring the club back together. Apparently, my uncle tried to sabotage it, tipping off the Ghoulies. Penny then told F.P. about the sabotage and the Serpents ended up doing the ambushing instead," Toni explains.

( _A brilliant, if self-serving plan_ , Cheryl considers. Penny motivates Tony to take out T.J. They work together to set up a trap with the Ghoulies and when in the end they don't get the desired results of being the new King and Queen, she makes herself an indispensable asset to the new King instead.

She made a mess and then handed them the answers on a silver platter.)

"F.P. walked away as King and Penny solidified her place in the club as a valuable member," Toni confirms. "And my uncle...became a joke. And I can't even be mad at F.P., because he's done more for the Serpents than my shitty uncle ever could, but...it still stings sometimes," Toni finishes.

(Cheryl pauses and thinks back to every little piece of information she's gathered so far.

It clicks.)

"That's why Sweet Pea said you deserve the throne and why your support of Jughead and Betty holds weight. Why you're so careful about how much leadership you take on. You're not just a descendant of the people who started the Serpents, you're...the heir," she quietly comments.

"If you call me a princess," Toni weakly warns.

(Cheryl thinks again.

About the Serpents.  
About crossed lines and rattled snakes.  
About gender roles and lineages.  
About blood feuds.

About legacy.)

"It's...still a bit more complicated than that though," Toni comments.

(It will always be complicated.)

"I'm sorry," Cheryl says.

"For what?"

"I…" Cheryl pauses, wondering if saying _everything_ is a good enough answer. She settles for Toni's words instead, "That the world dealt you a shitty hand."

Toni quietly chuckles, finally turning on her side and facing Cheryl.

"Can't be all bad. Not if I got you," she says with the softest voice Cheryl has ever heard her use.

(Cheryl's heart skips a beat.)

(It's too soon. _Way_ too soon).

Cheryl leans forward and captures her lips in a tender kiss.

When Cheryl pulls back though, an unavoidable question pops into her mind.

"Toni…" she starts.

"Yeah?"

"What...happened...to your Mom?" she softly asks.

Toni flinches.

(Cheryl wants answers, but not at the cost of Toni's comfort.)

She goes to say something – anything – to take back the question, but Toni surprisingly powers through.

"She left," she answers simply.

"After your Dad died?"

"Yeah. Haven't heard from her since."

Toni pulls away, turning on her back to stare at the ceiling again.

"I think she knew, deep down, that I wouldn't have wanted to leave the Southside. That I wouldn't have wanted to leave my family, you know?" Toni nods to herself. "I think that's why she left me behind. And honestly? I'm grateful she did. So many things would be so different if she hadn't," she says, briefly glancing at Cheryl with a soft smile.

(And if Cheryl hears the slight waver, the slight attempt to convince herself just as much as she's trying to convince Cheryl, well.)

"But sometimes…." Toni briefly pauses, before continuing. "Sometimes I wonder. Why wasn't I a good enough reason to stay? Why wasn't I enough?" Toni's voice cracks.

Cheryl doesn't hesitate to pull her into her arms.

"You're everything."

(Two sides of the same coin. Just trying to survive.)

* * *

They decide to spend the next day in bed, ordering takeout and watching old movies.

(And if Cheryl can tell that this is more than just taking it easy for the sake of the trip's longevity, that it's also because Toni is emotionally drained and exhausted, well. Cheryl will give her all the time she needs.)

(Cheryl waits patiently.)

It's a few hours into their lazy day though, when they're both distracted by their phones, that Cheryl receives a peculiar Instagram notification.

 **ttxpaz_pxrtfxlix** started following you.

The profile picture is a camera with a snake for its strap.

Cheryl turns her head and finds Toni staring at her.

"What's this?" Cheryl asks, gesturing to her phone.

"Check it out," Toni states with a nervous smile.

Cheryl clicks on the profile and is completely taken aback by the striking photos she finds.

"Toni," Cheryl whispers.

 **[Sweet Pea**. Sitting in front of a trailer in the middle of the day. A close-up of his face, bloody and bruised. The biggest shit-eating grin on his face as he gives the camera the middle finger **]**

 **[Fangs**. Standing shirtless in the middle of his trailer's tiny living room. Steaming a young girl's dress. A look of total concentration on his face. His mother, in the background, ironing something **]**

 **[The Serpents**. In front of the Whyte Wyrm at night. Their backs to the camera, an intimidating row of snakes **]**

 **[** A game of pool, from a corner pocket. A slightly blurry **Joaquin** taking the next shot **]**

 **[F.P.** standing at the bar. Drinking shots with Hog Eye **]**

 **[** A frowning **Jughead,** sans hat, at the entrance of Southside High **]**

 **[Fangs and Sweet Pea** sitting on their bikes. A wide shot. Taking a smoke break in the middle of the afternoon. Riverdale's _The Town With Pep!_ sign just behind them **]**

 **[Cheryl** in her borrowed overalls, on her knees working on her bike. Her hair up in a messy ponytail, her arms and face covered in grease **]**

 **[Cheryl** through the flames of one of their nightly bonfires **]**

 **[Cheryl** talking to Sweet Pea and Fangs in the middle of Tent City **]**

 **[Sunnyside Trailer Park.** From atop one of the trailers **]**

They're stunning.

(Cheryl feels herself unable to speak. Unable to verbalize how much this means to her – because she knows how hard this must be for Toni.

This is her digital portfolio. _This_ is what she deems her serious photography.)

Cheryl goes to try to say something – anything – before she notices the stats at the top.

30 posts. 1 followers. 2 following.

The account must have been private...until now.

Cheryl clicks the follow button, watches the numbers change in real time.

30 posts. 2 followers. 2 following.

Cheryl swallows.

(It's too soon, _way_ too soon–)

Cheryl drops her phone.

She turns to Toni and kisses her. Hard.

(Happiness.

Cheryl could get used to this.)

* * *

It's a few days later when they're off, Cheryl's itinerary placing their next destination as New Orleans.

(Cheryl quietly hopes Toni hasn't caught on to the fact that some of these places are quite obviously pulled from her list.)

About half an hour into the ride though, Toni pulls over. Cheryl dutifully follows her, cutting her engine and walking over to her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Something's off," Toni says with a frown. She tries to kickstart her bike, but it makes an odd noise as she does. "Fuck," she murmurs.

Cheryl wastes no time in pulling out her phone and finding them the nearest motorcycle repair shop.

* * *

"It'll be a day or two," the mechanic confirms.

"Dammit. Sorry, babe," Toni mumbles, clearly upset.

"Hey, it's okay," Cheryl soothes cupping her face. "You think I didn't expect us to encounter some trouble, _mon amour_? Let's see what Fort Lauderdale has to offer, shall we?"

"Looking at the bright side, huh?" Toni says, a smile threatening at her lips.

" _Baby_ ," Cheryl says playfully. "It's always bright when I'm with you."


	5. 005

They end up going to a local film festival that happens to be taking place just down the road from the motel they are staying at for the night.

It just so happens that's it's a _queer_ film festival.

(Cheryl has always been a voracious reader. Eager to consume the many wonders of the world through its words. Eager for knowledge — be it through fact or fiction. However, growing up, Cheryl had never truly ascribed sentimental value to the books she'd read.

Until the Harry Potter debacle.

Cheryl remembers leaving the space empty on her bookshelf for years.

A reminder.)

"There's a film on in about half an hour," Toni points out, looking over the little brochure they were given as the two stand just outside the cinema. "It's in Spanish with subtitles. Says it's about an older woman coming out. We still have time to catch it, if you want."

"Sounds interesting," Cheryl nods in agreement as the two decide to buy tickets and enter.

(After Heather's banishment from her life, Cheryl bought exactly one book.

 _The Price of Salt._

She placed it on the empty shelf space.

A reminder.)

(But also, a _fuck you_ to Penelope Blossom. Or as close to such a rebellion as a younger Cheryl would dare attempt at that time.)

The movie starts out slow and is very artsy. Cheryl would be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued. Toni too perks up at some of the shots, clearly taking note of the filmmaking.

(Fairytales.)

It's then that the film takes an interesting turn.

A flashback.

Cheryl can hear Toni slightly hum in approval at the direction.

It's about 30 minutes later when it all comes crashing down.

(Nightmares.)

The woman on screen is thinking back to her halcyon days as a teenager. Until.

Flashback.

She had feelings for her childhood friend.

Flashback.

Her mother and father find out.

Flashback.

She is dragged to the town priest.

Flashback.

She is sent against her will to a nunnery.

Flashback.

Cheryl's no longer reading the subtitles as her palms begin to sweat and her vision goes blurry around the edges.

She feels her pulse spike.

(For all the wrong reasons.)

She no longer sees the characters in the film, but rather

.

.

.

Herself.

Flashback.

(Cheryl and Heather meeting in school, butterflies taking flight in Cheryl's stomach.)

Flashback.

(Cheryl and Heather– tears and screaming as Penelope rips them apart.)

Flashback.

(Cheryl in tears, being dragged from the hospital and into Penelope's car.)

Flashback.

(Cheryl screaming and kicking as the orderlies take a hold of her.)

Flashback.

(Cheryl in that straight jacket, Sister Woodhouse sticking a giant needle in her neck.)

Cheryl abruptly stands, her popcorn spilling all over the floor as she rushes out of the theatre and heads straight for the bathroom. She doesn't hesitate to lock herself in the handicap stall, quickly taking a hold of the sink to try to steady herself.

Something is not right.  
Something is not right.  
Something is not right.

She tries to take deep breaths, but it's like her lungs won't cooperate. She grips the sink tighter, hoping to stop the shaking of her hands.

She doesn't understand why she's reacting like this because –

(It was all finally over. They came to rescue her.)

A beat passes.

"Cheryl!"

(Toni will always catch her.)

Cheryl feels herself finally take her first full deep breath.

"Cheryl, baby. Are you okay? Fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't know the movie was– _fuck._ Cheryl?"

Cheryl hears Toni try to push open the locked stall door.

She wants to walk over and unlock it.  
She wants to speak to her and tell her she's okay.

But.

Her legs won't move.  
Her tongue feels heavy.

So Cheryl closes her eyes and tries her best to just keep breathing, even as some traitorous tears escape her eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry, Cheryl," Toni says softly and Cheryl can hear just how distraught she sounds. She hears Toni try to push open the stall door again, before she goes quiet.

They stay like that, standing quietly on opposite sides of the bathroom door for a while, before Toni starts speaking again.

"The other day...you asked me about why I dyed my hair," Toni begins softly breaking their silence. "You remember?"

It's not _at all_ what Chery expected her to say and it catches her off guard. Still, the sound of Toni's smooth and slow voice soothes her and at this point? She'd be content with hearing Toni read from the phonebook so as long as she keeps talking.

Cheryl feels her breathing begin to normalize.

Toni takes her silence as an answer.

"I, uh, told you it was about a fresh start for sophomore year. And it was, just….Not quite that simple."

Cheryl hears Toni take a deep breath before she continues.

"I was in a bit of a creative funk, I guess you could say. I was feeling...uninspired. So, I figured that what I needed was a change of scenery to breathe life back into my photography. I got on my bike and headed for the Northside. The sun was setting and I was getting some really great landscape shots when suddenly…..a deputy showed up. Apparently, the Sheriff's Department had gotten a call about me trespassing," Toni chuckles humorlessly at that. "Should have known, you know, that every piece of land in Riverdale belongs to somebody else. No such thing as for the people."

(Privilege.)

(Cheryl remembers.)

"And well, I think the town was still very much on edge during those last few weeks of summer, you know? Because of…" Toni trails off at that, but Cheryl doesn't need her to finish the sentence. She can fill in the blanks all by herself.

Jason.

Cheryl finally picks her head back up and looks at herself in the bathroom mirror.

(When Jason had first seen the new book on her shelf, he had laughed. Loudly. Had given her one of his beautiful smiles.

Never once uttering a word of judgement.

Cheryl desperately wishes he and Toni could have met.)

It's then that Cheryl begins to wonder. _Where is this story going?_

"Anyway," Toni continues after clearing her throat. "I, uh, got put in the back of a cruiser and taken down to the station. The people who own the land ultimately decided not to press any charges, but because I was a minor there was this stupid protocol thing about the Sheriff having to be the one to release me. And well, as luck would have it, Keller was out 'til morning," Toni pauses at that. "Honestly, though? I'm not sure if that protocol thing was legit or not. I think that deputy was probably just on a power trip…..Fucking asshole," she mutters.

Cheryl finally releases the sink from her grasp and wipes at the tear tracks on her face. Stares at her reflection as she continues to take in Toni's story. She's completely at a loss as to where Toni is taking this, but….she's willing to trust.

(Toni will always catch her.)

"Anyway, come morning, Keller showed up and said that one of my guardians needed to come pick me up. My grandfather was camping, so he called my uncle. It was Saturday morning, so of course there was no answer. A few hours later, Keller got through and he said he'd come by _later that night,_ " Toni chuckles humorlessly at that. "Keller should have known better," she pauses.

A beat passes.

"Bastard didn't show up for another four days."

At this Cheryl finally turns around and leans against the sink. She crosses her arms and digs her nails into her skin. Anger bubbling up inside of her as she continues to listen to Toni.

"When he finally did show, it was with Mayor McCoy dragging him in. He reeked of booze and had an envelope full of cash in his pocket. The good ol' mayor, making sure this wasn't about to become a scandal," Toni pauses. "Once we got outside, he just hopped in his truck and left me there. I couldn't get my bike until the next morning and my phone was dead, so I just...walked. All the way back to the Southside. When I got there, I stopped at a little convenience store. Bought the last hair dye on sale."

A beat passes.

"A fresh start," she quietly comments.

At this Toni goes quiet and Cheryl can see her fidgeting boots through the small space under the stall door.

"Throughout those four days, I wasn't allowed to call anybody else since I wasn't legally under arrest. I wasn't allowed to shower. I was fed the bare minimum and just….I remember feeling….so alone," she pauses and Cheryl can hear her swallowing. "Feeling like no one cared. And I know, _I know_ it doesn't compare _at all_ to the hell you went through at the Sisters. But I just, I _need_ you to know that _you are not alone_ ," Toni says, her voice cracking. "I will always be there for you and I won't ever let anything like that happen to you again, you hear me?"

And it's then that Cheryl finally gets it. The point of Toni's story.

That while she's not directly comparing the two situations, Toni knows what it's like to feel so, so alone. Like nobody cares about you.

That no one is coming to save you.

Cheryl feels her tears being to spill again as she recalls Toni's voicemails.

 _Cheryl, this is like the 10th message I've left. Wherever you are, I hope you're hearing this. My voice telling you, that I'm right there. Right by your side. You're not alone Cheryl. Not ever again._

They've never spoken about them.

Toni had never brought them up and Cheryl had only been able to access her voicemail after she had moved back into Thistlehouse. Despite that, Cheryl remembers crying the first time she heard them, moved by not just the powerful message, but by the fact that it was directed _to_ _her._

And Cheryl understands now. That Toni doesn't ever want anyone to feel like she did during those days. But more than that? That she never wants _Cheryl_ to feel like she did at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. And the feeling that comes from someone caring that much about her? Cheryl doesn't know what to do with it.

A sob escapes her.

"Cheryl?"

Cheryl closes her eyes willing herself to calm down, before she hears a noise just at the door. She opens them and sees Toni crawling through the small space below the door, dragging herself through the disgusting floor.

Cheryl doesn't even get a chance to chastise her, before Toni is enveloping her in her arms.

And Cheryl? She lets herself finally fall into them.

She lets herself truly cry about everything that she's gone through.

Right in this moment.

In Toni's arms.

In the middle of this disgusting public bathroom.

In this town, so far away from Riverdale.

(It was all finally over. They came to rescue her.)

(Toni will always catch her.)

* * *

They head back to the motel and spend the rest of their afternoon just laying in bed. Wrapped up in each other.

Cheryl can hear the steady beating of Toni's heart from where her head is laying on her chest. Toni's arms wrapped securely around her, her hand rubbing Cheryl's arm.

And it's how safe she feels in this space, in this moment, that allows her to finally open up.

"Once upon a time," Cheryl quietly begins.

"Fairytale?" Toni asks.

Cheryl shakes her head.

(Nightmare.)

Cheryl feels Toni's arms tighten around her.

"That night...at the Sisters. I….I remember thinking," Cheryl pauses, swallowing back the emotions trying to overtake her. "I remember thinking that if I had succeeded at Sweetwater River, then none of this would be happening, you know?"

"Cheryl…" Toni croaks out her name.

"I would have been free of this mortal coil," Chery continues. "But then….the more I thought about it, the more I realized that if that had been the case, then I never would have met you…..And as luck would have it, you came crashing through those doors not an hour later."

At this Toni moves and Cheryl follows suit, until they are laying on their sides facing each other. Toni reaches over and takes Cheryl's hand gently.

Cheryl notices the almost completely faded bruises on her knuckles.

Toni brings Cheryl's hand up to her lips and kisses it softly before speaking, "I'd crash through a thousand doors for you. And then a thousand more. And then every door after that."

(Toni is kind and sweet and warm.)

Cheryl smiles softly at that.

"The way you make me feel," Cheryl whispers, "and the way I feel about you. It can't possibly be wrong….can it?"

" _They're_ the ones that are wrong," Toni fiercely states as she reaches over to wipe away the tears forming in the corner of Cheryl's eye. "What we have? Is nothing but _good._ "

Toni cups Cheryl's cheek gently and Cheryl closes her eyes, let's herself briefly enjoy the sensation.

"When we get back home, I'm going to speak to someone. I don't ever want to feel the way I did earlier today. And I don't ever want to feel like...living isn't worth it. I want so much more out of this life," Cheryl confesses. "With and without you," Cheryl jokes with watery laugh as she playfully rolls her eyes.

A confession.

A future.

(Cheryl wants to do better, be better...for Toni.)

(And for herself, too.)

"You, Cheryl Blossom, are the strongest woman I know. And I'm so proud of you," Toni states, her eyes full of care and tenderness. Full of affection and….

(It's too soon. _Way_ too soon)

"When you look at me like that, I feel like I can conquer the world," Cheryl quietly confesses.

"You can."

"Don't ever stop looking at me like that," she pleads as she reaches over to pull Toni in.

"Never," Toni whispers just as their lips meet.

(Toni will always catch her.)

* * *

 **NOW LEAVING FLORIDA**

Cheryl breathes a sigh of relief as she guns-it. The sound of Toni's bike just behind her a more comforting sound than she ever thought it would be.

* * *

They stop for the night in some no-name town in Alabama, exhausted from pushing both themselves and their bikes so hard.

Cheryl groans as she collapses on the bed the minute they walk through the door. The last thing she hears is Toni's tired chuckles from behind her before exhaustion overtakes her.

She wakes a few hours later, slightly disoriented, but mostly focused on one thing: she needs to pee. Cheryl glances over to the window and sees that it's still dark out. She sits up and smiles fondly at the braided pink hair laying beside her. She stands from the bed, noticing that she's sans boots and jacket, meaning Toni must have removed them before moving Cheryl under the covers.

Cheryl smiles softly at the sweet gesture.

She reaches for her charging phone on the bedside table – another thing Toni must have done before she let herself fall asleep – and sees the time: 3:02 am. She sighs as she reaches for the pajamas Toni apparently laid out for her at the foot of the bed and heads to the bathroom.

She's pondering a quick shower to wipe off the grossness of the previous day, before she finally gets a good look at herself in the mirror.

Her face is bare.

Toni must have taken the time to remove her makeup as best she could without waking her.

Cheryl feels like her heart is about to burst.

(Toni is kind and sweet and warm.)

* * *

Cheryl doesn't hesitate to make herself the big spoon upon returning to bed. As she adjusts herself against Toni, she feels the other girl stir slightly.

"Thank you," Cheryl softly whispers as she kisses her shoulder.

"For what?" Toni drowsily asks.

Cheryl just holds her tighter.

* * *

They sleep late into the day, neither of them particularly eager to get back on their bikes just yet. They spend the day ordering delivery and watching shitty television.

It's a few hours into their lazy day when Toni picks up her camera. Cheryl rolls her eyes fondly, expecting an impromptu photo-session to commence, when to her surprise, Toni merely sits back down next to her on the bed.

"Here," Toni murmurs holding out her camera for Cheryl to take.

Cheryl's eyes widen in shock, completely taken aback by the request.

"What?"

"Here," Toni chuckles as she repeats herself. "Let me show you how to use it."

Cheryl carefully takes the camera and holds it as she imagines new parents hold their newborn babies. As if one wrong move could cause you to break them.

"Relax," Toni says chuckling again. "If I didn't trust you not to break it, I wouldn't be handing it to you."

Cheryl's still so shocked by the entire ordeal that her mouth moves before her brain can catch up and so she can't help but ask the only thought her brain actually registers at that speed:

"You trust me?"

Toni's eyes soften, before she quietly responds, "With my life."

(Toni will always catch her.)

(And Cheryl will too.)

Cheryl nods, a burst of confidence surging through her body.

"Okay, teach me."

Toni smiles as she goes about explaining to Cheryl how the lens works and which buttons she has to press and so forth.

Cheryl dutifully listens, taking note of how Toni softly arranges her hands on the camera.

"Okay, take a picture."

"Of what?"

"Of whatever you want. I just want to see if you understood."

"Um, excuse you. I have a 4.0 GPA. I am nothing if not a successful student."

"Well then Miss 4.0, show me," Toni replies with a smirk.

"Lay down," Cheryl orders.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, lay down."

Toni just smiles at her, shaking her head playfully, before dutifully following her instructions.

Cheryl then moves to stand on the bed, a foot on either side of Toni's hips, as she angles the camera downwards.

Mimicking those shots Toni took of her at the start of their trip, all the way back in New York City.

 _Imitation_ is _the sincerest form of flattery_ , Cheryl thinks to herself.

She looks at Toni through the viewfinder and feels her breath leave her lungs at how ethereal she looks with her pink hair strewn across the pillows, her plump lips slightly parted, a soft look in her eyes.

(The intimacy of it all not lost on Cheryl, as she savors the moment for a beat.)

The camera's shutter goes off.

"You are so beautiful," she whispers and to her incredible delight, a small blush can be seen making its way into Toni's cheeks. Cheryl pulls the camera away from her face and gives her a beaming smile.

"You're cute," Toni responds as she sits up to help Cheryl lower herself onto her lap, effectively straddling the girl.

Toni takes a hold of the camera and sets it on the bed next to them. She then reaches forward and kisses Cheryl.

Cheryl wraps her arms around her neck and kisses her back.

"So, how'd I do?"

"Hmm?"

"My grade, Miss Topaz. Did I do well? Or am I going to need to put in some extra work?"

Toni laughs before speaking, "Well, Miss Blossom. I don't think you can ever go wrong with a little, uh, extra credit."

The two laugh into their kiss, their smiles almost too big for their lips to meet.

They pull back a beat later and just stare into each other's eyes.

(Happiness.)

(Cheryl could get used to this.)


	6. 006

They stop at a gas station the next morning, fueling up their bikes for the next leg of the trip. They pull up to the same pump, the two of them laughing as they dismount their bikes.

"I handled that pothole like a pro," Cheryl boasts.

"You did, you did. I'm impressed," Toni laughs. "I'd just, uh, be more vigilant next time, you know?" Cheryl just sticks her tongue out at her and the two laugh again.

"Okay, so according to Maps, we are about 4-5 hours away from New Orleans. Hm. Quite the drive. Well then, let's see if there's anywhere to eat around here," Cheryl comments as she scrolls through her phone. "Apparently, there's a diner just down the block that serves breakfast all day. Or there's another one just a block down that boasts that they have _the best pancakes this side of the Mississippi_. I'll be the judge of that," Cheryl muses.

A beat passes.

"Toni?" Cheryl asks as she looks up from her phone.

She sees Toni staring straight ahead at the gas station entrance. Cheryl turns her head and spots what – or rather _who_ – has Toni's attention.

It's an old man.

He's sitting on a rocking chair, right by the doors.

And he's staring straight at Toni.

"Toni?" Cheryl cautiously repeats herself.

"What did you say the name of this town was again?" Toni asks.

"I didn't."

Toni breaks her apparent staring contest with the old man and turns to lock eyes with Cheryl.

"Cheryl, what's the name of this town?" Toni asks, a much more serious tone in her voice than she's had all day.

Cheryl glances down at her phone and scrolls.

"A.P. Hill County," Cheryl finally responds once she finds it. "And if my American History knowledge serves me right, A.P. Hill was–"

"A confederate general," Toni interjects. She swallows. "How about we uh, postpone breakfast until we're out of this….area."

"Sounds like a solid plan," Cheryl replies determinedly as she locks her phone. "I'll be right back."

Toni nods at her as Cheryl takes it upon herself to walk over to the entrance to the gas station. The old man doesn't acknowledge her as she passes by him, which unnerves Cheryl.

The cashier inside is a younger man, probably in his mid to late 20s, and Cheryl quickly notices the confederate flag t-shirt he happens to be wearing.

 _Quite the area indeed_ , Cheryl thinks as she watches him quietly murmur into the phone in his hands before hanging up and turning to her.

Cheryl smiles politely at him as she hands over her card and pays for their gas. As she wait for her receipt, the cashier finally speaks to her.

"You girls aren't from around here, are you?"

The look in his eyes unnerves Cheryl as she politely answers back, "Just passing through."

"Where you headed?" he asks, still not handing her the receipt.

"Nowhere that's of your concern," she can't help but snark. "You can keep the receipt," she then says as she finally walks back out.

Something is not right.  
Something is not right.  
Something is not right.

Cheryl speed walks over to Toni and stands by the girl as she starts pumping gas into Cheryl's bike.

"Cashier's a creep," she murmurs as she glances at the numbers on the gas pump, watching them climb.

When no response comes, she turns to look at Toni.

The other girl's jaw is clenched and her eyes, unlike Cheryl's, are taking in their surroundings as she continues to pump gas.

It's then that Cheryl notices that not a single other person has come by.

Cheryl's pulse spikes.

(For all the wrong reasons.)

Toni finishes up with Cheryl's bike and Cheryl helps her move it so they can fill up Toni's bike instead. As they do so, a pickup truck pulls into the gas station's small parking lot. Four men jump out of it.

Four _white_ men.

Cheryl then sees the cashier walk out of the gas station and walk over to join them.

He glances over at Cheryl and Toni as he does so.

Cheryl swallows.

(Cheryl briefly wonders if she would be this on edge if she were here with….with someone who didn't look like Toni.)

(Black.)

(She briefly wonders if she would've even noticed the signs this place is giving off in the first place or if she would've just chalked them up to typical male creepiness.)

(Privilege.)

Cheryl looks over to Toni's hand holding the gas pump and sees how it's slightly shaking.

She takes note of Toni's other hand in her jacket pocket.

The one she keeps her switchblade in.

(Cheryl thinks of her travel archery set hidden in her bags. Thinks about how quickly she could get to it.)

"I'm sorry," Cheryl then says, and Toni's eyes snap over to hers as she hears her.

"It's not your fault," Toni softly responds.

Cheryl shakes her head at their predicament, regretting mouthing off at the cashier.

(Cheryl thinks back to her ancestors. Thinks of Toni's. Thinks of the multiple conversations the two of them have had about the twisted and tragic history that connects them.

And yet.

Cheryl thinks about the fact there's still so much more she has yet to fully understand.

Feels shame rise up in her.)

(Privilege.)

(And all the atrocities that it enables.)

The pump stops.

Toni quickly puts the gas nozzle back in its place and Cheryl doesn't hesitate to reach over to briefly take her hand in hers.

Toni looks at her as Cheryl squeezes her hand. Tight.

(Cheryl desperately wishes she could just reach over and kiss her instead. That she could flip the bird at those men as she does so. That she could let the gasoline from the gas pump spill all over the ground and then drop a match in it. Watch as flames devour the place whole.)

(And from the look in Toni's eyes, Cheryl's sure that Toni's thoughts are not that far behind.)

(Cheryl knows Toni is no stranger to fire.)

"Let's get the hell out of here," Cheryl says.

Toni nods determinedly and mounts her bike.

Cheryl hears it roar to life.

She glances over to the men by the truck and sees them all eyeing them.

She hops on her own bike and turns the key.

"Lead the way," Toni says over the noise of their bikes.

"How about you stay right beside me for now?"

Toni gives her a soft smile.

(Toni will always catch her.)

(And Cheryl will too.)

"Sounds like a solid plan," Toni replies, repeating her own words back to her.

The two head out, bikes side by side.

(Two sides of the same vicious coin. Just trying to survive.)

* * *

The French Quarter does nothing if not live up to its reputation and well – that's a fact Cheryl can appreciate.

(Cheryl knows a thing or two about reputations.)

They spend their first night at Bourbon Street eager to see such a famous spot. They eat dinner at a nice restaurant, catch some live music, and then end the night bar hopping.

It's fun and relaxing and avoiding sloppy drunks and their messes is the biggest of their worries that night.

The next day they head back to the Quarter and enjoy some of the local tourist attractions. They take a tour, head to a few small museums, and just walk around enjoying the local artists and live musicians that seem to pop up every other street corner.

Cheryl smiles as she sees Toni taking pictures of the architecture of the buildings.

"Kind of interesting to think it's still called "The French Quarter," right? Despite the fact that most of these buildings were actually built by the Spaniards," she comments as she snaps away.

"It certainly is a city rich in culture and history, _mon trésor_."

Toni smiles at her before directing her to pose in front of one of the buildings.

"We need to take one of _us_ for Instagram after," Cheryl comments as she walks over to where Toni directs her to.

"Obvi," Toni responds, imitating Cheryl's voice as she does, and Cheryl can't help but roll her eyes. Fondly.

(Happiness.)

(Cheryl could get used to this.)

* * *

They end up at Café du Monde and Cheryl hears the camera shutter go off just as she takes the first bite of her beignet.

"T.T.!" Cheryl complains, although she can't help but laugh.

"What? It was an important moment! Your first beignet ever!" Toni answers back with a smile.

Cheryl shakes her head, "My turn," she says as she gestures for Toni to hand over her camera.

Toni complies with an amused smile as she lets Cheryl take a picture of her first bite.

The two laugh and Cheryl can't help but lean in to steal a sugary sweet, powdery kiss.

* * *

Their night takes them to a jazz lounge over by Frenchmen Street, suggested to them as an area less overrun by tourists and mostly filled with locals enjoying their night out.

The two eat and drink and dance as the band on stage plays jazz covers of modern pop songs.

They leave the lounge a little while later and walk around hand in hand, walking into little hole-in-the-wall art galleries they stumble across, before they find themselves at a local Art Market.

Cheryl looks over at all the interesting artwork, before she turns and finds Toni staring straight ahead at a table located at the far end of the marketplace.

"T?"

Toni looks over to her and gives her a hesitant smile. "Come on," she says, after seemingly debating with herself, reaching to take a hold of Cheryl's hand gently.

Toni leads her over to the table and the two hear a woman's voice just as they do.

"Be right with you," she says and Cheryl spots her crouched just behind the table rummaging through a box.

Cheryl takes the opportunity to look at what this table sells. It's all handmade jewelry, it seems. Necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings.

Cheryl reaches over to take a better look at one of the bracelets – a red one with black stripes – when she finally notices.

All of the jewelry is snake-themed.

Cheryl turns to look at Toni, eyebrow raised and bracelet still in hand, as Toni gives her a nervous smile.

"That one's $5," the woman's voice says as Cheryl quickly turns her head to look at her. _She's tall_ , is the first thing that Cheryl's mind registers. The woman politely smiles at her as she then glances over at Toni. Before Cheryl's mind can form any other thoughts, she watches as the woman in front of her does a real life double take.

"Holy shit," the woman says, her smile widening into a much more genuine one than her customer service one. "Tiny Toni Topaz, is that really you?"

Toni merely rolls her eyes playfully before speaking, "Great to see you too, Jessa."

"Damn!" the woma— _Jessa_ , laughs as she rounds the table to hug Toni.

 _So the jewelry isn't a coincidence_ , is all Cheryl can think as she watches this tall, gorgeous woman hug Toni. _She must be a Serpent too._

"Kid, look at you," Jessa whistles appreciatively as she grasps Toni's shoulders. "You're a full-grown woman now. Fuck me, how long's it been? Like 5 or 6 years?"

"Almost 10, actually," Toni corrects her.

"Right, right. Shit, has it really been that long since your old man's funeral?"

"Just about."

 _So they know each other well_ , Cheryl thinks.

(Cheryl is no stranger to jealousy. Knows Toni isn't either. Knows it's probably not like that, what with this woman easily being a good ten years older than them. Knows that even if that was the case, that Toni wouldn't just spring this on her. Not after all their conversations of past relationships.)

(Still.)

"And who is this?" Jessa asks, releasing Toni's shoulders as the two then turn to face Cheryl.

"This is Cheryl. She's, uh, my girl," Toni replies, and the clear look of pride in her eyes at the fact makes Cheryl's stomach jump for a completely different reason.

(For all the _right_ reasons.)

Cheryl smirks.

Cheryl watches as Jessa gives her a very obvious once-over as she nods to herself.

"Gotta say, you definitely got better game than your brother, that's for sure."

 _Brother._

Cheryl can't quite revel in the complement thrown her way as much as she'd like to– too shell-shocked by what she's just heard.

 _Brother?_

(Cheryl never gave much thought to the cities and places in Toni's list. Had assumed, seemingly erroneously now, that her reasons must have been typical in nature. Now, Cheryl can't help but think. Can't help but put the pieces together.

 _Is this why New Orleans was on her list?)_

"Speaking of, is Thomas around tonight?" Toni quickly asks, seemingly hoping to stave off what she's sure to know are Cheryl's many questions.

"Sorry, sugar," Jessa answers with a shake of her head, the tension between the two going unnoticed by her. "He's up in Slidell for the weekend doing some," she pauses, glancing over to Cheryl, before finishing her answer, "...business. I can shoot him a text though, if you want? I'm sure he'd come down if he knew you were in town."

It's only thanks to the fact that Cheryl's still got her eyes on Toni that she's able to catch the very quick glimpse of disappointment in Toni's eyes, just before the other girl can mask it.

 _(Oh.)_

"No, that's— it's cool. We're just passing through anyway," Toni shrugs, clearly trying to play it off, but.

Cheryl can see right through her.

(As more time passes with them together, Cheryl is starting to feel well-versed in Toni Topaz.

And Cheryl can't help but feel slightly proud of herself for that.)

"Where you ladies headed?" Jessa then asks.

"California and then back around."

"All the way from Riverdale? Damn! That sounds hella dope. Consider me jealous," she says smiling at them both. "Well, at least tell me you're in NOLA for another day or two. T3 should be back by then and I'm sure he'll be kicking himself if he misses you."

"Um yeah, I think we'll probably stick around another day or so," Toni answers. "No promises, though," she shrugs again.

"Okay well, I'll shoot him a text tonight. See what's what and I'll tell him to call you if he can. How's that?"

"Sounds good, Jessa. Thanks."

"Of course, kid," she answers back before she notices the bracelet still in Cheryl's hand. "Take it. On the house," she smiles as she gestures to Cheryl. She quickly moves back behind the table to give her a little decorative bag for it. "As a matter of fact, here," she says reaching for the same bracelet with the colors reversed – black with red stripes – and hands it to Toni.

"You don't have to–"

"Come on, let me do something nice for you," she insists. "I haven't seen you in years and we're family."

A beat passes as Toni reaches for the bracelet.

"No Serpent stands alone, right?" Jessa says.

Toni gives her a weak smile.

* * *

Their ride back to the motel is quiet.

Cheryl doesn't even know where to begin.

(If she's honest though, she's not angry or even interested in a fight. She's just...interested.)

(The look of disappointment in Toni's eyes from earlier still fresh in her mind.)

They've barely walked through the door though, Cheryl just barely taking a seat on their bed, when Toni begins to speak.

"I'm sorry," she swallows. "I'm sorry, Cheryl. I should have told you– about Thomas."

"T3?" Cheryl quietly asks, although she's fairly certain she knows the answer.

"Thomas Topaz the Third. He's my dad's son, from a previous relationship."

Cheryl nods, trying to find her way around her questions, knowing how sensitive a topic family is to Toni, but it's not needed as Toni takes a deep breath and continues talking.

"My dad was sixteen and in love. Her name was Amara Thompson. And, as is all too common on the Southside, he uh, knocked her up," Toni begins as she leans against the small dresser across from Cheryl. "They didn't get married, although apparently my Dad offered to. Instead, he just did his best to be there for them as much as she would let him. She was...a girl with ambitions, or so the story goes," Toni says with a faraway smile. "Once graduation rolled around, she got the hell out of Riverdale. She'd gotten a scholarship. Full-ride to Tulane."

"Impressive," Cheryl softly interjects.

"Right?" Toni responds with a smile. "By that time though, my Dad… he'd become the Serpent King. And well…." Toni trails off.

"He stayed behind," Cheryl finished for her.

"He couldn't just leave the Serpents," Toni comments.

Toni goes quiet then.

(Cheryl waits patiently.)

"He used to call Thomas every week, though. And I remember just how... _happy_ he seemed when they talked."

A beat passes.

"I don't really remember how my mom felt about it," Toni murmurs, almost to herself.

(Cheryl holds her breath.)

Toni clears her throat before continuing, "He used to make me come up to the receiver and say hi every single time. _Hi Thomas! Hi Tiny Toni_ ," Toni mimics with a fond smile. "For those years of my life he was always just a voice on the phone."

Another beat passes.

"The first time I ever met him in person was at my Dad's funeral."

 _(Oh.)_

"That was also the last time I saw him," Toni says with a humorless chuckle. "He shot me a text when he heard I joined the Serpents. Said he was proud. That Dad would have been proud… That stupid text meant more to me than–" Toni pauses, cutting herself off as she starts to truly get emotional. "He has his life and I have mine," she says with finality. "It's not like….It's not like you and–"

Cheryl doesn't need her to finish the sentence. She can fill in the blanks all by herself.

 _Jason._

"We're not close," Toni continues. "I wish we were, but we're not."

Toni then pauses, seemingly collecting herself.

"I didn't tell you about him because...I guess I didn't want to get my hopes up that we'd actually see him, you know? But it's whatever. Like I said," Toni shrugs, like it's no big deal.

"It's okay to be upset," Cheryl finally says.

(Because Cheryl can hear it – the slight waver, the slight attempt to convince herself just as much as she's trying to convince Cheryl.)

"Is it? It's not like I even actually know him," Toni rebuts. "It's not like...I lost him, you know?"

(Cheryl can't help but think back to Toni's breakdown over Fangs at the start of this trip. How she'd bottled up those feelings of grief. How she'd felt guilty over them, because Fangs had survived and Midge hadn't. How Toni had felt she had no right to feel upset.)

(It breaks Cheryl's heart to see her putting up those same walls again in order to not seem weak.)

Cheryl stands and walks over to Toni. She reaches over to gently cup her face.

As the two lock eyes, the tears Toni has been holding in escape her.

"I'm sorry," Toni says.

"Don't ever apologize for feeling things," Cheryl whispers as she wipes her tears away. "Your heart is so big. It's one of the best things about you," Cheryl says with a soft smile. Toni gives her a watery smile back.

They look at each other for another beat, before Cheryl continues.

"You've made me feel so comfortable during this trip. Like, I can tell you anything and everything. And I want you to feel the same way with me."

"I do," Toni softly says. "I trust you. It's just...my own hangups," she confesses.

"You're helping me through mine," Cheryl says. "Let me help you through yours."

(Toni will always catch her.)

(And Cheryl will too.)

"Deal," Toni says as she lowers her eyes to Cheryl's lips. Cheryl doesn't hesitate to capture hers.

They gently kiss for another beat before Cheryl pulls back.

"If there are anymore secret siblings that I should know about, now would be the time."

Toni laughs as she reaches for Cheryl's lips again, "Trust me, babe. If there are any, you'll be the first to know."

* * *

Cheryl's not sure what wakes her, later that night.

She glances over to the window and sees the sun's rays starting to peek through.

 _Sunrise_ , she surmises in her still half-asleep state, before she realizes.

She looks over to the foot of their bed and sees it.

Or rather.

Sees _them_.

Five masked figures.

She feels movement beside her.

Toni.

Cheryl screams.

" _Toni!"_


	7. 007

(There are many things Cheryl associates with the summer before sophomore year.

Most of them? Not positive.

 _Jason_.

However, a few gems find themselves imbedded in those few weeks. Chief among them?

Being hand-picked by their coach to be Captain of the River Vixens. Despite there being a few seniors in their mix, it was Cheryl's athleticism & physical prowess – _and attitude!_ – that had granted her the coveted title of HBIC.

Cheryl is forever thankful for that opportunity, as she still has the pictures of her and Jason – who had himself beaten out seniors as well for the role of Captain of the Bulldogs – from when the two of them had first gotten their distinctive uniforms.

And while Cheryl never got to see them properly dominate the school as she so dreamt of growing up, she still treasures the memory of the two of them standing together in front of her bedroom mirror; trying out their uniforms and knowing – without a singular doubt – that they were _the best_.)

(Which is all to say, Cheryl is nothing if not thankful for how fucking _fit_ she is.)

Cheryl doesn't hesitate, after shouting Toni's name, in rolling herself off of the bed and landing with a graceful _thud_ on the motel room's carpeted floor.

Distantly, through the sound of blood pumping in her ears due to the adrenaline, she hears Toni shout her name in response.

Hears the other girl roll off of the bed on her side.  
Hears the sound as her body hits the ground too.

(Although there were many miles between them and Alabama, Cheryl couldn't help but be wary on their first night in Louisiana. The men from earlier still on her mind.

Toni had noticed, of course.

And, as Cheryl had moved her travel archery set from her bags and set it right by the door, Toni had had a different suggestion.

 _Keep it under your side of the bed. If anything happens, you just dive for it._ )

(Cheryl is forever thankful for Toni's knowledge of gang warfare.)

Cheryl quickly dives under the bed, reaching for her arrows in one hand and her bow in the other.

She feels, however, as hands take a hold of her legs and pull her out from under it. The small space of the motel room not allowing her much time.

Regardless, Cheryl is _nothing_ if not efficient.

As the goon pulls her out, she quickly drops her bow and turns in his grip, using both her hands to swing into him as hard as she can.

Three sharp and deadly arrows lodge themselves painfully in his shoulder.

Cheryl hears his yell of pain as he stumbles backwards.

She quickly jumps to her feet and looks to her side. She watches as the man in front of Toni also stumbles backwards, his hands at his neck as blood begins to gush out of it.

( _Not quite a lethal spot on its own, but definitely one that needs immediate attention_ , Cheryl quickly surmises.)

(Two sides of the same vicious coin. Just trying to survive.)

Before Cheryl can do much else however, she hears it.

 _Click_.

She turns her head and finds herself staring straight down the barrel of a gun.

" _Don't!_ ," Toni desperately shouts.

The whole room freezes.

Cheryl swallows.

(If there's something Cheryl has pondered quite a lot this past year, it's her own mortality.

After Jason.  
After her father.  
After Sweetwater River.)

( _I don't ever want to feel like...living isn't worth it._ )

(If there's something Cheryl has concluded since? It's that she wants to _live_.)

( _I want so much more out of this life_.)

A beat passes.

And Cheryl finally gets a good look at the men in the room.

They're all wearing masks of some sort of bull-like creature.

Time seems to start again in their motel room, as the man with the gun makes a gesture with his free hand. The two injured men then quickly rush out of the room.

The gunman then seems to bring his attention back to Cheryl.

And well, she doesn't need to see his face or hear his voice to know what his next gesture means.

(As he tilts his head, Cheryl can almost picture Clifford Blossom in his place, his voice dripping in condescension as he would speak to a young Cheryl, _You didn't really think this through did you, sweetheart?_ )

Cheryl feels her blood boil and she can't help but snap.

"What the hell do you want from us?" she shouts angrily.

A beat passes.

The gunman straightens up and gestures again.

One of the remaining goons walks over to Toni.

And Cheryl feels her stomach drop.

(She wonder when she'll finally stop letting her attitude get the best of her.)

( _Mouthing off_ )

Cheryl turns her head and sees Toni tighten her grip on her bloody switchblade.

The goon pauses just out of arm's reach.

Toni glances over at Cheryl.

The two lock eyes.

(Two sides of the same vicious coin. Just trying to survive.)

The man with the gun steps closer to Cheryl.

 _A warning._

Toni drops her knife.

The soft _thud_ of it as it lands on the carpet reaches Cheryl's ears – quickly followed by the sound of Toni's nose breaking as the man in front of her hits her. Hard.

"Toni!"

Toni hits the ground with a grunt of pain, but is only there for a second. The man picks her up by her hair, lifting her high as she struggles to reach the ground on her tiptoes.

Toni's hands reach for the man's arm and wrist, doing her best to keep him from ripping her hair out, as blood pours from her nose.

It's then that the final masked intruder finally moves, as Cheryl watches him pull out what looks to be a business card from his pocket. He hands it to the man holding Toni up. The man takes it with his free hand and presses it against Toni's lips. The other girl seems to get his intention, as she opens her mouth.

Cheryl watches in pure rage as the man puts the card between Toni's teeth, forcing her to hold it like, like...

Like an animal.

Toni shuts her jaw, fury in her eyes, as she clenches the card between her teeth.

A beat passes.

The man drops her.  
Toni falls to her knees.  
All three men walk out.  
The door shuts behind them.

A beat passes.

And Cheryl vaults over the bed, her body barely touching the mattress as she lands in front of Toni.

However, before Cheryl can even get a single word out, it's Toni that speaks first.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

" _I'm fine_ ," Cheryl emphatically repeats herself as she sees the anguish in Toni's eyes.

She sees Toni's eyes roam all over her face and body, clearly looking for any sign that Cheryl might _not_ be as fine as she says.

(Cheryl briefly wonders if she should be more upset about the whole ordeal. Sure, she's absolutely fuming at the men for what has happened and what they've done, but she's not….

She's not traumatized.

Or, at least, she doesn't think she is.

After everything they've seen in Riverdale, with the Black Hood, with Penny Peabody and the Ghoulies – _hell_ , with her own father. This right here? It's par for the course, as far as Cheryl's concerned.)

(Cheryl wonders if maybe she should be worried that such an event feels like just another Wednesday in Riverdale.

Wonders if maybe the truth is that she's gotten too good at compartmentalizing.)

Cheryl reaches to gently cup Toni's face, getting the other girl to look her in the eyes.

"I'm okay," she slowly says and watches as Toni releases a sigh of relief. "Are you?" Cheryl softly asks as she eyes Toni's face, which is rapidly bruising.

"It's just a broken nose," Toni shrugs.

Cheryl stares at her for another beat, before she's reaching forward and kissing her, not caring about the blood which Toni has only barely wiped off her face.

Their lips meet and Toni slightly flinches. Cheryl goes to pull back, before Toni's hands wrap around her neck to keep her in place.

The two breath each other in in relief.

 _We're okay._

Cheryl pulls back a moment later, but carefully let's their foreheads rest against each other.

They take another moment, before they both pull back.

(They'll have time, later.)

 _Back to business_.

"Did you notice their masks? Something tells me it wasn't those A.P. Hill creeps," Cheryl comments.

"I don't think so either," Toni says, as she reaches for the business card that had been shoved in her mouth. She hands it to Cheryl, who then takes a good look at the logo on it.

It's a minotaur.

 _Bull-like, indeed_.

"A minotaur," Toni states, confirming Cheryl's assertion. "I've got a feeling this is a rival gang."

"Of the Serpents?"

"Of the NOLA Serpents, yeah," Toni nods.

It's then that it clicks for Cheryl.

"It was a message. A warning," she states.

"We'd be dead if it wasn't," Toni confirms.

"For whom?"

"Probably my brother. He's King down here."

"A fact you forgot to mention," Cheryl drily states.

"Sorry, babe."

Cheryl shakes her head softly, not truly upset over it.

"How'd they know to find us here? How did they even know who you are?" Cheryl questions.

"That's what we're going to find out," Toni states as she stands and reaches over to help Cheryl do the same. "Let me clean up a bit and we'll get out of here," she continues.

She goes to head to the bathroom, but freezes almost instantly. Her eyes on their motel room door.

"What?" Cheryl nervously asks as she glances at the door.

 _Are they back again?_

"The door," Toni unhelpfully points out.

"What about the doo–" Cheryl cuts herself off as she notices.

(Oh.)

* * *

The front desk, if you could even call it that, is literally just a small office.

(They've continued their streak of staying in smaller motels and while Cheryl doesn't regret it at all, her hand itches yet again for a gallon of gasoline; for a lit match.)

(Watch as flames devour the place whole.)

As the two walk in, the man behind the desk looks up from his phone.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" he asks as he takes in Toni's still bloody appearance.

"Me? Oh, I'm good," Toni snarks as she walks around the desk, essentially trapping the man behind it, as the desk is situated in the corner of the room. Cheryl plants herself by the door, keeping an eye out for any possible guests that might try to come by. "But there is one thing you can do for me," she continues, seductively batting her eyes at him in a way Cheryl can only describe as a predator luring in their prey.

As a snake preparing to strike.

( _Is this what Serpent Toni is truly like?_ Cheryl briefly ponders, as Toni seems to take on this menacing persona.

.

.

.

She likes it.)

"Do you need me to call someone?" he asks as he swallows nervously.

"What I _need_ is for you to tell me the names of the men who just attacked us in our room," she continues in a low voice. "The ones you gave our room key to."

"What?" he asks in surprise, but Cheryl can see it.

The nervous look in his eyes.

She's sure Toni has clocked it too.

"See, they came in and made a mess, but funnily enough, they were able to just walk in and out. No broken door frame in sight," Toni continues.

"Look, Miss. I-I don't know what you're talking about. Giving out keys is against company policy," he shrugs, clearly attempting to play it off.

He doesn't succeed.

( _My, my, my. What a terrible liar you are_ , Cheryl snarks in her mind.)

Toni hums at that response before she takes a step back and notices a baseball bat leaning up against the desk.

She grabs it and taps it against the desk gently.

Once.

Cheryl notices how the man begins to sweat.

"What's your name?" Toni asks.

"J-Jared," he stutters.

Twice.

"Jared, who were the men you gave our room key to?"

"I don't know."

Three times.

"I don't," he repeats shakily.

Toni literally _tsks_ at him, before taking a step back and swinging the bat against the old desktop computer sitting on the desk.

She hits it _hard_.

The man flinches as the computer goes flying and hits the wall across from them.

( _Small office indeed_ , Cheryl contemplates amusing herself.)

The man tries to stand then, but Toni quickly drops the bat and pulls out her switchblade. She uses her free hand to push the man back in his chair.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about!" the man shouts.

"And I don't believe you," Toni responds, as she menacingly points at him with her knife. "So how about you start telling the truth."

The man shakes his head, "I don't know anything."

Toni hums and Cheryl watches as she looks around and spots a roll of tape on top of a small filing cabinet.

"Baby," she says and Cheryl can't help but perk up. "Want to give me a hand?"

"With pleasure, T.T.," Cheryl responds with a smirk.

She walks over to pick up the roll of tape, before walking behind the desk to tape the man to his chair.

"Please, I'm telling you–"

Cheryl slaps a piece of tape on his mouth.

"If you don't have anything to say, then say nothing at all," she sneers at him.

A few minutes later, she and Toni stand side by side staring at Cheryl's handiwork.

The man's arms and legs now tightly taped to the chair.

"You know, there used to be a rumor around Thornhill," Cheryl begins.

"Rumor about what?"

"About how my father would get information out of…uncooperative men."

"How?"

"Maple Syrup."

Toni turns to look at her as she lets out a surprised laugh.

"Growing up, I never quite understood how a maple syrup farm would require such a heavy hand. Of course, discovering that it was all a drug front cleared that up," she muses.

"We're, uh, sadly too far away for a proper mapleboarding, babe. So it's just going to be a back to basics," Toni comments as she then takes a step forward toward the man.

Cheryl hums in agreement as she watches Toni flick open her switchblade once more and stab the man straight through the hand.

He writhes in pain as he tries to shout from behind his taped mouth.

"What was that?" Toni asks. "Are you ready to tell us what we need to know?"

The man vehemently nods.

"Or are you just going to lie some more?"

The man shakes his head so hard, Cheryl's surprised he doesn't injure his neck.

Toni then reaches forward and removes the tape.

"Talk, before I decide to have some more fun," Toni threatens.

"I-I don't know who they are! I'm just a middleman!"

"Explain," Cheryl demands.

"My boss owns the motel. From time to time, he calls me and tells me that someone is going to show up and ask for a key. I hand them the key and then that's it. They bring it back once they're done. That's all I do, I swear!"

Toni reaches into her pocket then, pulling out the business card.

"I'm just following instructions!" he shouts as tears begin to fall.

"History is filled with men who were just following instructions and let me tell you – none of them were the good guys," Toni forcefully states. "Now tell me, who are they?" she asks as she shows him the card.

"That's the Voodoo Kings. A local gang," he quickly answers.

"Is your boss one of them?"

"No, not at all! We're neutral ground! We let anyone do business here – I mean, the girl who came in asking for your room key was wearing snake earrings!"

At this Toni takes a step back. Cheryl can't see her face from where she's standing, but she watches as the other girl's body tenses in shock.

"What did she look like?" Cheryl asks as a feeling of dread comes over her.

"I-I don't know! I'm not good at descriptions! She was– she was really tall! Beautiful! That's all I know, I swear!"

Toni reaches forward and places the tape over his mouth again as the man babbles on about not knowing anything else.

She then turns and walks out the door.

Cheryl follows.

(And _oh_ how she hates the look of devastation on her face.)

* * *

They stand in the parking lot, just outside the office.

"Fuck," Toni murmurs as she goes to wipe at her mouth and flinches as her hand makes contact with her nose.

"Hey," Cheryl says as she reaches for Toni's hands, turning the other girl to face her.

"I don't understand," Toni says with a shrug, looking for all the world like a lost child.

(Cheryl's heart aches.)

"We don't have all the facts," Cheryl tries to comfort.

"It's not looking good, either way. A tall female Serpent? Who did we see last night that happens to fit that description to a tee? Hell, we probably even saw the earrings she was wearing too," Toni says as she shakes her head in defeat. "We've been...betrayed."

(Cheryl knows what it's like to lose. To find yourself without allies. To look at someone you once trusted, you once loved, and see a stranger; see an enemy.)

( _You did a bad thing, Daddy. And now everyone knows_.)

(She powers through.)

"So, what do we do now? What's our next move?" Cheryl asks as she squeezes Toni's hands in comfort.

"I think I know where we need to go, but…" Toni answers, trailing off.

"But what?"

"What if my brother–

"Don't," Cheryl firmly rebuts. She won't let Toni go down this road of _what ifs_. Not now.

Not yet, anyway.

"Cheryl…"

"Why would he have a hand in this? You said it yourself this was more than likely a message for him," she reasons, hoping the logic reaches Toni's brain.

(She can't fault the other girl, however. As it seems her whole world – what was once steady and true – is turning upside down right before their eyes.)

"You're right," Toni answers as she swallows.

"Of course I am."

Toni chuckles at Cheryl's confident remark.

However, it seems that's not the only thing troubling Toni's mind at the moment. The other girl pulls her hands away from Cheryl's gentle grip and stuffs them in her jacket pocket.

She shuffles her feet a bit.

A nervous habit of hers that Cheryl has picked up on.

(Cheryl waits patiently.)

"Cheryl...what you just saw in there...that's– that's not who I am. You know that, right?" she asks, a vulnerable look in her eyes.

(Cheryl's heart aches.)

"I know you," Cheryl fiercely whispers as she pulls Toni in close by the lapels of her jacket. "You're a good person," she confirms.

Toni shakes her head a bit, not meeting Cheryl's eyes, as Cheryl continues.

"We do what we must to survive."

"It's not the first time I've done something like that," Toni confesses. "I've been in the room with other Serpents. I– I've participated. Hell, I even helped Jughead cut off Penny Peabody's Serpent tattoo. Held her arm down all the while," Toni shrugs.

"You're a good person, Toni Topaz. This does not change that," Cheryl reiterates. "Serpent Toni is scary, _sure_. Violent, _yes_. But she's still _you_. Fighting for justice. Fighting to protect the people you care about."

A beat passes.

"To protect me."

Toni finally locks eyes with her.

"Always."

(Toni is kind and sweet and warm.)

"Ditto," Cheryl replies.

(Toni will always catch her.)

(And Cheryl will too.)

Toni smiles at her, before she gently leans forward to kiss Cheryl.

"You're a good person too," Toni says as she pulls back.

"I'm certainly trying," Cheryl answers with a playful smile.

"You are."

"I don't think a good person would have found all that back there as hot as I did."

A look of surprise crosses Toni's face before she laughs. "You're crazy," she says with a look of–

(It's too soon. _Way_ too soon)

(Cheryl's heart soars.)

* * *

After some quick showers and even quicker packing up, the two of them now find themselves parking in front of a modest house in what looks to be a relatively nice neighborhood.

As they dismount their bikes, a middle-aged black woman comes out of the house. She stands on her porch, eyeing them carefully.

Toni turns to properly face her before speaking, "Mrs. Thompson? I'm—"

"I know who you are," the woman says cutting her off, but Cheryl can see it.

The glimmer in her eyes.

( _So this is her. Amara Thompson. The woman Toni's father loved when he was sixteen. Thomas's mother_ , Cheryl thinks.)

"You look just like him. Especially with that busted-up face," she continues.

Toni's shoulders sag in relief as she chuckles.

"Are you two coming in or do you plan on staying out in the street all day?"

At this Toni and Cheryl quickly hustle inside the house.

The two follow her into the kitchen as she points to a stool at the kitchen island.

"Sit," she orders Toni.

"Yes, ma'am," Toni answers as she dutifully follows. Cheryl remains on her feet, however, standing beside her.

Mrs. Thompson then pulls out a fancy first aid kit out of the cupboards.

She walks back over to the island, pulling a stool for herself. She sets the kit on the countertop and opens it. She pulls out a pair of gloves and places them on, as she then reaches for Toni's face.

"Are you a licensed medical professional?" Cheryl can't help but inquire.

"We prefer the term nurses," Mrs. Thompson drily answers as she raises an eyebrow at her.

Cheryl merely nods in response as the woman gets back to work.

"Can you breath okay?" she asks as she check's Toni's nose. Cheryl can't help the slight grimace that comes over her face as Toni reaches over and squeezes her hand tightly.

"Yes, ma'am," Toni says, her voice rough.

"Have you iced it?"

"We were in a bit of a rush," Cheryl answers for her.

Mrs. Thompson hums in disapproval as she pulls back. She takes off her gloves and throws them in the trash, before heading to her freezer.

Toni releases a sigh as she relaxes, loosening her grip on Cheryl's hand.

Cheryl flexes her hand as Toni gives her an apologetic look in return. Cheryl shakes her head at her playfully.

Mrs. Thompson comes back with an ice pack wrapped in a kitchen towel.

"Apply it gently. It'll help with the swelling. You should be fine in a few days," she determines. "The bruises will last a bit longer, though I'm sure you already know that."

"Thank you," Toni softly responds as she reaches to press the ice pack to her face.

"Now, are you going to tell me what happened or am I meant to guess?"

Toni and Cheryl exchange brief looks, before Toni responds.

"Group of Voodoo Kings jumped us at the Sunrise Inn," she answers as she pulls the business card from her pocket and hands it to Mrs. Thompson.

Mrs. Thompson narrows her eyes as she looks it over, a disgusted look crossing her face.

"Bunch of white boys playing dress up, thinking they know anything about anything. Group of pretenders is what they are," she says. "My son's been trying his best to knock them down, but they're like cockroaches."

"So it's definitely a message for him," Cheryl states.

"It is," Mrs. Thompson answers before addressing Toni. "And he won't be pleased to hear that you got caught in the crossfire. How the hell did you girls even get on their radar?"

Cheryl looks over at Toni again and watches her nervously swallow.

"We, uh, we went by the Art Market on Frenchmen Street last night."

"The VK's know to steer clear of the Quarter," Mrs. Thompson rebuts.

"The guy at the Sunrise… he, uh...he said..." Toni begins to answer, clearly struggling with talking about what they've just found out. "That a girl with snake earrings came asking for our room key."

"A tall girl," Cheryl adds.

"The guy at the Sunrise _told_ you that?" Mrs. Thompson questions, a look of doubt crossing her face.

"We, uh… _persuaded_ him to speak," Toni replies.

Mrs. Thompson then gives them both an appraising look. Clearly assessing the veracity of their statements, trying to suss out if there are any malicious intentions behind such serious claims.

(Cheryl stands up straighter.)

A beat passes.

Mrs. Thompson nods to herself as she heads over to the kitchen's cordless phone. She picks it up and dials. The three of them wait in silence, before someone on the other end apparently answers.

"Hi, baby," Mrs. Thompson greets. A warm and maternal tone clear in her voice.

Cheryl looks over at Toni and sees the hopeful look in her eyes.

 _Thomas_ , Cheryl concludes.

"I'm going to need you to come by the house today, as soon as you can. No, I'm alright," she answers after a brief pause. She looks over to them before continuing. "Antoinette is here. With a Blossom," she says and Toni and Cheryl share a shocked look.

(The thought had never occurred to them that the woman might know who Cheryl is.)

"And they're looking worse for wear," she continues. "Or at least your sister is. A group of VKs came looking for them at the Sunrise," she explains. She begins to hum in agreement at whatever is being said on the other side. "I know, that place is always willing to give it up to the highest bidder," she finally says. "That's not all though, son," she begins to say as she casts another glance their way. "The girls squeezed some juice out of the mousy boy that works mornings there. He told them it was _Jessa_ that came for their key," she pauses again and Cheryl can hear Thomas's voice on the other side get louder, although she can't quite discern his exact words.

( _He's angry_ , Cheryl surmises. _Good_.)

"Mhm. I know, son. I know. Just take it easy," Mrs. Thompson says, clearly trying to calm her son down. "Okay. You too. Bye," she finishes as she hangs up.

She turns to them fully now, before speaking again. "He'll be by in a few hours," she says. "It's early though, you girls have anything to eat yet?"

"Uh, no. Not yet," Toni answers.

"Eggs, bacon, and toast good?"

"You don't have to do that, Mrs. Thompson. We can just go get something to eat and then come back when Thomas—"

"What is the first law?" Mrs. Thompson asks, cutting Toni off.

"No Serpent stands alone," Toni answers without hesitation. Answering the question second nature to her.

"What is the second law?" Mrs. Thompson then demands.

"If a Serpent is killed or imprisoned, their family will be taken care of," Toni dutifully replies.

"What is the third law?"

"A Serpent never shows cowardice."

"What is the fourth law?

"No Serpent is left for dead."

"What is the fifth law?"

"A Serpent never betrays his own," Toni answers, clenching her jaw.

(And Cheryl can almost taste the anger in her voice.)

Mrs. Thompson looks Toni over again, and Cheryl swears she sees that glimmer in her eyes once more.

(Pride.)

"In unity, there is strength," Mrs. Thompson states.

"In unity, there is strength," the two of them reply in unison.

Toni turns her head then to give Cheryl a proud smile.

Mrs. Thompson nods at the both of them – the matter apparently resolved.

(Cheryl thinks of dichotomies and multitudes. Of how the Serpents are both exactly what you expect them to be and then nothing like it at all.)

Mrs. Thompson then moves over and starts to pull out a few pots and pans, clearly preparing to make their breakfast. A moment passes before she speaks again, "So how long have the two of you been together?"

Toni and Cheryl freeze.

When no answer comes from either of them, she turns and raises an eyebrow at their shocked, hesitant faces.

"Please, I know that puppy love when I see it. Red over there was flinching harder than you were when I was touching your face," she says.

(And if Cheryl ignores the way her heart starts to beat faster at the sound of _that_ particular word, well.)

(It's too soon. _Way_ too soon).

"Toni was crushing my hand," Cheryl complains.

Toni turns to her, scoffing playfully at Cheryl throwing her under the bus.

Cheryl can't help but giggle, before she turns back to Mrs. Thompson, "How'd you know who I am anyway?"

"Sugar, I grew up in Riverdale same as you. Heard all sorts of stories about that spooky mansion y'all live at. Thornhill was it? Kids on the Southside used to dare each other to go running through your family's graveyard. Used to tell stories about Blossom ghosts haunting them. They used to say that even the ghosts had red hair," she reminisces.

"It's not there anymore," Cheryl says.

Mrs. Thompson turns to look at her.

"The mansion," Cheryl clarifies. "I burned it down."

"Anyone in it?" she asks.

Cheryl shakes her head.

Mrs. Thompson nods her head in approval.

Before anything else can be said on the matter, the sound of motorcycles parking up front reaches their ears.

Toni jumps from where she's still sitting on the stool, dropping the ice pack as her hand quickly reaches into her pocket.

"Relax," Mrs. Thompson says as she starts cracking eggs. "They're just here to make sure no one's stupid enough to come by. It's a precaution," she says.

Cheryl watches as Toni walks out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Watches as she looks out the window and then nods at Cheryl.

 _Serpents_.

(Exactly what you expect them to be and then nothing like it at all.)

"Now, are you two going to tell me how you want these eggs or am I meant to guess?"


	8. 008

_Indulge me_

Cheryl smirks at the text message.

 _Shoot_

Barely a second passes before the next message is coming through.

 _Hung like a horse_

"Gross," Cheryl can't help but quietly mutter, a look of disgust crossing her face, as she reads the text.

She sets the phone down then, uninterested in answering the crass message and instead goes back to gently carding her fingers through Toni's hair. The other girl fast asleep laying on her chest.

(The intimacy of it all not lost on Cheryl, as she savors the moment.)

Cheryl sighs softly.

(A reprieve.)

She lets her eyes go back to roaming around the guest room they now find themselves in.

It's modest in size and decorated in the way that only guest rooms tend to be — all pastel colors and corresponding artwork — but somehow it's still the homiest room they've stayed at in weeks.

(Cheryl briefly wonders if it's the homiest room they've _ever_ stayed at.)

After breakfast, it had been evident to all that Toni needed to rest. Mrs. Thompson had led them into her guest bedroom and told them to settle in until Thomas arrived.

Toni had dropped her bags on the floor and then promptly flopped onto the bed. Cheryl had dropped her own bags and shed her jacket and then had watched in amusement as Toni made a show of removing hers while still laying down.

Cheryl had playfully shaken her head at her antics.

(The little things.)

She had then reached for both discarded jackets and hung them in the closet, alongside some old dresses that Cheryl assumes belonged to Mrs. Thompson once upon a time – probably so treasured she couldn't bear to part with them. Cheryl had then proceeded to walk back over to the bed and begun unlacing Toni's boots. The other girl had lifted her head from the mattress to try to stop her.

"You don't have to do that, I'll get to them in a sec," Toni had chuckled.

"I want to," Cheryl had softly replied.

(Cheryl had thought then of what it means to be for someone what you wish someone had been for you.

.

.

.

What Toni has been for her.)

The two had then briefly locked eyes then, before Toni had let herself relax back onto the bed.

Had let herself be taken care of.

(Cheryl had then thought of what it means to be a family, of what it means to care, to protect, to lov–.)

(It's too soon. _Way_ too soon.)

"Thanks, Cher," Toni had quietly murmured.

Back in the present, Cheryl continues her ministrations, as a barrage of texts suddenly comes through. She rolls her eyes as she picks up the phone and reads them.

 _Sorry_

 _I know that's not your scene_

 _But, you know, that's why you're indulging ME_

 _In any case, he's just as good with his fingers_

 _And that mouth? Dear Lord, forgive! me! for! I! have! sinned!_

 _But also, he's a total sweetheart_

 _Who would have thought?_

Cheryl can't help the fond smile that accompanies her eye roll this time as she reads over Josie's messages.

(It reminds her a bit of when they first started out at Riverdale High, before the new friends Josie had made at her summer job had suddenly materialized out of thin air — and Cheryl had felt herself slowly being pushed aside.

Left behind.

Before the trio of typical friends had suddenly become a garage band and the _Cheryl, I can't do Pop's tonight, Valerie just wrote the most amazing verse and we're trying to find a hook for it! Rain check? Xx'_ s became all too frequent.

Back before Josie & The Pussycats had taken Riverdale by storm.

Back then, Josie would text her all the time about the cute boys in the Aquaholics.)

(It feels like a lifetime ago.)

 _Southsiders are actually total marshmallows_ , she opts to respond, using one hand to text so as not to jostle Toni.

Cheryl glances down at the still sleeping girl then and smiles.

 _Girl, don't tell me Miss ~I'm In A Gang Remember~ is also a total softie too?_

(Cheryl thinks of Toni and her love of musicals, and her obsession with Rocky, and how she dyed her hair in order to look good for Mickey Mouse and how she was starstruck over a bunch of people in costumes, and how she eats the grossest most unhealthy snack foods, and how she takes pictures of Cheryl doing absolutely anything, and how she wants to make a couples scrapbook of their trip, and how sometimes she's just so goofy and just–)

(The little things.)

(It's too soon. _Way_ too soon.)

 _You'd be surprised._

A beat passes, before Cheryl refocuses and sends out another text, _Switching gears a bit, if you'll indulge ME. Any updates on Archie's case?_

 _Yeah, but none of them good :(_

 _What happened?_

 _Apparently, the prosecutor gathered more evidence_

 _Including Sweet Pea's statement_

 _And well_

 _They upped Archie's charge to first degree murder_

Cheryl closes her eyes and swallows as another group of texts come through.

 _They tried to get his bail revoked, but my mom and Mrs. Andrews fought it tooth and nail_

 _They compromised on an ankle monitor though, so he's pretty much stuck at home for now_

 _Words escape me at such a terrible turn of events_ , Cheryl finally responds.

 _I know. Archie's a good guy. I mean, sure he made his mistakes, but haven't we all?_

(Cheryl pauses at that. She knows Josie doesn't mean it like _that_. Like...a dig at Cheryl and yet–

Cheryl can't help but think of that mess.

The pig's heart.)

(Feels shame rise up in her.)

She sighs.

She doesn't text back.

Toni begins to stir.

Cheryl watches as Toni stretches slightly, before she slowly rolls onto her back and lays beside Cheryl. Cheryl rolls onto her side and hovers over her. The two lock eyes as Cheryl smiles down at her.

"Hi," Cheryl whispers.

"Hi," Toni quietly responds, her voice raspy, a sleepy smile on her face. "Everything okay?" Toni then asks, as she gestures to the phone still in Cheryl's hands.

"Of course," Cheryl replies as she drops it on the bed between them. "I was merely responding to some texts from Josie."

"What about?" she then asks with a yawn.

"She was regaling me with commentary on Sweet Pea's sexual prowess," Cheryl answers with a roll of her eyes.

"Talk about not knowing your audience," Toni softly snorts, before she winces.

Cheryl instinctively reaches over and softly caresses Toni's cheek.

Toni smiles up at her.

"She also informed me that…" Cheryl begins, her voice quieter now. "They upped Archie's charge to first degree murder."

"Shit," Toni says in response. "That's not looking good."

"It certainly is _not_ ," Cheryl replies as she lets her hand gently wander over Toni's face. Her fingers tracing her eyebrow, before coming back down to her cheekbones.

"I'm sorry, babe," Toni says.

"It's not your fault."

A few quiet moments pass as Cheryl continues tracing over Toni's features.

"That bad, huh?" Toni softly asks. "Guess I'm not looking too good either," she jokes.

"You're beautiful with or without the bruises," Cheryl corrects.

"But preferably without?" Toni cheekily asks.

"Obvi," Cheryl replies with a playful eye roll. "Did you rest okay? How do you feel?"

"Like I got sucker punched in the face," Toni continues, her tone playful.

Cheryl can't help but roll her eyes again.

"I'm good, though. Really," Toni then says. Her voice now relatively serious. "Thanks to you."

"Yes, of course. My skills as a human body pillow are unparalleled," Cheryl jokes.

"They are," Toni replies with a smile. "Being around you makes me feel better."

(Cheryl pauses at that.

Briefly wonders if _anyone_ has ever expressed such a sentiment in regards to her.

.

.

.

She comes up empty.)

"Yeah?" Cheryl hesitantly asks.

"Yeah," Toni confirms.

"Being around you makes me feel better too," Cheryl confesses.

(It's too soon. _Way_ too soon.)

"Good."

Cheryl's fingers then reach Toni's full lips and she softly traces them as the smile on Toni's face softens even more.

(The intimacy of it all not lost on Cheryl, as she savors the moment.)

Cheryl pauses, her thumb on Toni's bottom lip, as Toni suddenly purses her lips, pressing a kiss to it.

(It leaves Cheryl breathless.)

Cheryl pulls her hand away and instead leans down to softly brush their lips together. Toni tries to lift her head a bit in order to deepen the kiss, but falls back onto the mattress with a flinch as her nose brushes Cheryl's.

"Careful," Cheryl softly reprimands.

"Please, like I'm going to let a broken nose keep me from kissing you," Toni counters with an eye roll.

(Cheryl swears her heart skips a beat.)

(Toni is kind and sweet and warm.)

It's then that the two hear the roar of a group of motorcycles in the distance.

 _Thomas_.

A nervous look briefly crosses Toni's face.

(Cheryl thinks again.  
About the Serpents.  
About Toni's careful maneuvering.  
About crossed lines and rattled snakes.  
About gender roles and lineages.  
About blood feuds.  
About legacy.)

(Always having to live up to something for someone.)

"Let me wash up real quick before he gets here," Toni then says as the sound of the motorcycles gets louder.

Cheryl nods as she watches Toni sit up and climb out of the bed.

Cheryl reaches forward though, and takes a hold of her hand before she gets too far.

Toni turns and gives her a smile.

(Toni will always catch her.)

She squeezes Toni's hand.

(And Cheryl will too.)

* * *

The first thought that comes to Cheryl's mind, as she stands beside Toni in the hallway looking into the living room, is that _he has Toni's smile_ — big, bright, and beautiful.

The two of them watch as he pulls back from hugging his mother, straightening up then to his full height – which is probably around six feet tall. Maybe more. Behind him, a man and a woman then step forward, each hugging Mrs. Thompson in turn.

Thomas then turns to look straight at them.

(If there is one thing that Cheryl vividly remembers about that night in Pop's that changed everything, it's the _kindness_ that she saw in Toni's eyes. The warmth and care that allowed her to feel safe enough to be vulnerable – to open up.

Cheryl sees a glimmer of that in Thomas's eyes – but.

There's an edge there.

It reminds Cheryl of Toni's menacing persona back at the motel.

 _Serpent eyes_

Cheryl wonders when it stopped being an act for him.)

She hears Toni take a deep breath before the other girl takes a step forward into the living room.

"Hi, Thomas," she softly says.

Thomas smiles at her, "Hi, Tiny Toni."

Cheryl watches as Toni shakes her head in amusement, before the two meet in the middle, Thomas enveloping her in a hug.

(And if a part of Cheryl is suddenly – _irrationally_ – green with envy, Cheryl buries it deep down inside of herself.

 _Jason_

She knows that neither of them _truly_ have their brothers.)

As he pulls back, Thomas stares intently at Toni's bruised face.

"With those bruises, you look like a real Serpent," he says.

"I _am_ a real Serpent," Toni bristles slightly.

(Always having to live up to something for someone.)

Cheryl feels her hackles rise at his comment.

A beat passes.

"Yeah you are," Thomas states, a look of pride now adorning his face.

Cheryl exhales.

"My boys went by the Sunrise, saw your handiwork," he continues, his eyes still on Toni, as he takes a step back.

"Is the owner gonna squeal?" Toni asks.

"Nah, he knows it would be bad for business," the woman standing behind Thomas responds instead.

Cheryl takes her eyes off of Thomas then and properly takes in the duo. She notices the woman's beautiful blue braids. A look at the man beside her let's Cheryl know that while he may not be quite as tall as Thomas, he is still much larger.

"I don't know if you remember them," Thomas then says, gesturing to the twosome now, "But this is Icebox and Tank."

 _Apt nicknames_ , Cheryl concludes.

"They, uh, were with me at Dad's funeral," Thomas continues.

A beat passes, before Toni speaks again.

"Your hair was red then," Toni says, in lieu of a greeting.

(Cheryl briefly wonders if the lack of warmth in Toni's greeting stems from not wanting to trust someone so quickly again, especially not after it blew up in their faces with Jessa.

 _Fool me once_ …)

"It was," Icebox answers with a playful smile. "Look at you, though. Loving the pink," she continues gesturing to Toni's hair. "All grown up now," she says as she fully takes in Toni. A mischievous glint in her eyes as she teasingly finishes, "Well, _almost_ all grown up."

Toni groans at her dig and Cheryl finally feels the room's slightly tense atmosphere begin to change.

"Thomas got his height from my side of the family," Mrs. Thompson states. "As well as all that melanin," she jokingly says, referring to the fact that Thomas's complexion is much darker than Toni's – his color the same as his mother's.

"Alright, Mrs.T," Icebox says with a laugh.

They all chuckle at the exchange.

Well, almost all of them.

"Is that a Serpent jacket?" Tank says, his narrowed eyes focused on Cheryl, clearly judging.

(If it were anybody else, Cheryl wouldn't hesitate to respond. Wouldn't hesitate to put him in his place for ever daring to doubt her. However, this is _Toni's_ world – her people. And Cheryl's red jacket isn't the only part of her that stands out here in this room.

It isn't the only part of her that looks out of place.

Cheryl briefly wonders if Toni thinks that to–)

"Custom made," Toni answers him as she takes a step back to stand beside Cheryl again. She takes Cheryl's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers, before continuing, "This is my girl, Bombshell."

(Toni will always catch her.)

(Cheryl chastises herself for ever doubting it.)

Tank nods at Toni's response, his eyes still on Cheryl. Before anything else can be said, however, the front door opens and another NOLA Serpent pops his head in.

"Ready to go boss," he says, nodding at Thomas.

Thomas nods back at him before speaking again, "You girls ready to go?"

"Where to?" Toni asks.

"The Snake Pit," Icebox answers.

"What about—" Toni begins to ask, before she's cut off by Thomas.

"Don't worry about her. We're going to take care of it."

 _Jessa_ , Cheryl surmises.

Toni nods at him as Thomas gives them both a look and walks out.

( _Serpent eyes_ )

Icebox and Tank dutifully follow.

As Toni and Cheryl also begin to follow them outside, Mrs. Thompson speaks, "You girls stay safe."

Both Cheryl and Toni nod in return.

(Cheryl briefly wonders if her own mother had ever uttered parting words to her about her safety, rather than the usual jabs with the intent to have the last word.

She draws a blank.

Cheryl briefly wonders if Toni is feeling just as… _touched_ by the motherly affection.)

(Two sides of the same vicious coin. Just trying to survive.)

* * *

The Snake Pit, as it turns out, is a bar not all that dissimilar to the Whyte Wyrm. Its aesthetic a healthy mix of biker gang chic and snake paraphernalia. Although, it does have more Mardi Gras beads hanging around the room than Cheryl would have expected, given the time of year.

Their small group is met by two men at the entrance, who Thomas then promptly introduces to them.

"This is Yo-yo, he owns the bar," he says gesturing to the skinny, greasy-looking man in front of them.

"Pleasure to meet you, ladies," he says, wriggling his eyebrows in what Cheryl assumes he intends to be a seductive manner.

He fails.

"And this is Joe. He runs the day to day," Thomas continues, gesturing to the more polished looking man of the duo. "This is my sister, Toni. And her girl, Bombshell."

(Cheryl briefly wonders about how deliberate Toni's choice to introduce her by her nickname was. If it was meant to convey some sort of street cred that she realistically lacks or if it was just actually capitalizing on its established reputation as is. Regardless, it's the first time in her life someone _else,_ other than Toni just beforehand, has introduced her by her self-proclaimed moniker – and Cheryl can't help but smirk at the looks of respect it commands.

 _How it was always intended to be_ , she thinks. _Feel free to tremble_.)

"It's an honor," Joe then says, a slight look of awe on his face, as he reaches over to politely shake Toni's hand. "All of our snake dens across the country owe a debt of gratitude to the original Serpents — to the descendants of the Uktena."

Toni dutifully shakes his hand, before the man then reaches to shake Cheryl's.

"Thank you brother," Thomas then responds. "Is everyone here yet?"

"Um, just about," Yo-yo responds. "We, um, spread the word that it was an emergency meeting, so everyone that's not here yet should be here um, you know, soon."

"Good," Thomas responds as he walks further into the bar.

Toni takes a hold of Cheryl's hand and intertwines their fingers as the two follow Icebox and Tank over to an empty table by the bar's small stage.

(And if Cheryl notices the curious eyes on her cherry red jacket, she stands taller.

 _H B I fucking C._ )

Toni hops up onto the table itself, pulling Cheryl to stand between her legs.

(Cheryl's never been fond of the idea of being some man's accessory. Something to be showed off as a trophy. Had always, however, despite hating the notion, been well aware that that was meant to be her role to play regardless. Her parents had made it very clear. Cheryl's only comfort in the situation had come from the thought that perhaps it would not be such a degrading position if the man in question was worth it. Someone she would be proud to see them show her off.

It's why, well, _Archie_.

However, if there's anything this trip has taught her, from the very first time it happened on the Red Steps in NYC, it's that her dissatisfaction with such a role does not extend to Toni whatsoever. In fact, Cheryl relishes in having Toni show her off. It makes Cheryl feel…

Wanted.  
Desirable.  
Valued.

And Cheryl knows that it's because Toni doesn't demean her by restricting her to some sort of trophy role. No, Toni shows her off as her partner in crime. As her equal. As worthy of being hers because the sentiment goes both ways.

Toni shows Cheryl off, not to brag about her own accomplishments, but to let everyone know what they missed out on.

And Cheryl?

She fucking lives for it.)

(Two sides of the same vicious coin.)

After a few minutes of mingling around, Thomas jumps on stage.

The murmur of conversations dying around them as they all quiet to hear their King.

"Serpents," he begins. His voice loud and...theatrical.

 _A showman_ , Cheryl notes. _How apropos_.

"Thank you all for gathering on such short notice this evening," he continues. "Tonight is a night of celebration. My sister–" he pauses to point at Toni. "Is finally here," he smiles widely at the notion, the rest of the gathered Serpents cheering.

( _Sister_.

And if a part of Cheryl is suddenly – _irrationally_ – green with envy, Cheryl buries it deep down inside of herself.)

"However," Thomas then says, his face turning serious. "Before we can celebrate, there is a matter at hand – and a very serious one at that," Thomas continues, his face now hardening even more. "As you can probably tell," he says gesturing to Toni again, "my sister's journey here has not been easy." He pauses then, clearly for dramatic effect. A few stray chuckles can be heard amongst the crowd before he finishes, "The Voodoo Kings dared to lay their hands on her."

The Serpents go quiet.

You could hear a pin drop.

Until.

Angry shouts suddenly take the place of those previous cheers as the Serpents begin to yell out about making them pay – about punishing them.

About revenge.  
About justice.

(Cheryl would be hard-pressed to disagree with them.)

"You might all be wondering though, how could this happen?" Thomas goes on, raising his voice to be heard over the crowd. He then jumps off the stage and begins to slowly walk in front of the Serpents standing closest to it. He locks eyes with each and every one of them.

He glances over at Toni and Cheryl, locking eyes with them.

( _Serpents eyes_ )

He turns back to the crowd.

"Serpents...there is a _rat_ among us," he spits out.

At this the crowd roars and Cheryl feels Toni tighten her hold on her.

(Toni is kind and sweet and warm.)

Thomas then jumps back onto the stage, as Icebox steps forward from her place standing beside them.

"Jessa," she calls out. "Step forward, please."

From within the crowd of Serpents, Jessa suddenly emerges, a look of confusion on her face.

The crowd of Serpents begins to murmur among themselves.

"What's going on?" she asks, looking to Thomas for an explanation. "T3?"

"You stand before us accused of treason. How do you plead?" Icebox states, her tone leaving no room for misunderstanding.

This is a serious charge.

The murmurs get louder.

"Treason?" Jessa scoffs. "What? What are you talking about?"

Thomas then takes a step closer to the edge of the stage and crouches, getting closer to her eye level.

"Did you really think a Topaz would just sit back and take it?" he hisses at her. "Toni got answers. And those answers led to you," he stands then again, towering over the women.

T3 and Jessa lock eyes then.

(Cheryl briefly wonders about their friendship, about their relationship. About how meaningful it actually is. This is a woman who went to Toni's father's funeral. A woman who greeted Toni with kindness and care. A woman they all thought they could trust.)

A beat passes.

"They weren't supposed to touch her," she confesses.

(A woman who must be punished.)

A few of the Serpents reel back in shock, while others begin to spew hatred at her.

Thomas raises his hand to quiet them down.

"Why?" Thomas asks gravely.

"Because I'm tired. Many of us are tired!" she then says, turning to look for support from within the Serpents. "We work our asses off and reap none of the benefits. And yet the Voodoo Kings? Living up to their name. Living like kings!" she complains.

The crowd begins to murmur again.

A beat passes as Thomas takes in her words.

"Bluejack," he then calls out and a man steps forward. "When your father got sick, who paid for his medication?"

"The Serpents," the man answers.

"Fender," he calls to another man. "When the pipes in your mother's house burst, who paid for the repairs?"

"The Serpents."

"Chelsea," he calls and a young woman steps forward.

"When your brother got into college, who helped pay for his tuition?"

"The Serpents," she answers.

"Tank," Thomas then calls, turning to speak to the man standing beside them. "When your sister died, who helped pay for her funeral? For the burial?"

"The Serpents," he confirms, fire in his eyes.

Thomas turns back to Jessa and speaks, "The Serpents have always been about protection and community. Not your selfish greed," he declares. "And if you love those white boy wannabes with their Party City masks so much, then by all means. Join them. Because you are no longer welcomed here."

Jessa scoffs again, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Just like that? You're going to throw years of friendship down the drain? You're going to cast away one of your own? Without hearing me out?" she demands.

"A Serpent never betrays his own," he states. "The moment you used my sister's life as some kind of bargaining chip to try to manipulate me, was the moment you no longer mattered."

"T3—"

"If you ever step foot in Serpent territory again, I'll have your head."

His voice is cold and chilling.

It's a promise.

(Cheryl has no doubt that he means it.)

Jessa looks shocked beyond measure.

"Thomas–"

"Get the hell out!" he yells at her. The other Serpents begin to shout at her as well, before she rushes out the door.

As soon as she exits the Serpents begin to stomp their feet. The stomping gets faster and louder, it feels as if the entire bar is shaking.

 _Serpents_.

(Exactly what you expect them to be and then nothing like it at all.)

" _Now_ , it's a party!" Thomas shouts and the room turns to cheers.

* * *

Cheryl sits at the bar a few hours later, sipping on a glass of water.

"You good?" she hears and she looks up to see Joe checking in on her.

"Yes, thank you."

"It gets kind of rowdy," he says with a chuckle, gesturing behind Cheryl.

She half turns in her seat and watches as Thomas and Toni share yet another shot together.

She smiles.

(And if a part of Cheryl is suddenly – _irrationally_ – green with envy, Cheryl buries it deep down inside of herself.)

"It's a big deal to him, to have her here," Joe continues. "Hell, I think it's a big deal for all of us. T3's sister? All grown up? Wow," he says with a shake of his head.

Cheryl smiles politely at him.

"So, how long have the two of you–" before he can finish his question though, a heavy hand lands on her shoulder.

Cheryl looks up and sees Yo-yo, in all his greasy glory.

(Cheryl resists the urge to lash out at him for daring to touch her.)

"They're asking for you," he says, gesturing behind him to Toni and Thomas's table.

Cheryl half turns again and sees Toni waving her over.

"Thank you," Cheryl politely responds as she slips off the stool and walks over to Toni.

Cheryl takes the seat beside her, smiling politely at Thomas.

"You don't drink, Red?" he asks her. His eyes holding that same glimmer of kindness that she's used to seeing in Toni's eyes.

(Cheryl thinks of dichotomies and multitudes.)

"I do, just in moderation," she replies.

"Fair enough," he responds, flashing her that same beautiful smile that she's used to seeing on Toni's face.

(It's all so jarring.)

"So, how are things back in Riverdale?" he asks, taking a sip of his beer.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same, you know?" Toni answers with a sigh.

Thomas nods, "How's Grandpa? I try to call him every now and then, but it goes straight to his answering machine. I leave messages, but he never calls me back."

"You know how he is," Toni responds with a shrug.

Thomas nods again as he drinks some more.

A few minutes of relatively comfortable silence pass as Thomas glances around the bar.

Cheryl feels Toni reach for her hand under the table and give it a firm squeeze.

(Toni is kind and sweet and warm.)

Cheryl smiles at her and it's not long before she sees Toni's eyes move to stare at her lips.

 _She's starting to get drunk_ , Cheryl concludes with a smirk.

However, before Cheryl can take advantage of their moment, Thomas speaks up again.

"Hog Eye left me a message the other day. Told me how he sold the Wyrm. How the Ghoulies ran the Serpents out of the Southside. About Tent City."

Toni's head snaps over to lock eyes with her brother.

"We're...working on it," she hesitantly answers.

"He said F.P.'s boy is handling things. Is he?" Thomas asks with a serious look on his face.

( _Serpent eyes_ )

"He's, uh, got his heart in the right place. He's trying. And he's got his girl with him too, her mom was a Serpent so," Toni responds.

"Being a good leader is about more than just snake tattoos and leather jackets. It's about putting the needs of your community first," he firmly rebuts.

"I know."

"And as a Topaz, you have a responsibility to see that through, do you understand? This is our legacy," he emphatically continues.

"I know, Thomas. I know," Toni responds, a worried look on her face.

(Cheryl thinks again.  
About the Serpents.  
About Toni's careful maneuvering.  
About crossed lines and rattled snakes.  
About gender roles and lineages.  
About blood feuds.  
About legacy.)

(Always having to live up to something for someone.)

Cheryl squeezes Toni's hand. Toni squeezes back.

"Good," he continues. "And if you ever need a hand, you let me know, alright? I'm here for you."

"Thank you."

Thomas glances at Cheryl again after that and Cheryl meets his eyes without hesitation.

(Toni will always catch her.)

(And Cheryl will too.)

He smiles at her, that same damn charming smile.

"Yo-yo! Another round," he suddenly calls out. "My sister is here!"

The Serpents around them cheer again.

* * *

It's a little while later, that Cheryl helps a stumbling Toni over to the bathroom.

"I'm...just a little tipsy," the other girl tries to play off.

"Sure, babe," Cheryl responds with a laugh.

Cheryl helps her in, but it's a single stall, and a stubborn Toni insists on being able to pee alone.

"I got this, Cher. I got this. You don't need to, like, wipe my ass or nothing."

Cheryl wrinkles her nose, but can't help but be amused at the other girl's antics.

(The little things.)

"Whatever you say, _mon coeur_."

At this Toni pauses, the door to the bathroom halfway closed. "I like that," she suddenly says.

"Like what?"

"The french pet names. All the nicknames. Makes me feel special," she answers with a goofy smile.

(Cheryl feels her heart skip a beat.)

"You are special, Toni," she softly responds.

Toni gives her a blinding smile, "So are you, babe," she says, before finally closing the door.

Cheryl waits around for her, watching the crowd from afar.

She spots Tank with his arm wrapped around Icebox, looking much sweeter and softer than he has all day. She then sees Thomas chatting with Yo-yo, Thomas laughing loudly at whatever the other man is saying to him.

A few moments later, Toni unlocks the door and comes stumbling out.

"I'm good," she says as she catches herself. "It's my boots."

"Uh-huh," Cheryl says, shaking her head in amusement. "Well, I'm going to go as well. Wait for me?" she asks, batting her eyes at the other girl.

"Yeah," Toni answers, her eyes on Cheryl's lips.

(It's then that Cheryl realizes that they haven't kissed the entire time that they've been at the bar. It's not that the two of them _have_ to kiss constantly, it's just that...they do. Because they want to. Because they _can._ However, without speaking about it, it seems that the two of them were on the same page regarding PDA around this faction of the Serpents. Treating this outing as more of a business matter, than a party. Still, with the realization now at the forefront of her mind, Cheryl yearns for the physical affection.)

(Doesn't she always?)

"Don't move," Cheryl orders, quickly shutting the door behind her. Intent on peeing and then taking advantage of this less crowded area of the bar to engage in some slightly-less-public-displays-of-great-affection.

Cheryl swiftly does her business, washing her hands on the small sink stuffed into the corner of the bathroom. She double checks her hair and her makeup on the broken mirror, and then opts to quickly reapply a fresh coat of her signature red lipstick.

If she's going to kiss Toni, she's going to leave a mark for _all_ to see.

( _Mine_ , _mine_ , _mine_.)

Cheryl opens the bathroom door with a flourish, expecting to find an awaiting Toni on the other side.

Instead, she's met with empty space and disappointment.

It doesn't last long though, as she turns her head and spots Toni only a few feet away speaking with Joe. The girl is wildly gesticulating, looking incredibly adorable if Cheryl does say so herself. The juxtaposition of chill sober Toni and inebriated energetic Toni, not lost on her.

Toni then almost trips over herself and Cheryl watches as Joe reaches out a hand to steady her. However…his hand remains on her elbow way past the point it was needed.

Something is not right.  
Something is not right.  
Something is not right.

Before she can even react properly, Cheryl watches as Joe leans forward and kisses Toni.

(For perhaps, really, the very first time in her life, Cheryl now knows what it truly means to see _**red**_.

.

.

.

Her hand itches for a lit match.)

(Watch as flames devour the place whole.)

It takes a beat for Toni's head to catch up to her body, as her hands suddenly come up and shove him off harshly.

Suddenly, Joe crashes to the floor face first. Hard.

Cheryl looks up and sees Tank there, having clearly tackled him to the ground.

Fire in his eyes.

(And if anyone knows about fire, it's Cheryl.)

"What the fuck, man?" Joe shouts from his place on the ground, as his hand comes up to wipe the blood from his mouth.

Suddenly, Thomas appears beside him.

"T3–" Joe begins to speak, before Thomas cuts him off.

"Tank. Take the girls home, will you?"

Cheryl watches Tank nod and begin to guide Toni out of the bar.

Cheryl follows, sparing a glance behind her to see Thomas kneeling over Joe, his hands at the man's shirt collar.

* * *

It's a little while later when they're finally back in the guest bedroom.

Toni sits on the bed, a look of guilt on her face.

"Cheryl… I'm...I'm sorry…" she begins, clearly trying her best not to slur her words. "You know I wouldn't, I wasn't–"

"Hey," Cheryl interjects, as she finishes taking off her jacket and hanging it up in the closet. She walks over to Toni, crouching to catch her downcast eyes. "He took advantage of you. He...assaulted you," Cheryl chokes out as she faces Toni.

(Her hand itches for a lit match.)

"I was just, so confused and like my arms weren't listening and we were just talking, and I just–"

"You didn't do anything wrong," Cheryl firmly states.

(She won't let Toni feel guilty about this. Not after everything they've both been through, not after everything they've talked about. Not this. _Never_ this.)

"Are you sure?" Toni asks, in the quietest voice Cheryl has ever heard her use.

Cheryl reaches to take a hold of Toni's hands.

"Oh so very," Cheryl answers back, just as quietly, but hoping to get through to the girl with her usual bravado.

Toni swallows as she begins to nod.

"Good, good...'Cause I like, don't want to mess this up," Toni says.

"You haven't," Cheryl whispers.

She then stretches slightly, letting her forehead press against Toni's. Their noses softly brushing.

Toni slowly leans forward and the two share the softest kiss they ever have.

Just letting their lips gently brush against each other.

Cheryl pulls back after a beat, giving Toni a soft smile. She stands then and reaches over to help the other girl take her jacket off. As she goes to hang it up alongside hers in the closet, she hears Toni continue to speak, her words still slightly slurred.

"It's just...you're like...the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Cheryl quickly turns and sees Toni laying on the bed, her feet still on the ground.

Cheryl swallows back the rush of emotion that threatens to overtake her at the sincerity in drunk Toni's voice.

She moves forward then and goes about beginning to unlace Toni's boots. She quietly answers, without thinking, "Ditto, my love."

She freezes half a second later at realizing the word that has just come out of her mouth—

(It's too soon. _Way_ too soon.)

Before she can try to say anything, a quiet murmur can be heard.

"My love…" Toni repeats, already half asleep.

Cheryl stands to look at her peaceful face and smiles softly.

She finishes taking off Toni's boots.

* * *

It's a few minutes later, after she's finished successfully settling Toni into the bed, that Cheryl decides to go downstairs and get a glass of water and some aspirin for what she's sure will be a painful hangover tomorrow for Toni.

As she walks into the kitchen however, she spots Tank at the counter drinking some water.

Cheryl nods at him before quietly going about her business.

As she's about to exit the room however, she can't help but speak.

"Thank you," she says sincerely as she looks at him.

A beat passes and just as Cheryl's about to leave, he answers.

"I would have done it for anybody," he says, and Cheryl sees the fire in his eyes as they meet.

She nods at him and walks out.

(Cheryl thinks again of dichotomies and multitudes. Of how the Serpents are both exactly what you expect them to be and then nothing like it at all.)


	9. 009

If there is one thing about Cheryl Blossom that is an undeniable fact – it's that she's a morning person.

Toni, however, is unequivocally _not._

On a morning like this though, Cheryl wishes she was the kind of person who could sleep in a little late. Stay with Toni wrapped in her arms just a little longer.

(Cheryl craves.)

(The first night Toni had stayed over at Thistlehouse – properly stayed over, without pretenses – a curious debate had arisen between them.

 _Who was the big spoon?_

Cheryl, admittedly, thought it was obvious – she's the taller one.

Toni had vehemently opposed.

After some light back and forth, Cheryl had temporarily conceded, intent on winning the next time. However, once she had taken her place on the bed and Toni had wrapped her arms around her – it had just clicked. Cheryl had felt…

At peace.

She had fallen asleep almost instantly. And if she was honest? It had been the best sleep she had gotten in years.

She hadn't told Toni though, for fear of overwhelming her.

The look in the other girl's eyes the following morning told Cheryl everything though – ever-observant Toni had _known_.)

(Which is all to say, that the moments when Cheryl is the big spoon are few and far between. They're born out of sneakiness or tiredness or even injury. Which isn't to say Cheryl doesn't enjoy the position. No, quite the opposite actually. She _relishes_ it. Being the big spoon makes Cheryl feel…

Fulfilled.

In a way she never had been before, in a way she's sure she never will be again.

Holding Toni in her arms…

It's everything.)

As she pulls her arms back though, unable to stay in bed any longer due to her body's protests, the memories of late last night come rushing back to the forefront of Cheryl's mind.

Toni drunk off her ass.  
Joe forcefully kissing her.  
Tank tackling Joe.

And Cheryl?

Watching it all happen.

(Her hand itches for a lit match.)

Cheryl carefully rises from the bed and reaches for her travel archery set.

They'll have to do.

For now.

* * *

A part of Cheryl isn't really that surprised to find Mrs. Thompson at the kitchen counter upon walking downstairs.

The woman drinking some coffee, her scrubs still on.

"Good morning," Cheryl politely says.

"It will be after I'm done drinking this," Mrs. Thompson responds, exhaustion clear on her face.

 _The night shift_ , Cheryl remembers.

"Help yourself, if you want some," she continues, gesturing to the coffee pot.

Cheryl nods in thanks as she reaches for a mug and pours some for herself.

It's a few moments of – if Cheryl were so bold as to say – companionable silence, as the two finish their respective mugs. A few minutes later, Cheryl goes to rinse her own in the sink before heading for the door to the backyard.

"Don't step on my peonies," Mrs. Thompson suddenly says, causing Cheryl to turn towards her.

(Cheryl would be more offended at the suggestion that she would commit such a barbaric act, if not for the look on Mrs. Thompson's face.

The glimmer in her eyes.)

(Motherly affection.)

"Wouldn't dream of it," Cheryl playfully replies.

(Serpents. Exactly what you expect them to be and then nothing like it at all.)

* * *

She's down to her third to last arrow, hitting yet another bullseye on the target she's set up on the large oak tree in the backyard, when she hears it.

 _A golf clap_ , Cheryl notices.

She turns to the kitchen door and spots Thomas standing there, his beautiful smile on display.

(Toni's smile.)

"You're good," he says as he begins to walk over to her. "Really good."

"Thank you," Cheryl politely responds.

(Cheryl's never thought of herself as someone who would act... _demure_.

Humility.

It's a trait more at home with someone as kind and humble as Toni – for better or for worse.

Still.

Cheryl refrains from gloating too much at her own skillset, Thomas still very much someone she wants to impress _yes_ , but also someone she wants to...like her.)

(And if Cheryl is still somewhat surprised by herself, surprised by the fact that for the first time in a long time she finds herself caring about the opinions of others – and that those others happen to be Serpents?

Well.

How the tables turn.)

As he reaches her side, the next words out of his mouth surprise her.

But maybe they shouldn't have.

"Teach me."

(Cheryl thinks again of dichotomies and multitudes.)

Cheryl hands over her bow without hesitation, talking Thomas through the correct stance.

"Anchor your hand at the corner of your mouth," she says as he dutifully follows her instructions. "Use your dominant eye," she continues, before telling him to relax. She watches him take a deep breath, before giving her final command, "Release."

Cheryl watches as the arrow soars through the sky, missing the bullseye by mere centimeters.

"Brava," Cheryl compliments. "Go again," she instructs, which he dutifully does. A few moments later, her final arrow lodges itself right in the bullseye. "You're a natural," she compliments.

"Thank you," he says, as he smirks at her. "It's a good skill to have."

"It is," Cheryl answers. "Believe it or not, it's saved me from many a great deal of possible tragedies."

(The Black Hood.  
Penny Peabody.  
The Voodoo Kings.)

(A vicious coin. Just trying to survive.)

Thomas nods at her as he eyes the bow for another beat, before setting it down on the ground beside him.

"My turn," he says, causing Cheryl to raise an eyebrow at him. "Your bow is handy and I can only imagine just how lethal you are with it. However," he continues, "you won't always have it at your disposal. You need to know some basic fighting, at the very least."

Cheryl crinkles her nose at that, "I'm not interested in hand-to-hand combat."

"Self-defense," Thomas corrects her. "Creeps are a dime a dozen," he comments, his voice suddenly turning serious. "And I want the peace of mind that if something like last night happens again, you'll be able to step up and protect my sister. Do you understand?" Thomas finishes.

 _Serpent eyes._

(Cheryl thinks of Nick St. Clair.

Something is not right.  
Something is not right.  
Something is not right.

Of the man in D.C.

Something is not right.  
Something is not right.  
Something is not right.

Of Joe.

Something is not right.  
Something is not right.  
Something is not right.

She thinks of Toni.)

"Teach me."

* * *

She's barely broken a sweat by the time that she's got the combination Thomas walks her through down. "Good job," he praises, a glimmer in his eyes.

(And if Cheryl feels her chest fill with pride at his comments, well.

.

.

.

Can you blame her?)

"Thank you," she replies, holding back her smile.

"You're a dancer, right?" he correctly surmises.

"Senior Captain of the River Vixens. It's our nationally ranked cheerleading squad," she boasts.

(Can you blame her?)

Thomas nods in appreciation.

Before another word can be exchanged between the two, Mrs. Thompson pops her head out the door to call them in.

"Food's ready. Wash your hands," she orders with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course Mama," Thomas playfully replies as he goes about helping Cheryl pack up her stuff.

As the two walk inside the kitchen a few minutes later, Cheryl's slightly surprised to find Toni already at the counter.

She is less surprised to find her chugging a large mug of coffee.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" she asks, as she takes a seat on the stool beside her.

"Like someone shoved a dozen shots down my throat last night," Toni replies, her voice slightly hoarse, as she playfully glares at Thomas.

"Fifteen actually, but who's counting?" Thomas shoots back with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Mrs. Thompson slaps him on the arm as she finishes setting down their plates in front of them.

"What? I'm just building up her resistance," he retorts.

"If she drank 15 shots last night and she's already up and running, then it's _you_ who needs to build up your resistance. Don't think I've forgotten what you looked like the morning after your 21st," Mrs. Thompson replies.

"Mama, come on. Those were different circumstances," Thomas complains as he begins to eat.

Cheryl quietly chuckles at their bickering as she watches Toni take an irresponsibly large bite of her food.

"Please chew that properly," Cheryl playfully scolds, as Toni's head snaps up to look at her – cheeks filled and eyes wide. The other girl nods as she dutifully follows orders.

"Listen to your girl, Tiny. She knows what's what," Thomas comments. "She got me to hit a bullseye within two arrows."

"Although I highly appreciate the praise, that particular accomplishment is just as much yours as it is mine," Cheryl corrects.

"Cheryl Blossom sharing the credit? You must have done really well T3," Toni teases, as she takes a smaller bite of her food.

Cheryl rolls her eyes, before responding, "I can give credit where credit is due. It just hardly ever is."

At this Mrs. Thompson snorts, causing both Thomas and Toni to crack up alongside her.

"What? It's the truth," Cheryl defends herself, although she can't quite help the smile that comes over her face as she watches them laugh.

(Cheryl briefly wonders if this is what belonging feels like.)

(Whatever this feeling is called, she hopes it never goes away.)

* * *

After breakfast, Thomas invites them out for a ride along the city.

Before doing so, Mrs. Thompson offers to do their laundry – which if Cheryl is honest, they were in dire need of doing.

The only problem being that handing Mrs. Thompson their clothes leaves Cheryl without proper motorcycle-riding attire.

"You're lucky that my flannel mesh aesthetic is basically also motorcycle-ready wear babe," Toni playfully teases.

Cheryl rolls her eyes as she heads into the bathroom to change into her borrowed clothes.

The shirt is a little tight and the pants are a little short and Cheryl would be more upset about her entire outfit being unbalanced in such a way if the feeling of wearing Toni's clothes didn't automatically make her feel…taken care of. Protected. Safe.

(It was all finally over. They came to rescue her.)

It also doesn't bother her _too_ _much_ upon seeing the reaction on Toni's face once she sees her dressed in her own clothes.

Cheryl watches the other girl's eyes darken.

Feels her pulse spike.

(For all the right reasons.)

"Ready to go?" Cheryl says, cutting through the charged moment with a playful smirk.

Toni clears her throat, before reaching over to pull Cheryl flush against her by her belt loops.

Cheryl feels her breath leave her lungs.

"You're a tease," Toni states, her voice smooth and slow as she wraps her arms around Cheryl's waist.

"And don't you forget it," Cheryl manages to counter as she reaches to play with Toni's hair.

A beat passes before Toni's eyes suddenly soften.

"About last night," she quietly begins, before Cheryl interjects.

"I already told you, you did nothing wrong."

"I meant what I said," Toni states, bypassing Cheryl's comment. Before Cheryl can ask which part she's referring to, Toni continues, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I really don't want to mess this up."

(And if Cheryl feels that same rush of emotion as she did the previous night at hearing those words, well.

She does her best to swallow it back again.

To keep it together.)

"And as _I_ said last night," Cheryl softly responds, "You haven't."

A beat passes, as Toni leans forward, letting their lips softly brush against each other before speaking again.

"That's not the only thing you said last night," Toni whispers.

Cheryl freezes.

.

.

.

She didn't expect Toni to remember her fumble.

(It's too soon. _Way_ too soon.)

"Toni…" Cheryl begins.

However, before either of them can say anything else, the sound of Thomas's motorcycle revving its engine reaches their ears.

Toni pulls back, a soft smile on her face and a look in her eyes–

(It's too soon. _Way_ too soon.

.

.

.

Right?)

* * *

Their ride is relaxing and carefree and it takes them to a few different spots around the city. Spots that Thomas is obviously very eager to share with Toni – the other girl's enthusiasm unsurprisingly matching his during all of their interactions.

(And if a part of Cheryl is suddenly – _irrationally_ – green with envy, Cheryl buries it deep down inside of herself.)

At one point, they even ride alongside the historic St. Charles Streetcar line, Toni even managing to take pictures of the actual streetcars themselves.

They make a brief stop at an ice-cream shop before heading over to check out Lake Pontchartrain.

The shop is cute and quaint and seems like yet another perfect spot for selfies, which Toni indulges Cheryl in.

It's a few moments later that Cheryl turns and manages to catch the man behind the counter surreptitiously handing over an envelope to Thomas.

 _Protection money_ , Cheryl surmises.

Cheryl glances over at Toni, who gives her a hesitant smile, having seen the transaction taking place as well.

Cheryl reaches over and takes a hold of her hand. Squeezes it tight.

Toni squeezes back.

Cheryl then glances back over to Thomas, watches him turn back to them still happily eating his ice-cream. However, Cheryl sees them.

 _Serpent eyes_.

(Dichotomies and multitudes. Serpents – exactly what you expect them to be and then nothing like it at all.)

* * *

They're by the lake a little while later, the sun just beginning to set, when Cheryl's phone goes off.

Cheryl quickly excuses herself upon seeing the number and takes a few steps away from the sibling duo.

"Sandra," Cheryl quickly answers. "This better not be bad news."

"It's not Ms. Blossom," the other woman responds. "Nana Blossom's perfectly fine."

Cheryl sighs in relief at hearing the caretaker's reassurances. "Well then, what is this about?"

"Well, while she may be fine, she's been asking to speak to you all day," the woman explains. "I kept reminding her that you were away and that you would be back at summer's end. And while she initially seemed to accept it, about an hour ago she started to ask if we could call you. I didn't want to bother you, since it wasn't an emergency, but well. She insisted," the woman hesitantly says.

"It's quite alright, Sandra. Put her on the phone."

As Cheryl hears the phone shuffle between hands, she turns around and sees that Thomas and Toni have walked a bit further down. The two engrossed in their own conversation.

"Cheryl, dear? Is that you?" Nana Rose's frail voice comes through.

"It is, Nana Rose. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, you know child. The wind whispers a lot and these old bones can only hear so much."

"Of course, Nana," Cheryl responds, already used to the old woman's typical chatter.

"I did want to speak to you, though."

"So Sandra told me. What troubles you, Nana Rose?"

"No troubles, my dear. It's my crystals– they spoke to me in my dreams," Cheryl rolls her eyes, already used to her grandmother's antics.

"What did they say?"

"Well, they didn't _say_ anything. They showed me instead. Cherry blossoms. They were blooming."

At this Cheryl pauses and briefly closes her eyes. Allows herself to picture such an image and smiles softly.

For all of her grandmother's craziness, she does at times sound downright poetic.

"That's a good sign, right?" Cheryl asks, playing along.

"Well of course, my dear. Don't you feel it?" Nana Rose asks.

Cheryl feels the question unexpectedly tug at her heart.

"Me?" she quietly asks the old woman.

"Well of course. The rest of us are much too old. And those babies are much too young," Nana Rose explains as if it were just that simple.

Cheryl turns and sees Toni and Thomas laughing loudly at something.

The same exact smile and laugh.

Cheryl thinks of where she stands.

Of who she stands with.

Of this whole trip.

Of Toni.

Of herself.

Of a few mere hours ago.

( _You're like...the best thing that's ever happened to me._

 _Ditto, my love._

.

.

.

Maybe it's not too soon at all.

Maybe it's just right.)

"Do you feel it?"

"Yeah, Nana Rose. I feel it."

"A Blossom blooming. It's a beautiful thing."

* * *

Cheryl lets Nana Rose ramble on for another 15 minutes, the woman switching to gossiping about the trees in the garden – and apparently the groundskeeper flirting with her caretaker? Regardless, Cheryl lets it wash over her like white noise as she focuses her eyes on Toni. Lets herself soak in the other girl's happiness and joy – visible even from afar.

(And if a part of Cheryl is suddenly – _irrationally_ – green with envy, Cheryl buries it deep down inside of herself.

In the soil of her heart.

Hopes that a cherry blossom will bloom in its place.)

She eventually hangs up, their conversation over and Sandra promising to continue her text updates. Cheryl, however, pauses before approaching the duo and allows herself to snap a few pictures of them together on her phone.

The sun setting across their faces.

She hopes Toni will like them.

Not for their composition – or lack thereof – but for their heart. For the genuine moment they capture.

(If there's one thing Cheryl has seen that defines Toni's photography, it's that: _heart_. The girl's skills are tremendous, obviously, but it's the stories those photographs tell what set Toni apart from amateurs. From pretenders.

Cheryl hopes to capture even a sliver of that soul in these photographs. Hopes it's enough.)

She finally approaches them and it's not a moment too soon as Thomas's phone suddenly rings.

"Excuse me," he says as he steps away.

"Everything okay?" Toni asks her.

"Yes, just Nana Rose wanting to gossip."

Toni cracks a smile at that, "You should have told me. I, uh, would have loved to say hi."

(Without really meaning to, Cheryl briefly thinks of Polly and Betty Cooper. Of how Nana Rose always seemed at least a little bit fond of them, undoubtedly so due to their Blossom blood, and how the two always seemed to humor the old woman.

She thinks of hearing the story of her rescue from both Veronica and Kevin, their dramatization on their way back to Riverdale from that dreadful place including the interesting tidbit that it had been Nana Rose who had called for help — had called _Antoinette_.

Cheryl thinks of Polly and Betty being there.

Out of obligation.

She sees Toni being here.

Out of lov–

.

.

.

 _Soon_.)

"Next time," Cheryl smiles at her.

"You ladies ready to go?" Thomas's voice cuts in and the two turn to him.

"Where to?" Toni asks.

"Just...follow me," Thomas cryptically responds.

 _Serpent eyes._

Cheryl feels her heart race.

(For all the wrong reasons.)

* * *

It's a warehouse.

 _Of course it's a warehouse_ , Cheryl thinks. _Where else do gangs go to conduct all their shady businesses?_

As the two girls follow Thomas inside, Cheryl takes a quick glance around and counts about two dozen motorcycles and a truck parked just outside the building.

(Cheryl briefly thinks of her father. Of all of his shady dealings. Of the ones he'd undertake from within the walls of Thornhill versus the ones that would require a visit to one of the many barns on their large estate.

The latter ones producing those sticky rumors.

Cheryl wonders if the same logic applies here. If the fact that they can't conduct this particular deal at the Snake Pit means that something much more... _unsavory_ is on the agenda.)

As the trio walks inside, Cheryl's question is all but answered.

Kneeling in the center of the warehouse are five men – all with their hands bound behind their backs, their faces covered with black bags.

As Thomas approaches the Serpents surrounding them, Icebox steps toward him and hands him a tablet – a video waiting to be played. He takes the tablet and then gestures for each of the Serpents standing behind one of the men to remove the bags. As they do so, Thomas hits play on the video.

It's footage from a security camera.

Although, not just _any_ security camera. It's from a hospital. The emergency room, it seems. In it, five men stumble into frame, one of them holding on to his neck, the other on to his shoulder–

.

.

.

( _Oh_.)

It's them.

The masked men that attacked them at the motel.

The Voodoo Kings.

Or at least, the lackeys sent to do the dirty work.

Cheryl's head snaps over to the now uncovered men and she sees them – the bruises she and Toni left as they fought for their lives.

She glances to Toni, standing between her and Thomas, but the other girl's eyes are laser focused on the men on their knees in front of them. The other girl must feel Cheryl's gaze on her however, as Cheryl suddenly feels Toni's hand reaching for her own.

She takes it and intertwines their fingers.

"Good work," Thomas praises, handing back the tablet to Icebox once he's verified that the men in front of them are the ones in the video.

The woman gives him a proud smile in return.

Thomas then walks over to the captive Voodoo Kings and begins to slowly walk down the line. Staring into the eyes of all of these men – _one by one_.

(Cheryl thinks of the Serpents.)

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Not so tough and scary without your little Halloween masks are you?" he says, forcefully grabbing one of the men by his chin. He shakes the man's head before roughly pushing it away.

(She thinks of crossed lines and rattled snakes.)

"Did you really think you could get away with putting your hands on my sister? _Did you?!_ " Thomas yells at them, his voice echoing across the otherwise silent warehouse.

(She thinks of gender roles and lineages.)

"I broke my own boy's fingers for daring to move on her. And then I broke his hands. And then I broke his arms. Did you really think I wouldn't come for you? For our actual enemies?" Thomas scoffs, his punishment of Joe coming to light.

(She thinks of blood feuds.)

"I just have one question. Which one of you was it? Which one of you...was the one...that _hit_...my sister?"

(Of legacy.)

Thomas pauses, standing before the row of men.

Cheryl watches him pull out his brass knuckles.

(Serpents.)

A beat passes.

(Exactly what you expect them to be.)

* * *

Thomas orders tequila when they arrive back at the Snake Pit.

He drinks it straight from the bottle.

(Compartmentalizing.)

(And if anyone knows a thing or two about it, it's Cheryl.)

* * *

It's about half an hour later, when Toni and Cheryl manage to duck into the bathroom for a brief moment alone.

Toni reaches for both of Cheryl's hands as she leans against the bathroom sink.

"Are you okay?" she quietly asks.

(Cheryl's sure that if she were anybody else – someone who had not lived through the things she has had to – that her answer would be vastly different. But as it stands?

Might as well be just another Wednesday in Riverdale.)

(Compartmentalizing.)

"Yes," Cheryl confirms. "What about you?" she then asks.

Toni exhales loudly before answering, "Nothing I haven't seen before."

Cheryl can't help but smirk.

(Two sides of the same vicious coin.)

"We're fucked up, you know that right?" Toni chuckles humorlessly.

"Are we?" Cheryl ponders out loud.

(What they just saw.  
What they just did.  
Revenge.  
Justice.

Cheryl would be hard-pressed to disagree with it.)

"I dunno," Toni answers. "I just…" she trails off, a faraway look in her eyes.

"You're still a good person, Toni Topaz," Cheryl reiterates.

(Just trying to survive.)

Toni's head snaps up.

The two lock eyes then and Cheryl sees it– the struggle within Toni to reconcile who she _wants_ to be with who she feels she _needs_ to be.

(Dichotomies and multitudes.

Serpents.

Exactly what you expect them to be.)

Toni suddenly leans forward, kissing Cheryl with an intensity that leaves her breathless.

(And then nothing like it at all.)

(Toni is kind and sweet and warm.)

* * *

If Cheryl is honest, they're a little bit tipsy by the time they arrive back at Mrs. Thompson's house.

As they walk through the front door, Cheryl opts to head straight for the kitchen, intent on drinking some water. Toni, on the other hand, heads upstairs for a shower– but not before telling Cheryl to bring her up a glass of water as well.

"Don't drown, T.T.," Cheryl playfully teases the other girl as they part ways. She hears Toni's soft chuckles as the other girl continues her climb up the stairs and it warms Cheryl's heart.

As Cheryl walks into the kitchen she stops short at what she finds. Or rather, _who_ she finds.

Mrs. Thompson. At the counter. Drink in hand.

Cheryl's a little surprised, having been under the impression that the woman would be at work. Before she can get a single word out though, Mrs. Thompson speaks up – her eyes not straying from the glass of whiskey in her hands.

"How'd it go?" she asks.

Cheryl pauses, slightly unsure if Mrs. Thompson is actually referring to–

And then it hits her.

( _Oh_.)

"You're the one who got them the security footage," Cheryl says in lieu of answering the other woman's question.

"I am," Mrs. Thompson confirms as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Is that...why you're not at work right now?" Cheryl hesitantly asks trying to gauge whatever this situation is.

"No," Mrs. Thompson replies with a soft smile. "It's my night off."

"Oh."

Cheryl's unsure now about where to take this conversation, if she's meant to regale her with the details of what happened or if a general answer to her initial query would suffice.

Before Cheryl can decide though, it becomes a moot point– as Mrs. Thompson continues to speak.

"I didn't go to the funeral," she quietly says as she swirls the liquid in her glass.

( _T.J._ , Cheryl remembers.)

"I'm sure you've pieced as much together by now. You're a smart girl," Mrs. Thompson continues.

(And if Cheryl feels her chest fill with pride at Mrs. Thompson's comment, well.

Can you blame her?)

"Why?" Cheryl asks.

She watches as Mrs. Thompson briefly glances her way, her eyes focusing just past her for a beat, before returning to her drink. She sighs, before answering, "I guess I didn't want my last memory of him to be... _that_. T.J. was a man so full of life. So full of love and light – and laughter. God, that man was always laughing at something," she continues with a fond smile, clearly reminiscing.

The look of love on her face impossible to miss.

"You never married," Cheryl states.

(And Cheryl knows that if it weren't for the drinks in her system right now, she would never be so bold as to ask her why after all these years she's still _Thompson_.)

"No point," Mrs. Thompson answers simply.

(And Cheryl hears the weight of those words crystal clear: No point, after losing T.J.)

A beat passes before the woman continues.

"You know, Thomas called me when he was at the funeral. And I remember asking him, _how is she? How's Antoinette doing?"_ Mrs. Thompson pauses then, a faraway look in her eyes. Almost as if she's back in that moment. "And he said to me, _Mama she's so beautiful. So strong. And brave. You would be so proud,_ " Mrs. Thompson smiles softly at the memory before continuing, "And then I asked him, _What about Debbie? How's she handling things?_ "

(Debbie.

It's not a name Cheryl has heard before, but she really does only need one guess.

.

.

.

Toni's mother.)

"And he just sighed," Mrs. Thompson continues. " _It's like she's a million miles away, Mama._ "

(Cheryl feels her heart ache for a young Toni.)

(Forced to grow up too fast.)

"I worried. Of course I worried, but it wasn't really my place you know? So I prayed and I waited," Mrs. Thompson pauses, taking a larger gulp of her drink. "About six months later though, I guess you could say curiosity got the best of me," she chuckles humorlessly. "So I called. Not Thomas Sr., though. Never could reach him even on the best of days," Mrs. Thompson huffs slightly.

(Cheryl thinks of all that she has learned about Toni's grandfather during this trip. Of his...solitary ways.

The information doesn't surprise her, but still.)

(Her heart aches for a young Toni _then_ – and for Toni _now_.)

"And definitely _not_ that asshole Anthony. I called an old friend instead," Mrs. Thompson continues. "Gladys Jones. And I asked her, _how's Debbie doing?_ And you know what she said to me?" Mrs. Thompson asks with a humorless chuckle.

" _Girl, she's long gone._ "

(Cheryl closes her eyes. Recalls Toni's words from a couple of weeks ago. When she first started to truly, properly, open up to Cheryl back in Miami.

Her tearful confession whispered into the night.

 _Sometimes I wonder. Why wasn't I a good enough reason to stay? Why wasn't I enough?_ )

(Cheryl's heart aches for Toni.)

"So I asked," Mrs. Thompson continues, " _What about Antoinette? Where is she?_ And Gladys said – and I **still** to this day remember her words clearly," Mrs. Thompson emphasizes as she shakes her drink in her hand. "Gladys said, _That girl? She's running around with the boys. Hell, she's running_ them. _Tough as nails that girl. Wish my boy had that kind of grit_ ," Mrs. Thompson softly chuckles. "So I thanked her and I hung up...But I couldn't help but wonder. Should I…" she trails off.

A beat passes.

"T.J.'s baby deserves a Mama," she says.

.

.

.

( _Oh_.)

(Cheryl thinks of what it means to be a family, of what it means to care, to protect, to love.)

(Her heart aches.)

"But then I thought of what Gladys Jones had said. And I figured, who am I to rip her away from yet another home, you know? Despite the best of intentions...So I let it be. And I prayed to God that I had made the right choice," Mrs. Thompson quietly finishes.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Cheryl can't help but ask as she takes in the weight of the words this woman has just told her.

 _She wanted to be there for Toni. She wanted to raise her. She wanted to be her Mama–_

"I'm not," Mrs. Thompson answers simply, before glancing her way again. Her eyes focusing just past her once more.

And it's then that Cheryl notices.

She turns and–

Toni.

Standing just behind her.

( _Oh._ )

Cheryl looks at Toni and sees how the girl is clearly struggling to hold back tears.

(Cheryl's heart aches.)

Mrs. Thompson finally stands from the counter, her empty glass left behind, and she walks over to them. As she steps between them, she gently takes a hold of Toni's chin, tilting the girl's head to meet her gaze.

"He would be so proud of you," she whispers.

Cheryl watches as the dam breaks.

Toni's tears overflow and they begin to stream down her face.

Unable to hold them back any longer.

Mrs. Thompson lets her go and begins her trek up the stairs.

"You girls have a good night."

(Cheryl thinks back to Toni's own words just a few weeks ago.

 _He was my favorite person. I always wanted to be just like him, to make him proud_.)

(Her heart aches.)


	10. 010

"Hi."

"Hi."

(Cheryl loves a good conversation.

She prides herself on her vocabulary, her intellect, her wit. Had grown up accustomed to filling up the silences with chatter – even her own. She'd always been a fan of a good soliloquy. Why?

Because Cheryl know that silences are

.

.

.

Uncertain.

But a conversation? A conversation Cheryl can _dominate_.

Can control.

Can win.

It's why Cheryl had always felt that to date her would be to forever be trying to keep up.

Until Toni.

Toni, who – even when they stood on opposing sides – had always, not just kept up, but _challenged_ Cheryl.

From witty barbs to playful comebacks – to now, on the same side of spoken reassurances and whispered confessions.)

(A timeline of their relationship in words.)

(But if there's one thing Cheryl has learned?

It's that there's power to be had in the quiet moments too. That while, _yes_ they may remain uncertain, there's also a strength to be found in them – when they're together:

 _Cheryl & Toni._

Because to be silent is to be vulnerable.

And to be vulnerable, is to grow.

And to grow alongside Toni?

Well.)

(A Blossom blooming.)

"Did you sleep well?" Cheryl quietly asks, when it seems that Toni isn't going to say any more.

The two of them have been awake for a while. Cheryl's internal clock had not missed a beat, causing her to wake up bright and early. To her surprise though, upon turning over, Toni had already been awake.

The other girl had been laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

(If Cheryl had not seen it with her own eyes, had not felt Toni's breathing even out in her very own arms late last night, she would have thought that the other girl might not have slept at all.)

(Cheryl's heart aches.)

Toni had turned then, upon feeling Cheryl move, and had mirrored Cheryl's position, which had left them staring into each other's eyes in the quiet of the rising sun.

Without a word spoken.

Until now.

Until Toni.

Until she was ready.

And so, Cheryl pushes the conversation forward.

She's not sure where, but she knows.

(Toni will always catch her.)

(And Cheryl will too.)

Cheryl watches as Toni takes a deep breath, before shrugging her shoulders.

The only answer Cheryl's sure she's going to get.

Toni opens and closes her mouth though, struggling for whatever words are meant to come out next.

(Cheryl waits patiently.)

"I think we uh…" Toni trails off. The other girl swallows, before continuing, "We should uh, probably start packing up today. So that we can, you know, head out."

"We can stay a few more days," Cheryl quietly responds. "If you want."

(After last night…Cheryl can't even begin to imagine the mix of emotions that Toni must be feeling.

Her father died.  
Her mother left.  
And Mrs. Thompson almost–

 _She wanted to be there for Toni. She wanted to raise her. She wanted to be her Mama–_

But she didn't.

And so Toni grew up to be the person that she is today.)

(Toni is kind and sweet and warm.)

(And yet.)

"No, we can't," Toni rebuts.

"Why?"

A beat passes.

Toni's eyes stray away from Cheryl's as she responds, "Because I'm afraid," she quietly confesses.

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that...if we stay…I'm never going to want to leave."

Cheryl's breath hitches.

She watches as a stray tear escapes Toni's eyes, which the other girl quickly wipes away.

(Cheryl wishes she was the kind of person that could speak words of comfort to Toni about how _It's okay. You can stay._ _We'll figure something out._

But she's not.)

(Cheryl thinks about what it would mean for them to be split apart by distance.

Feels her heart ache.)

"Okay," she answers as she reaches forward to gently caress Toni's cheek.

Toni gives her a pained smile in return.

"I'm sorry," Cheryl then chokes out.

"Don't be. It's not your fault," Toni responds, her smile turning more sincere.

(Cheryl suddenly remembers Toni's words back in Miami.

 _Can't be all bad. Not if I got you._ )

Cheryl reaches forward and gently presses their lips together.

She feels Toni sigh in relief.

She hopes it's enough.

* * *

"I hope y'all are in the mood for some pancakes," Mrs. Thompson says without turning around, as she apparently hears the two of them enter the kitchen.

(Cheryl briefly wonders how the woman feels about last night. If she understands that, for better or for worse, she just upended Toni's entire perception of her childhood. Comfort and heartbreak all in one brutally honest package – one that Cheryl knows has touched Toni in a way that even Cheryl herself can't quite articulate in all her wordsmith glory.)

(All Cheryl knows is that it's left a bittersweet aftertaste in Toni's mouth.)

"Fair warning though, we pay our respects to Aunt Jemima in this household," the woman then says as she sets the bottle of syrup on the counter.

Cheryl can't quite help but scoff indignantly at the declaration, which inevitably causes Toni to laugh beside her.

"You're the ones that are missing out," Cheryl states with her usual dramatic flair as the two then head over to take their seats at the kitchen island.

Mrs. Thompson chuckles at her theatrics as she then sets their plates in front of them.

"Thank you," Cheryl says.

Before they can begin eating though, Cheryl notices Toni fidgeting beside her.

(Despite their laughter and joking around, the elephant in the room was quite clear to Cheryl. And so, she reaches for Toni's hand behind the counter and gives it a comforting squeeze. She feels Toni squeeze back.)

(Toni will always catch her.)

(And Cheryl will too.)

"Mrs. Thompson– " Toni begins, but Mrs. Thompson cuts her off before she can get any further.

"You girls heading out?"

Cheryl and Toni's heads snap up at Mrs. Thompson correct assertion.

(And while Cheryl's not sure what look she expected to see on the older woman's face, she's touched to see the one that she's admittedly grown so fond of – that glimmer.)

(Pride.)

(Motherly Affection.)

"Yeah," Toni answers swallowing. "We've uh, got a bit more to go before school starts, so."

Mrs. Thompson nods, "I figured you'd be heading out sooner rather than later."

"I just," Toni says, clearly struggling to get the words out.

Cheryl squeezes her hand.

Toni squeezes back.

(Toni will always catch her.)

(And Cheryl will too.)

"I just wanted to say," Toni finally gets out. "Thank you...For everything."

Mrs. Thompson gives her a soft smile, "Nothing to thank me for."

A beat passes.

"Just know that I expect you back here next summer. You hear me? No excuses," Mrs. Thompson states in her no-nonsense tone as she then goes about cleaning up the kitchen.

And the smile on Toni's face at her words?

Well.

(Cheryl feels her heart grow three sizes.)

"Yes, ma'am. We'll be here," Toni confirms.

(And if Cheryl is even more touched by the fact that Toni said _We_ , well.)

"Good. Now, let me call my son. He's got a last minute goodbye party to plan."

* * *

"Your laundry is ready. It's in a basket downstairs. You mind getting it, Red?"

They're just about done with breakfast, Mrs. Thompson already having called Thomas to tell him to start planning, when Cheryl is given the instructions.

(Cheryl knows a dismissal when she sees one.)

She sees the apprehension in Toni's eyes, but Cheryl gives her soft smile in return.

(She'll give them time.)

She dutifully heads downstairs into the basement to get the basket. She takes her time though, before she's hauling the basket up the stairs. As she quietly peers into the kitchen, she sees as Mrs. Thompson reaches over and tenderly wipes away Toni's tears. The two still quietly murmuring amongst themselves.

(Motherly Affection.)

Cheryl walks back out, a soft smile on her face.

(She'll give them time.)

* * *

They're packing up their stuff later in the afternoon when Thomas pops his head into the guest room.

"Hi, Thomas," Toni greets him softly.

"Hi, Tiny Toni," he says, a soft look in his eyes.

(Cheryl briefly thinks back to Toni's anxiety about seeing Thomas. Thinks about how effortlessly the two of them have clicked.)

(She thinks of what it means to be a family, of what it means to care, to protect, to love.)

"So, I've got some stuff to pick up for the party. Was wondering if you wanted to come with?" he asks, glancing over at Cheryl.

(Cheryl knows a dismissal when she sees one.)

"Go," Cheryl says when Toni glances her way. "I've barely made a dent in re-packing all of my things, because unlike _some_ people, I value how my things are stored."

Toni snorts in amusement even as she rolls her eyes at Cheryl.

"I'll be downstairs," Thomas says with a chuckle as he departs.

"Are you sure?" Toni then quietly asks Cheryl.

(And if Cheryl is touched by Toni not wanting her to feel excluded, well.)

"Go," Cheryl says as she leans in for a quick kiss.

(She'll give them time.)

* * *

It's a little while later when Cheryl decides that she's due a break from all her packing. So, she decides to partake in a typical leisure activity: checking on her social media.

"And what, pray tell, are the ever unpredictable masses up to on this day?" she quietly says to herself, a small playful smirk on her face as she unlocks her phone.

Her first stop, however, ends up being her email inbox — seeing as one brief glance has informed her that she has half a dozen unread messages.

"That certainly won't do," Cheryl says as she quickly taps over to check on them.

Although, thankfully, there is nothing of note that she has missed among the usual sale promotions and The Riverdale Register's weekly newsletter, there does happen to be one peculiar message among them.

It's an email from none other than elizabethcooperrdmail

Its subject line reads _Closing Arguments - Archie's Trial_

(Betty very rarely is one to seek Cheryl out, but when she does so it is never without a motive. Their relationship is purely transactional, with the occasional genuine moment mixed in.)

(And if deep down, a part of Cheryl wishes things were different, well.)

Cheryl taps her screen and begins to read.

 _Dearest Cousin Cheryl,_

 _I hope your summer away has been filled with nothing but joy and goodness. No one deserves it more than you._

Cheryl rolls her eyes.

(She knows buttering up when she sees it.)

Cheryl continues to skim the email, until she ultimately reaches Betty's request.

Her breath hitches as she reads the paragraph over and over.

 _The prosecution hopes to tarnish Archie's image. Therefore, Mrs. Andrews and Attorney McCoy need all the material they can get to show his true character and integrity. I know that the situation must be unfathomably hard to speak about, which is why I'm sending you this email as a courtesy – so that you are aware and prepared. We won't mention the extent of things, but just the most basic fact: That Archie punched through a river of ice to save your life. An action like that is a true testament–_

Cheryl closes her eyes and swallows.

 _(The ice breaking.  
Jason reaching for her.  
The kiss of life.)_

She leaves the rest of the email unread.

She knows there's no point in trying to persuade Betty from telling the story.

Cheryl just hopes it does some good for Archie.

( _I don't ever want to feel like...living isn't worth it. I want so much more out of this life_.)

Cheryl releases a sigh as she taps on the Twitter icon next. She takes the opportunity to leisurely scroll through her feed, before she eventually comes across a set of tweets made by none other than JugheadJones3.

It's a quote split into multiple tweets in order to meet the appropriate character restrictions given by the platform — why it isn't just a thread in the first place is beyond Cheryl, as she rolls her eyes at Jughead's technological incompetence.

Regardless, Cheryl dutifully reads them.

" _Sometimes snakes can't slough. They can't burst their old skin. Then they go sick and die inside the old skin, and nobody ever sees the new pattern. It needs a real desperate recklessness to burst your old skin at last… (½)_

 _...You simply don't care what happens to you, if you rip yourself in two, so long as you do get out." – D.H. Lawrence (2/2)_

Cheryl can appreciate an extended metaphor just as much as the next well-read student, but even she has to slightly roll her eyes at the eternal presence of Jughead's melodramatic ways.

(She dutifully retweets them.)

Cheryl then moves on to tap on her Facebook icon, where she finds that she has a notification.

Veronica Lodge has invited her to like a page called #FREEARCHIE

(Cheryl's not really surprised that Veronica has turned this entire situation into a full-fledged social media campaign. And if she's honest, Cheryl is quite impressed with the graphic design present in the official poster on the page. She's going to have to ask Veronica who designed them.)

Cheryl skims the page and finds that Veronica has also created an official Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe page – which was desperately needed, if Cheryl does say so herself. Unsurprisingly, the page itself is also a part of the #FREEARCHIE campaign as it is advertising a fundraiser at the diner to help pay for expenses made by Archie's legal defense team.

Cheryl does her part in clicking the corresponding Like buttons on each page.

Her duty done, she heads over to Snapchat. As she scrolls through to check on her Friends List, Cheryl can't help the pang in her heart at seeing the redheaded Bitmoji that hasn't posted a story in weeks.

 _Oh Archie_ , she thinks. _How you deserve better from this cruel and unjust world_.

Cheryl sighs as she heads over to Soundcloud then. A smile overtakes her face as she sees that Josie McCoy has uploaded a new Donna Summer cover.

Cheryl hits play and lets Josie's sweet voice fill the room.

(If for nothing else, Cheryl is glad that this...peace between her and Josie means that Cheryl can go back to listening to the other girl's music without feeling the guilt churning in her stomach.)

(Foundation for a new friendship.)

Her final destination on this social media update tour is obviously Instagram.

After checking on a few stories and dutifully liking the occasional picture she decides, on a whim, to take a look at Toni's profile.

A smile comes over Cheryl's face at seeing the other girl's latest post: their selfie at the ice-cream shop.

(And if Cheryl still feels her heart fill with warmth at the sight of Toni showing her off, well.)

Cheryl's eyes then stray to the second to last photo Toni posted: her bruised face on display — in all its glory. Cheryl remembers seeing Thomas take the picture during their first night at the Snake Pit, his voice full of pride as he said that the bruises needed to be commemorated, hence the picture and what was probably their 11th shot together thereafter.

Cheryl taps to look at the comments and huffs a laugh at Jughead's sincere comment of _Are you okay?_ right below Sweet Pea's simple row of snake emojis and Fangs's _bitch_ followed by fire emojis.

(Serpents. Exactly what you expect them to be and then nothing like it at all.)

As she taps away from the picture, it's then that Cheryl notices that Toni has created her very first Highlight on her profile – how she had missed it Cheryl isn't quite sure. She takes a look at the custom cover on it: a simple black background with the word ROADTRIP typed in white text in the center.

"What are you up to, T.T.?" Cheryl playfully says to herself as she taps the icon and the first picture pops up.

 **[** **Cheryl.** Sitting in the Wonder Wheel. Her face obscured by her hair as she takes in the view from the top **]**

It's not a photograph that Cheryl has seen before, which means Toni must have sneakily taken it during their second loop on the ride.

Before Cheryl can ponder on it too much, the following photograph comes up. And yet again, it's one that Cheryl has not seen before – even if she recalls the moment it was probably taken.

 **[Cheryl**. Her profile from afar as she stares at a painting **]**

Cheryl lets the rest of the Highlight play out.

 **[The White House**. Toni's hand in the foreground as she gives the place the middle finger]

[ **Toni's hand**. The key to their motel room in her grasp]

 **[Cheryl and Toni**. A mirror selfie. The two of them wearing Minnie Mouse ears]

[The **DO NOT DISTURB sign** from their room]

 **[** The brochure from the Queer Film Fest. The entire image blurred out with the exception of the event's **rainbow logo**. Clear and visible]

 **[** The television in their motel room. **Toni and Cheryl's** **legs** intertwined in the foreground **]**

The Highlight ends then, bringing Cheryl back to Toni's profile.

These are _all_ photographs that Cheryl has not seen before. Has barely even been aware of the moments some of these were taken, despite them being together this entire time.

Cheryl feels her heart skip a beat at the tenderness and care. At the idea that some might deem these photographs inconsequential and insignificant, while Cheryl knows their true meaning.

(A timeline of their trip in private moments.)

(Their shared world.)

"Oh, Toni," Cheryl murmurs to herself.

(And if Cheryl plays the whole thing a few more times, well.

.

.

.

Can you blame her?)

(Toni is kind and sweet and warm.)

* * *

Cheryl is fresh out of the shower when she hears the door to the guest room finally open. She finishes drying her hair in the bathroom, before exiting.

"Hey," Cheryl says as she spots Toni sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," Toni quietly answers back, a tired smile on her face.

Cheryl doesn't hesitate to take a seat beside her.

As she does so, she gently turns Toni's head in order to lay a sweet kiss on her lips. Toni reciprocates the affection, however Cheryl notices the lack of, well, _hands_.

(They touch. A lot. Their affection has always been tinged with a physical presence.

Toni always reaches for Cheryl.

And Cheryl reaches back.

So when the other girl does not? Cheryl can't quite help but notice.)

As she pulls back from the kiss though, she sees exactly what has Toni's hands preoccupied.

A necklace, it seems.

Although, whatever its pendant is it's obscured by Toni's fingers.

Toni catches Cheryl's diverted attention and opens her palm without hesitation. As it turns out, there is no typical pendant on the necklace, but rather two large rings hang from it. So large, in fact, that they could not possibly fit the other girl's fingers.

 _Men's rings_ , Cheryl surmises.

Toni then extends her hand slightly, encouraging Cheryl to take a closer look.

Cheryl dutifully obliges.

The first ring is easy enough to identify: it has a Southside Serpents signet on it – clear and crisp. Its most prominent detail in Cheryl's mind, however, is the TOPAZ name inscribed just below it.

 _A family ring_ , Cheryl surmises.

The second ring is not that much harder to place either, as its signet is one that Cheryl has spotted on the backs of all the Serpent jackets she's been surrounded by these last few days: a Mardi Gras mask, suspended vertically. A serpent going in one eye, its head coming out the other.

The New Orleans Serpents.

"The Serpents are fond of jewelry, as I'm sure you've noticed," Toni quietly jokes.

"Of course. Why do you think I agreed to join if not for your fabulous _bijouterie_?" Cheryl jokes back.

Toni quietly chuckles before continuing, "When I was a kid, I used to sneak into my Dad's things. His jewelry box, mainly. He used to own a lot of rings. I mean _a lot_ – I think he would wear one on every other finger and switch them out every other day."

A faraway look crosses Toni's face, as if she's back in that moment. Six years old and her father's most prized possessions in her small hands.

(Cheryl briefly thinks of the Blossom Heirloom Ring. Of all the bloodshed and horror attached to it.)

(Legacy.

.

.

.

Oh Cheryl knows it so well.)

"When he passed," Toni continues, "my grandfather picked which ones he'd be buried with and which ones he'd keep...I always did wonder though, what had happened to the rest of them."

(Cheryl really does only need one guess.)

"Thomas."

"Yeah," Toni confirms. "Apparently, after the funeral, he took them all with him. He, uh, was afraid that if he left them with me that good ol' Uncle Tony would have pawned them."

(Cheryl briefly thinks about the power of names. Of how one singular word can either hold so much affection or so much disdain.)

"I remember that one," Toni then says, gesturing to the one in Cheryl's hands. "It's, uh, the reason I learned to spell my last name before my first. I was used to seeing it."

Cheryl smiles softly before asking, "And this one?"

"Not quite brand new, but uh…" Toni trails off as she stares at the rings in Cheryl's hands.

A beat passes.

"Honorary NOLA Serpent," she finally says. "It means that I always have a home here."

(Cheryl thinks of what it means to be a family, of what it means to care, to protect, to love.)

(Cheryl thinks of dichotomies and multitudes. Of how the Serpents are both exactly what you expect them to be and then nothing like it at all.)

She reaches forward and places a tender kiss on Toni's lips.

(And if Cheryl briefly thinks about what it would mean for them to be split apart by distance, she pushes those thoughts far, far away.)

"I'm happy for you," Cheryl says.

"For us," Toni whispers. "Where I go, you go...Right?" Toni says.

Cheryl swallows back the emotion.

(Toni is kind and sweet and warm.)

She kisses her again.

( _Soon_.)

* * *

It's a little while later, just as Toni is finishing getting dressed, when Cheryl spots her pulling out her phone and angling the rings just right.

She then puts the necklace on.

(And if a few minutes later Cheryl lets her curiosity get the better of her, well. She's proven right when a new story has been added to the Highlight on Toni's profile.)

* * *

"Your turn," Cheryl says as she gestures for the camera in Toni's hands.

She stands in the living room across from Mrs. Thompson and Thomas, where the two have just posed for a picture for Toni. They were just about to leave for the party, Mrs. Thompson heading to work, when Toni had made the request. The two had obliged.

(And if Cheryl had once again spotted that glimmer in their eyes, well.)

(Serpents. Exactly what you expect them to be and then nothing like it at all.).

"I can set the timer," Toni responds.

"Next one," Cheryl responds with a smile.

She watches as Toni hesitates for a beat, before handing over the camera.

(And if Cheryl is touched by Toni not wanting her to feel excluded, well.)

"Smile," Cheryl says as she takes in the three of them.

Mrs. Thompson's hand on Toni's right shoulder.

Thomas's on her left.

(Cheryl thinks of what it means to be a family, of what it means to care, to protect, to love. Briefly wonders if the same thoughts are running through Toni's mind.)

(That bittersweet aftertaste.)

"Yeah, show off them pearly whites," Tank's voice suddenly comes through from behind her.

The group laughs just as Cheryl snaps the photograph.

(A genuine moment. A sliver of that soul.)

"Group shot," Toni calls out as Tank and Icebox fully walk into the living room.

"Thank you," Toni quietly murmurs to Cheryl as she hands over the camera.

"My pleasure," Cheryl quietly responds.

(And the look on Toni's face at her response? Oh how Cheryl wishes she could capture _that_ in a photograph.)

(Although if she's honest, she knows it would pale in comparison to the real thing.)

Cheryl watches as Toni sets up the camera on her tripod, sets the timer, and then rushes back in to stand by her side.

Mrs. Thompson, Thomas, Tank, and Icebox all standing behind them.

(Belonging.

.

.

.

Cheryl hopes this feeling never goes away.)

* * *

The party is in full swing at the Snake Pit when Thomas suddenly stands on a pool table.

"Hear, hear!" he shouts as the room quiets to hear him speak.

"I'd like to propose a toast," he says as he lifts his beer in the air. The rest of the Serpents following suit.

 _A showman, through and through_ , Cheryl thinks with a smile.

"Although she leaves us tomorrow," he begins as he gestures to the table Toni and Cheryl are sat at. "She will always remain in our hearts. And our doors will always be open to her." The Serpents stomp their feet in agreement – the whole room shaking for a beat. "To the only Toni Topaz worth a damn!" Thomas shouts as the rest of the club joins in. "My sister!" he chugs his beer then as the bar fills with cheers. As he finishes, Cheryl reads his lips – one final proclamation whispered into the room, "I love you, kid."

Cheryl glances beside her, sees Toni holding back tears. Watches as she whispers the words back.

(Legacy.

.

.

.

It's what you make it.)

* * *

"Was it what you had hoped?" Cheryl whispers, the two of them in bed later that night.

She feels the arms Toni has wrapped around her tighten as the other girl answers, "More."

A beat passes, before Toni speaks again.

"Thank you for making this happen."

"Thank you for trusting me to do so."

Cheryl feels Toni press her lips against her bare shoulder. Feels her sigh in contentment as she settles back into her pillow.

(Happiness.

.

.

.

Cheryl could get used to this.)

( _Soon_.)

* * *

"You all set?" Mrs. Thompson asks as she sees them out the following morning.

"Yes, ma'am," Toni replies.

"Good. You girls be safe out there, you hear me?"

"Always," Toni responds with a smirk as she mounts her bike.

"Uh-huh. You take care of our girl, you hear me?" Mrs. Thompson then directs at Cheryl as she sits on her bike adjusting her helmet.

"Always," Cheryl responds with the same playful tone.

"Oh you two are funny now," Mrs. Thompson fires back at them, which causes the girls to laugh.

Cheryl then watches as Toni starts her bike, following suit a beat later.

Before they're off though, a group of motorcycles suddenly rides into their street. Cheryl and Toni turn their heads and watch as they get closer.

It's Thomas.

(And the smile on Toni's face as it becomes clear they've come to see them off? Well.)

"In unity, there is strength," Mrs. Thompson states, her voice carrying above the noise.

(That glimmer in her eyes.)

"In unity, there is strength," the two repeat back – and just like that they're off.

Thomas catches up to them a beat later.  
The Serpents surround them on all sides.

They ride out together just far enough to see them leave the city.

(Belonging.)


	11. 011

**AN:** Just wanted to give a heads up that we are approaching the end very, very soon! Thank you to everyone that has read this fic. Feel free to reach out to me over on my tumblr if you are so inclined! xx

* * *

"Do you have a gel pen?"

"What am I? A heathen?" Cheryl can't help but respond as she rolls her eyes under her sunglasses. She rummages briefly through her purse and pulls out the selection of pens. Red, pink, purple, and black. Upon doing so, however, she spots Toni trying her hardest to hold in her laughter.

"I was kidding," the other girl responds, unable to stop herself from chuckling.

"Well if you don't want the gel pen," Cheryl huffs playfully.

"I do!" Toni laughs. "I do, baby," she continues with a shit-eating grin on her face.

(Cheryl would be annoyed if she still didn't find it so damn charming.)

"Mhm. What color?"

"Purple, please."

Cheryl hands her the pen with a flourish and – just as Toni's hand takes a hold of it – the other girl reaches in to steal a quick kiss from Cheryl. She gives Cheryl a wide smile before moving on to scribble on the back of the postcard in her hand.

Cheryl shakes her head with a laugh.

(Balance. It's a tricky thing to achieve in almost every aspect and scenario in real life. Cheryl briefly wonders if this is theirs. For as sad as she's sure Toni is to leave New Orleans behind, you wouldn't guess it by how high the other girl's spirits have been their entire ride into Houston.

A regression to the mean.  
Normalcy.  
And all that it entails.

Good and bad.)

(That bittersweet aftertaste.)

Cheryl shakes herself out of her musings then and reaches for her lipstick and compact mirror. She begins to reapply a new coat of her signature red when Toni speaks up.

"You want to add anything?"

Cheryl pauses and glances at the message Toni has written for Sweet Pea and Fangs.

 _Wish you were here_

– _T._

(Cheryl thinks of what it means to be a family, of what it means to care, to protect, to love.)

(She thinks back to her promise to do right by the Serpents.)

Cheryl takes the postcard in hand and promptly presses one unmistakeable kiss print to it.

Toni chuckles as she takes the postcard back. She gives it one last glance before dropping it into the mailbox before them.

* * *

They walk around for a bit, enjoying what the city of Houston has to offer, before entering a local diner for a late lunch.

"Hello! Sit anywhere you like – menus are on the table. We'll be right with you," the woman at the counter tells them as she goes back to serving some coffee.

The two then walk over to sit by a booth next to a window.

For a brief second though, Cheryl pictures them back in Riverdale – sitting together at Pop's. She looks over to Toni sitting across from her and watches as the other girl peruses the menu before she speaks up.

"You think they have milkshakes?" Toni asks looking up to share a soft smile with Cheryl.

(And if Cheryl feels her heart skip a beat at just how in sync it feels that the two of them are – that even their brief homesickness hits them at the same time, well.)

(Their shared world.)

( _Soon_.)

A waitress comes by a beat later. She begins her typical greeting before stopping short once she gets a good look at Toni's face.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay?" the woman suddenly asks.

"What – _oh_. Yeah, no, I'm fine," Toni answers with a smile once she catches on to what has caused the woman's reaction.

(If she's honest, Cheryl is a bit amused at the fact that they had all but forgotten all about the still visible bruises on Toni's face. Had gotten used to being around people who had no need to point out something that they found to be the norm.)

(Serpents.

.

.

.

Exactly what you expect them to be.)

"You should see the other guy," Cheryl says with a playful smirk.

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"Standard creep. He got put in his place though," Toni answers, clearly trying to hold back her own smirk.

Cheryl smiles proudly.

(Two sides of the same vicious coin.)

"Ugh, the worst. Good on you though, hon. So what can I get you ladies?"

The two order and as the waitress leaves them, Cheryl can't help but comment, "We're going to have to do something about your face. You're scaring the plebeians."

Toni snorts at Cheryl's commentary, before leaning forward halfway across the table to whisper faux-seductively at Cheryl, "Just what every girl wants to hear."

Cheryl can't help but smile widely at their silly banter.

(The little things.)

* * *

It's a little while later, while the two are in the middle of eating their food, when the commercial playing over the diner's radio ends and the radio personalities of the hour begin to talk.

 _You want to hear some gruesome news?  
_ _We just had lunch, Steve!  
_ _Exactly why the audience wants to hear it! If you're just tuning in to us, this is 108.9 WKQH and this is your_ _ **Gross! I'm Eating, Steve**_ _segment of the day.  
_ _Okay, fine! Hit us with it, Steve.  
_ _Okay, so this comes straight out of New Orleans, Louisiana. Apparently, a car was pulled from one of the local swamps there. Now, the car on its own is alarming enough, but even more alarming? What they found in it.  
_ _Please don't say a dead body.  
_ _Oh, you know it was! A young woman, by the name of Jessalyn Joyce. Apparently she had to be identified through fingerprints because her–_

Before the hosts can continue, the woman at the counter changes the station. From where they are sitting, Cheryl can see her shaking her head.

Cheryl then looks back over to Toni. They lock eyes from across the table.

(Cheryl really does only need one guess.)

Jessa.

 _If you ever step foot in Serpent territory again, I'll have your head_ , Cheryl remembers.

(Serpents.

.

.

.

Exactly what you expect them to be.)

Toni swallows as she pushes her plate aside. There's not much food left on it, but still. It's clear to Cheryl that she's lost her appetite.

(Cheryl thinks again.  
About the Serpents.  
About crossed lines and rattled snakes.  
About gender roles and lineages.  
About blood feuds.  
About legacy.)

(Cheryl briefly wonders if balance isn't just another pretty word for compartmentalizing.)

"I have drugs in my pocket," Toni suddenly announces, as she reaches to take a sip of her milkshake.

"Excuse me?"

"Thomas gave them to me," she answers with a shrug as she plays with her straw. "A parting gift – to either use or to lose."

"On the scale of illegal to very illegal, what exactly are these drugs?"

"They're called Snake Venom. It's just a party drug."

"And when exactly did you plan on telling me about this?" Cheryl can't help but indignantly ask.

"The second I remembered it," Toni answers with a sheepish smile.

Cheryl huffs, rolling her eyes. If she's honest, she's unable to truly be mad at it slipping the other girl's mind. The fact that having drugs in her pocket is something that can even slip her mind is, well, a whole other issue.

(Serpents. Exactly what you expect them to be.)

Toni reaches across the table to take a hold of Cheryl's hand. She squeezes it gently in apology.

(And then nothing like it at all.)

(Toni is kind and sweet and warm.)

Cheryl squeezes back.

"So, what do you want to do with them?" Cheryl asks as she reaches for her own milkshake.

"Sell them, of course. Could use the cash," Toni says. Cheryl nods pensively at her choice, which causes Toni to raise an eyebrow and question her, "Did you want to do something else with them?"

"Not at all, _mon cher_. The last time I partook in recreational drug use it was with the Jingle-Jangle," Cheryl answers in disgust at the memory.

(And if the brief image of Nick St. Clair crosses her mind, she pushes it far far away.

She thinks instead of Veronica, Josie, and the Pussycats stopping him.  
Of Archie putting him in his place.  
Of Thomas teaching her how to fight.  
Of the Serpents and their punishments.

Of Toni by her side now.

Of all that is at her disposal.

Something is not right.

But Cheryl? She's _got_ this.)

(Balance.

.

.

.

Let it be what it is.)

"Right, right. Remember when that blew up in _my_ face," Toni says, playfully shaking her head.

"Yes, well. An unfortunate side effect," Cheryl playfully shoots back, knowing that Toni has already told her that she doesn't hold it against her.

 _Forgive me?  
_ _It's already forgiven._

(Their shared world.)

Toni chuckles at Cheryl's reply and Cheryl can't help but smile at her before continuing, "In any case, I was also so high that night, I think I may or may not have almost made out with Kevin. That's not something I'm ever interested in repeat–"

"Wait. Kevin? Kevin Keller?" Toni interjects.

"Yes, Kevin Kell– do not laugh, Toni Topaz!" Cheryl reprimands as Toni burst into giggles.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But that's fucking hilarious, babe."

"No, please. Continue to bask in my humiliation."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Toni says again as she reaches for Cheryl's hand. She leans forward and places a tender kiss across her knuckles just as her giggles subside.

(And if Cheryl can't help but feel her heart grow three sizes at the gentle affection, well.)

"What about you?" Cheryl then softly asks as Toni relinquishes her hand.

"No, I've never almost made out with Kevin Keller," she answers with a smirk.

"You know what I mean," Cheryl groans, rolling her eyes.

"If you're asking me if I've done drugs, the answer is no," Toni then responds, her voice taking on a more serious tone. "I've, uh, seen what that kind of thing can lead to. It's not worth it," she adds shaking her head.

Cheryl nods pensively at that.

(Cheryl thinks again of dichotomies and multitudes. Of universes and galaxies. Of how one choice can determine it all.)

(Fairytales and Nightmares.)

A beat passes.

Cheryl clears her throat before speaking, "So, _where_ exactly are we going to sell them? And how? I'm not well-versed in the minutiae of running a drug empire."

"Always at the top, huh?" Toni answers with a sly smile. Her playful tone back in place.

"Someone has to delegate," Cheryl haughtily responds.

Toni can't help but laugh at Cheryl's playful pomposity. Before she can answer however, a commercial on the radio catches their attention.

 _Are you looking for a place to party? To have a good time? To listen to some great music and enjoy some of the best food & entertainment Texas has to offer? Then come on down to The Austin Music Fest – this weekend! You don't want to miss it! Tickets still on sale! _

A beat passes, just as the music comes back on. Toni looks over to Cheryl with a smirk on her face.

"How, uh, do you feel about going to Austin for the weekend?"

Cheryl can't help but smirk in return.

* * *

It's on their way out of the diner, just a little while later, when Toni brings it up.

"Nowhere near as good as the ones from Pop's, right?"

"Correct, T.T."

(The little things.)

(Their shared world.)

* * *

They're in Austin the next day getting ready to head out to the festival.

"Just hold still," Cheryl can't help but huff.

Given the reaction the day before to Toni's still bruised face, Cheryl had suggested the tried-and-true method of face jewels in order to minimize the attention to them at the festival. Blending them in as part of her look.

"I thought I was," Toni answers with a laugh.

"You most certainly are _not_."

"It's just a music festival, Cher. Not Coachella."

"Coachella _is_ a music festival, Toni."

"It is?" Toni asks, an incredulous tone to her voice – one Cheryl might believe if she wasn't currently face to face with Toni's mischievous eyes.

"Shut up," Cheryl replies causing Toni to laugh. "There," she finishes as she meticulously places the last jewel on the other girl's face.

"How do I look?"

"There's just one last thing," Cheryl says, reaching for the tube of lipstick laying beside Toni on their motel room bed. She then gently takes a hold of Toni's chin as she reaches to paint the other girl's lips.

"There, _terminé_ ," Cheryl says as she caps the tube. She reaches for her compact mirror and hands it to Toni. "Thoughts?"

(It's not that Cheryl's nervous about Toni's reaction, per se. However, ever since Toni did her makeup all those weeks ago, Cheryl had taken it upon herself to actually pay attention to when Toni did her own. Interested in learning all the differences and nuances that come from, not just a different style, but also a different skin tone. Used to excelling in all things, Cheryl's just as eager – if not more – to get Toni's stamp of approval in this particular matter.)

"Looks good, babe. I'm impressed," Toni comments.

Cheryl can't quite contain her pleased smile.

"I do need a napkin though," Toni says.

Before the other girl can stand to go get one, Cheryl impulsively leans forward and softly presses their lips together – effectively rendering the need for a napkin useless.

"What was that?" Toni asks with a smile as the two pull apart.

"You needed to blot," Cheryl answers with a playful smile. "Actually, I think that might be my new favorite part of us doing our makeup."

"Cheryl Blossom, you are something else," Toni says with a laugh.

(Happiness.)

(Cheryl could get used to this.)

* * *

Selling the drugs doesn't take them very long.

The two of them loiter by the entrance briefly, their Serpent jackets on full display, when a young man approaches them.

"Hey," he says, his voice slightly shaky.

 _He's nervous_ , Cheryl surmises. She clocks his group of friends, two girls and another guy, standing just a few feet away. Cheryl briefly wonders if he drew the short straw or if he's just trying to impress them.

"Are you guys, like, Serpents?" he then asks.

"Who's asking?" Toni drawls.

( _Serpent eyes_.)

(Cheryl wonders if seeing Toni take on this persona will ever stop being attractive.

.

.

.

She hopes not.)

"It's just, like, 'cause your jackets are different. But they say Serpents."

When neither of them say a word, the guy continues talking.

"We-we're just looking to have some fun, you know," he answers with a gulp.

"$200," Toni says.

"Woah, that's expensive."

"They're designer party drugs, not whatever cheap imitations you're used to," Cheryl snarks. "The price is $200."

"Right, right," the guy answers as he quickly pulls out his wallet. He extends his hand, handing the cash over to Toni.

Toni smoothly pockets them with one hand, while the other removes the small bag of pills from her jacket pocket and expertly shoves it into the guy's pocket. The guy flinches as she does so.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Toni says. "Y'all have a good night, now."

The guy shakily smiles, before turning around and fast walking back to his group.

Cheryl can't help but snark, "I'm surprised his pants weren't stained when he turned around."

Toni laughs. "Ready to go in?," she then asks.

"Let's, my _sucrée_ ," Cheryl says as she loops her arms around Toni's, leaning into her.

* * *

They're in the grounds for a while, just walking around getting food and drinks, listening to the bands playing from afar while they wait for the band that Toni is interested in seeing.

As they walk around, Cheryl notices a few other festival-goers exchange brief looks with Toni, before she softly shakes her head no.

"More eager customers?" Cheryl asks as they stand in front of a booth selling festival merchandise.

"The Austin Serpents are known to run the party scene here."

"And they don't mind us infringing on their business?" Cheryl wonders.

"A Serpent is a Serpent is a Serpent," Toni responds with a smirk. "But, uh, it _is_ common courtesy to give them a heads up, though. So, I texted Thomas earlier and let him know. He told me he would handle it."

"King to King?" Cheryl asks.

"That's how it goes," Toni confirms.

"How patriarchal of them," Cheryl snarks.

Toni laughs.

"I'm just saying," Cheryl begins as they walk away from the booth, "Maybe someday things should change. A Queen, perhaps."

(Cheryl sees no harm in the suggestion. Maybe it's time that the Serpents caught up with the rest of the 21st Century. She's sure that a feminist such as Toni, eternally righteous, must probably agree with her – even if she doesn't vocalize it.)

"A Queen, huh?" Toni playfully says, pulling in Cheryl to stand in front of her. She quickly loops her arms around her waist.

"You'd look good with a crown," Cheryl flirts as she plays with the ends of Toni's hair.

"With you ruling beside me?" Toni teases.

"But of course," Cheryl answers. "I have no doubt that you would be an amazing leader. It's quite obvious even your brother thinks so."

Toni smiles softly, but breaks their eye contact.

( _Toni Topaz, eternally modest_ , Cheryl remembers.)

"I believe in you," Cheryl says softly.

Toni locks eyes with her again.

A beat passes.

(Cheryl almost feels as if the world around them briefly disappears – as if it is just the two of them in this moment.)

"When you look at me like that," Toni softly begins. "I feel like I can conquer the world."

(Cheryl feels her breath hitch at having her own words repeated back to her after all this time – of the irrefutable sentiment that they carry.

The certainty of _them_.  
And all that they can achieve.  
Both individually and together.)

( _What we have? Is nothing but good._ )

"You can," Cheryl softly responds.

"Don't ever stop looking at me like that," Toni whispers.

"Never," Cheryl answers as their lips meet.

(Toni will always catch her.)

(And Cheryl will too.)

( _Soon_.)

* * *

They're walking around a little while later, hand in hand, when Cheryl notices something: the over-insistent nature of a man attempting to chat up a girl who is very obviously simply trying to make a purchase at a table and walk away. Cheryl raises an eyebrow at the scene.

"Ugh," Cheryl can't help but complain. "Men and their inability to take a hint." Before Toni can respond however, an idea pops into Cheryl's head and she can't help but want to see it through. "Do you mind if we do something about it?" she asks of Toni, batting her eyelashes.

Toni snorts before answering, "What did you have in mind?"

"A conversation," Cheryl says with a smirk.

They make quick and efficient work of it, as Toni sidles up to the girl pretending to be her friend. The girl immediately plays along and Cheryl takes the opportunity to sneak in behind the man and lift his wallet from his back pocket without much trouble. As soon as the guy notices he won't be able to get a word in edgewise with Toni effectively blocking him out of the conversation, he grumbles and walks away.

(Two sides of the same vicious coin.)

"Thank you," the girl says with a sigh.

"Our pleasure," Cheryl answers, handing the girl the cash from the wallet with a smirk, before dumping the rest of it into a nearby trash can.

The girl hesitantly takes it before walking away.

"Well, I'd call that a success wouldn't you agree?" Cheryl airily says as she takes Toni's hand once more and begins leading them to a grassy spot where people are sitting. "As a matter of fact, why haven't we done more of that before?"

"What? Put creepy dudes in their place? Or you mean save pretty girls?" Toni teases.

"Both," Cheryl responds. "I am nothing if not efficient in all of my endeavors – whether they be of upstanding moral character or not," Cheryl snarks.

"You're crazy," Toni laughs as they find a comfortable spot in the grass to sit in, a few ways away from the nearest group of people.

"Oh please," Cheryl shoots back as she flicks her hair. "You'd be bored to death with some rule-abiding, sweet as apple pie, goody two-shoes. Admit it."

Toni gives her a playful smirk before answering, "Just, uh, how savage you are _was_ the first thing I noticed about you."

"Mhm. It's your favorite thing about me."

"It's certainly at the top," Toni responds with a laugh, "but it's not my favorite thing about you."

"Oh, do tell then," Cheryl eagerly asks.

(And while her tone may be playful and their mood light – a part of Cheryl can't quite help but be genuinely interested in Toni's answer. She does, however, intend to keep this banter going though, not wanting to show her cards just yet.)

"Are we talking brains or body?" she asks playfully then.

"Your tenacity," Toni answers softly.

( _Oh_.)

A beat passes.

"Is that a euphemism?" Cheryl half-heartedly jokes.

(And if her heart is beating so loud she fears Toni might actually hear it, well.

.

.

.

Can you blame her?)

"No," Toni softly responds as she reaches to take a hold of both of Cheryl's hands. "The world keeps trying to knock you down and yet you...You get back up. Every single time. You're... _amazing_ , Cheryl. The strongest person I know," Toni softly finishes. She gives Cheryl's hands a gentle squeeze.

(Cheryl thinks of what it means to be a family, of what it means to care, to protect, to...love.)

A beat passes.

She squeezes Toni's hands.

( _Soon_.)

"Your tenderness," Cheryl says clearing her throat of the emotions threatening to overflow. "That's my favorite thing about _you_. The world has been just as harsh to you, in different ways, yes, but still…" Cheryl trails off momentarily as she finds the words. "I built castle walls and hid myself away in a tower. But you...You built a home and welcomed people through its doors. Welcomed _me_."

(Fated to be. Written in the stars.)

"The world has been harsh and you have been kind in return…You are, undoubtedly so, the most amazing person I've ever met, Toni," Cheryl finishes.

Toni lets go of one of Cheryl's hands then and reaches over to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Rapunzel lets down her hair eventually," Toni whispers. "Getting into the tower isn't impossible."

( _Oh_.)

"Not many have had the patience to wait," Cheryl chokes out, tears threatening to spill.

"Then they missed out. Because it's worth it in the end," Toni says, her voice rough with emotion.

Cheryl leans forward to capture Toni's lips in a passionate kiss.

( _Soon_.)  
( _Soon_.)  
( _Soon_.)

A beat passes.

( _Now_.)

They pull apart a moment later, their foreheads resting against each other.

Both clearly overwhelmed by their emotions.

(And in that moment Cheryl feels as if her chest might burst with the one singular truth that beats out of her heart and flows through her veins.)

"I love you," Cheryl whispers against her lips.

(And nothing has ever felt so right and so true.)

Cheryl Blossom is in love with a woman named Toni Topaz.

The acceptance of such a truth within herself suddenly the most freeing feeling she has ever felt.

Cheryl feels Toni pull back in order to stare into her eyes – and with just that _one singular look_ Cheryl knows in her blood and in her bones that the feeling goes both ways.

"I love you," Toni whispers back as she cups Cheryl's cheek.

Cheryl can't help but smile, she can't help but laugh, can't help but let the happy tears come as the two declare their love. Toni smiles widely at her reaction, pulling her in for another kiss – one in which their lips can barely meet due to their smiles.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Toni asks her a beat later.

"Yes," Cheryl answers without hesitation.

And as they begin to walk out of the grounds, the band Toni was eager to catch begins their set. The girls can't help but laugh at the timing as they continue their walk, fingers interlocked. And although they might be on their way out, Toni pulls Cheryl closer moving to wrap an arm around her waist so that she can sing along softly into her ear.

 _'Cause I could touch a hundred thousand souls  
_ _But none of them would ever feel like home  
_ _And no matter how far and wide I roam  
_ _You're the only one I'll ever know_

( _Oh._ )

(Fated to be. Written in the stars.)

* * *

They reach their motel a little while later, entering their room quietly. Toni takes off her Serpent jacket and drapes it on a nearby chair, discarding her boots as well along the way. She then reaches over to help Cheryl take off her own. Toni kneels in front of her, unlacing her boots as Cheryl reaches a hand out to the other girl's shoulder in order to steady herself.

( _Balance_ , Cheryl can't help but amusedly think. _In_ every _aspect and scenario in real life_.)

Once they're off, Toni stands and reaches for Cheryl's jacket. Cheryl dutifully turns around, allowing her to remove it. As she finishes doing so, Cheryl turns back around and the two lock eyes. Toni absentmindedly dropping Cheryl's jacket on top of her own.

A beat passes.

Toni closes the small space between them, reaching over to grab a hold of Cheryl's hips and pull her flush against herself. She tips her head forward, gently brushing her nose against Cheryl's.

(Toni is kind and sweet and warm.)

(Despite the gentle action though, Cheryl can't help but feel the possessiveness of it all – particularly in the contrasting action present as Toni squeezes Cheryl's hips. It's a feeling Cheryl knows all too well.

.

.

.

 _Mine_ , _mine_ , _mine_.)

Cheryl reaches up to grip Toni's arms. Hopes she hears her answer through the action.

 _(Yours, yours, yours_.)

"I love you," Toni whispers.

"I love you," Cheryl responds.

(And the ease in which the words now roll off their tongues is of no surprise to Cheryl.

Not after earlier.  
Not after this trip.  
Not after every single thing that they have been through together.

Cheryl Blossom loves Toni Topaz.  
Toni Topaz loves Cheryl Blossom.

As true as the sky is blue, the grass is green, the earth is round, and the sun shines – although not quite as bright as Toni's smile.

They're in love.)

Their lips meet in the middle as Cheryl throws her arms around Toni's neck now to pull her in closer. They passionately kiss as Toni slowly moves them over to the bed. Cheryl feels the back of her knees hit the mattress and she lowers herself to sit on it, Toni moving to straddle her without missing a beat.

They kiss for a few more minutes, before Cheryl's eager hands reach to take a hold of Toni's shirt.

(And the fact that Cheryl feels so comfortable doing so now, so at ease in reaching for her–

The most freeing feeling she has ever felt.)

Toni quickly obliges, lifting her arms up to allow Cheryl to take her shirt off. After doing so, Cheryl leans forward to press a few kisses along Toni's collarbone – what's left of her lipstick quickly staining the skin.

(And _oh_ , what a sight.)

Toni groans above her, her hands reaching for Cheryl's hair.

Cheryl lets her lips descend a bit more, pausing just as they meet the edge of Toni's bra. Once more, without hesitation, Cheryl moves her hands around the back and unclasps it, Toni taking a hold of the straps and removing the garment without pause.

Cheryl then leans forward, taking Toni's right nipple into her mouth.

"Cher," Toni moans as she reaches for her hair again. Cheryl pulls back after a beat, her eyes zeroing in on one specific spot – right there on Toni's ribs.

Toni's Serpent tattoo.

(Cheryl has seen it before, of course. Noticed it for the first time when Toni was changing shirts once upon a time, the tattoo mostly obscured by Toni's bra. She had pointed it out to her in curiosity and Toni had allowed her to see it – while she had joked about Cheryl missing out. Cheryl hasn't really commented on it since, hoping to avoid Toni's teasing about her lack of tattoo again. Now, however… Now Cheryl can't help but look at it with fresh eyes.)

(A part of the woman she loves.)

Cheryl reaches over then to gently trace the tattoo with her fingers. Toni shivers as she does so. A moment later, Cheryl leans forward and presses a kiss to it – before she lets her tongue peek out and trace the snake inked onto Toni's skin.

"Cheryl," Toni moans again. " _Fuck_. You're killing me here," she breathlessly chuckles.

Cheryl can't help but giggle in return, "Sorry." She pulls back then and Cheryl lets herself take a moment to take in the glorious image in front of her now: a topless Toni straddling her lap. Her hair messy, only a few of the face jewels left, her cheeks flushed, her lips parted, and her eyes darkened – with arousal, yes, but also with the unmistakable look of love.

(Love. Love. Love.

.

.

.

Cheryl wonders if she'll ever tire of hearing that word in relation to Toni.)

(She hopes she never does.)

(Nothing has ever felt so right and so true.)

"You're so beautiful, Toni," she murmurs then after her eyes have had their fill.

And to her incredibly delight then, Cheryl watches a Toni's entire body flushes.

( _Mine_ , _mine_ , _mine_.)

Toni reaches over to cup Cheryl's face then, tipping her face upwards as she leans in to passionately kiss her. Cheryl moans as she feels Toni's tongue swipe against her lips, opening her mouth without hesitation. They pull back a few beats later, their foreheads pressed against each other, as they both try to catch their breath.

As Cheryl pulls back then, she reaches for her own shirt and pulls it off her body without hesitation. Toni's eyes widen.

(Without a single ounce of uncertainty.)

(The most freeing feeling she has ever felt.)

"Cheryl–"

"I want you," Cheryl says with unmistakable conviction. "I want _you_ , Toni Topaz."

( _Yours, yours, yours_.)

Cheryl watches as Toni's eyes soften, that look of love shining within them.

The two meet in the middle again, their kisses now growing even more passionate as their hands roam, clothes are discarded, and bare skin meets bare skin.

And as their night reaches its ultimate crescendo, there is only one singular thought in Cheryl's mind.

One singular conclusion:

 _This must be what real love feels like._

And _oh_ , what a glory it is to finally feel it so truthfully for the very first time in her life.


End file.
